Resident Evil : The Bayville Project
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Resident Evil/X-Men crossover. I'm back, and I'm still writing this...... and I finally have a profile now ^.^
1. Secret Lab

Bayville: Project X

"Hey guys! Come and check this out!" This simple statement by the Brotherhood's youngest member Todd is how the unspeakable horror that was to curse the small town of Bayville possibly started. Todd and Fred had been digging around the basement, looking for a means of passing the time. Todd had been digging through boxes, when he came upon a crate with an unusual red and white symbol. It was too faded to make out. Try as they could, both Todd and Fred had been unable to move the crate. That was until Todd sat on the crate, and set off a secret button. The crate moved into the wall, and suddenly the wall itself moved up, revealing a long metal hallway. 

"Todd, this better not be about that stupid basement rat. We told its just a dirty piece of cloth," grumbled Lance, as he and Pietro climbed down the steps, being followed by Tabitha. All three of them stood frozen, staring at the secret hallway. "Whoa..... It must be something left over from when Mystique was here," stated Pietro, moving down the metal area, checking out the door. Lance walked over to him, and tried the door. The handle wouldn't budge. "Well, what ever it is, it's locked." Todd and Fred grinned. They both took a place by the door. Todd looked the door over, knocking on certain areas. He stood up and turned to Fred. "Well, there is not external lock, which means we gotta blow the thing yo," muttered the smaller teen. The larger, bulky teen grinned and took a few steps back, and took a running start, throwing his full weight against the steel door, breaking it easily off it's hinges. 

Fred picked himself up off the floor. He looked around the dark room. Todd peeked his head in, trying to make out the room. He turned and yelled back to Lance. "Hey! Bring a flashlight!" Lance made his way up stairs, and returned shortly with a flashlight. All five teens entered the mysterious room, finding plenty of abandoned high-tech computer consoles and lab equipment. "What the hell? Since when did Mystique have a lab?" muttered Lance, as he swung the light across the room. Pietro shrugged and went over to the nearest console. He looked it over, and pushed a button, bringing the console to life. All the members of the Brotherhood gathered around him, as he quickly tried bringing up information on the secret lab. Once again the red and white symbol came up. "Who or what is Umbrella?" muttered Pietro. Todd shrugged. "Maybe it's Windows newest competition?" Tabitha made a little energy bomb, and used to light up the lab a little more. She moved around the lab by herself, into on of the farthest corners, where she discovered something disturbing. "GUYS! It's a dead body!" she yelled. The others looked up. Lance and Fred quickly went over to her, to find the same sight. It was a young man, dressed in a lab coat. His skin was deathly pale, and the layer of dust on him suggested he'd been dead for awhile. "Whoa, I knew Mystique was bad, but I didn't know she was a killer," mumbled Fred. Tabtiha kneeled down next to the man, and tried to turn him over. That's when things got weirder. Just as she turned him over, his eyes opened. "What? He's still alive?" exclaimed Lance. Tabitha just stayed kneeling, staring at the man. That's when he turned, and bit down hard on her arm. Tabitha let out a blood curdling scream, as the man tore into her arm, blood pouring down its chin. "Oh shit," muttered Lance, and he and Fred moved forward. Fred grabbed the man by the back of the neck, tearing him off of Tabitha, literally. The motion had caused Tabitha to lose a large portion of her arm. Lance pulled Tabitha over to him, holding her, as she wept from the pain. Fred held onto the man, who was obviously not normal. Fred growled and through the body with his full strength at the far wall of the room. It made a bone crushing impact. Pierto and Todd had moved over to Lance, where they all were looking on at Tabitha with concern. "Oh man, what was that?" wondered Pietro, as he tore off part of Todd's shirt, trying to wrap Tabitha's wound.

Todd moved over to Fred, who looked a little pale. "You ok man? You really lost it there, yo. You destroyed that guy," stated the young teen, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Fred was staring across the room. "Uh, I obviously didn't destroy it enough. Look over there guys!" he yelled, pointing to where he had thrown the body. The man was standing. Lance and Pietro helped Tabitha to her feet. Fred merely walked over and picked her up in his arms. All five teens stared at the figure, as I stumbled toward them. It's eyes were glazed over, and it showed no sign of feeling any injury, despite the fact the impact with the wall had broken its arm, and it was walking on a broken ankle, the cracking of the bones audible as it moved slowly towards them. Todd hopped in front of the group. He spit a large spray of slime in the things face. Such an attack would of left a normal man disoriented, but the man didn't even appear to notice as it moved forward. Todd growled and shot out his tongue, wrapping it around the man's leg, pulling it back roughly, hard enough it snapped the man's leg off. The figure fell forward, but amazing kept crawling towards them. Todd hopped back in fear. "Oh man. That's it, I'm outta here," moaned Todd. Before he was able to retreat though, Lance grabbed him by the shoulder. "No use Toad. Look around us, we're surrounded." Everyone looked around, and soon were consumed with fear. At least seven more figures had suddenly appeared. They were all dressed in lab coats, all deathly white, all with glazed over white eyes. They moved towards the group in slow, stumbling fashions, while the legless one crawled towards them. 

The Brotherhood moved into a corner. Todd, Lance, and Pietro stood before Fred, all three ready to strike out at the nearest attacker. Fred was holding Tabitha, who had gone limp in his arms. She had passed out from shock. Todd was keeping the figures at bay with his whip tongue. "Man, these guy's taste nasty yo," he grumbled, shooting out his tongue again at another approaching attacker, making contact with its head, causing it to fall backwards, only to merely get up and continue its advancement. "Guys, as nice as the temporary solution is, Todd can't keep this up forever, and we need to get Tabitha to a hospital or she is gonna die from blood loss," growled Pietro, as he did a super speed dash kick to nearing foe, sending it flying. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen the figure lying under the nearby desk. It reached out and grasped onto Pietro's leg, and the next thing the young teen felt was teething tearing into his flesh. Pietro yelled out in pain, trying to kick off the attacker, only to get gripped from behind by another, this one biting into his shoulder. A third gripped onto his side, and started to tear at his right arm. "Pietro!" yelled Todd, and he hopped over, and placed a mid kick to the skull of the one biting his shoulder. The force of the kick crushed the figures skull, causing it to collapse in a heap on the floor. Todd wasted no time, and used his fists to pummel the other one on Pietro's arm, reducing the figures face to nothing but a bloody mass, until the nose broke into the skull, piercing the brain, bringing it likewise to lifeless heap on the floor. Lance ran forward, kicking the head of the figure on the floor hard enough, the head flew off and across the room. Before Pietro could collapse, Todd caught him, and with Lance's help, they drug him back over to Fred. 

"Guys, I'm the smartest guy, but we're out numbered," muttered Fred. True enough, even though they had taken out three of the seven, five more had appeared from under desks. Lance, whose forehead was covered in sweat moved closer to Fred. "Don't worry, we're getting out of here," he growled. He moved forward, and focused his energy, and unleashed his mutant power. A huge force swelled up from under the floor, and moved forward fast, knocking the odd attackers off balance, and crashing a hole into the opposite wall. It only exposed a second metal wall. "Well, that wasn't what I wanted, but if we move fast, we can get out the door we came in," he said, and quickly urged the group forward. Fred had Tabitha and Pietro over both his shoulders, and Lance and Todd fought off the remaining attackers. Once they were in the hallway, Fred dropped Pietro and Tabitha, and used his full strength to lift the steel door off the ground, and pulling it close, trapping their unrelenting attackers inside. The Lance and Todd leaned against the wall, catching their breath. "What in the hell was that yo," Todd finally exclaimed. Lance shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know." Fred looked down at Pietro and Tabitha. Pietro too had become unconscious. "Guys, we need to get help," he muttered, lifting his friends back into his arms. Todd and Lance stood up and nodded. "Only one place to go, we need to go to the X-Mansion. Maybe the X-geeks know what this could be about," said Lance. Fred and Todd offered no protest. This situation was too much for them, and it was obvious that their own home was no longer safe. The teens loaded their friends into the back of Lance's jeep, and they quickly sped off toward the home of their sworn enemies, the X-Men.

Meanwhile, back in the dark lab, the figures of the lab scientists stumbled around in the dark aimlessly. The trail of blood led to the steel door, and collectively, they pushed against it. At first the door showed no signs of yielding. But slowly, the force of their numbers started to move the ruined door. Though, before the door could fall, it mysteriously moved back up right, and just as suddenly, flew forward at an incredibly speed, crushing the remaining scientists. A dark figure stepped out from the door way, followed by another. Magneto and a dark looking man had entered the lab. "So, containment has been a failure?" asked Magneto, looking over his old lab. The dark man kneeled down, examining the blood. "This is fresh. Obviously your men have been infected. This is a major security breach. Within twenty-four hours, this town will be infected." Magneto's eyes narrowed and he moved forward, tracing his finger over the seal of a door. "Those fools will be no problem eliminating," he said. A third figure stepped in. It was Mystique. "I'm afraid it extends further than we feared," she pointed to the whole in the first layer of the wall. The steel was intact, but something had forced its way threw the cracks in the ground. "There are holes in the backyard, fresh ones. Some escaped," she stated, her yellow eyes narrowing. "No matter. That just means we no longer worry about containment. Now we can test out some of our newer developments," muttered Magneto, as he punched in a code on the computer. The lab became alive. The lights returned, and the hum of machinery filled the room. Several doors opened, exposing long hallways. All except the sealed door. Magneto nodded, and the three figures stood before the door. "Mr. Wesker, contact Umbrella. We're going to need a few more scientists," mumbled Magneto, as the sealed door opened, and the three moved inside, the door closing behind them.

Well, there it is, the fist chapter of my Resident Evil/ X-Men: Evolution crossover. I hope everyone enjoys it, because I have many ideas. Plus, I've been thinking of bringing back some of my older unfinished works like Journal of the Lost, Shameful Thoughts of an Amphibian, and my other angst fics. Well, please review and let me know what you think. Later peoples

************************************************************************

Toad: I hope for once this is a fic where he doesn't kill me off.....

Thegamingteendream_16: Ya never know man, but ya know you're my fav. 


	2. The Body Count Builds

I don't own anything in this fic. The characters belong either to Capcom or Marvel and probably other people I don't even know. SO DON'T SUE DAMNIT! Plus, I'm only 17, there isn't any money in it. 

"How are they doing back there?" asked Lance, as he sped down the highway, heading towards the institute. "Not good," replied Fred. Todd was turned back in his seat, checking on Pietro and Tabitha. Tabitha was still unconscious and her wound was still bleeding badly. Pietro was turning a pale white, his wounds, patched with the rest of Todd's shirt and parts of his pants, were still bleeding dangerously. "Lance, you better put the peddle to the metal yo," commented Todd. "I know, but I don't want any cops to pull us over. It's gonna be hard to explain why we have two people in the back, bleeding to death. I somewhat doubt they'll buy the truth," muttered Lance. Fred looked out the window. "It won't be much further anyways," he said. The car sped down the highway, going too fast for the driver and passengers to notice that something was following them, quickly. 

As the Brotherhood sped towards the edge of town, there was something else happening in the middle of the town, in Bayville High. Principal Kelly had held a late night staff and parents meeting. As usual, no one showed up, not even the staff. Kelly sat alone in his office, looking over request forms for more classroom items. Nothing major, desks, chalk, blackboards, and paper. He was nodding off, when he heard a loud crash in the hallways. "What the hell..." he muttered to himself. He walked down the eerily silent halls, towards the origin of the sound. It lead him to the science room. The door had been forced open. The principal cautiously peeked his head into the room. The darkened room made vision nearly impossible. There were a lot of dark shadows and corners for something to hide in. Kelly moved his hand against the wall, searching for the light switch. What he didn't expect, was a sharp pain in his hand. Unseen teeth had clamped onto his hand, and were holding on fiercely. Kelly screamed, yanking his hand back hard, moving into the room so he could better angle himself to his attacker. The force of the pull yanked his hand free, and also switched on the lights. Kelly pulled his hand close examining it. A large portion was bitten off, and blood was flowing freely from it. His thumb had been ripped nearly off. The man looked up, only to see a vision straight from hell. In front of him stood a man. His skin was pale and rotted. His eyes were glazed over and white. Blood flowed freely from his chin. It didn't even dawn on Kelly that it was his own blood. The creature wore clothes that were ragged and torn, but it was distinctly wearing a lab coat. Kelly gasped, backing away from the creature, only to have his back meet a wall. Running wasn't an option, as the creature was blocking the doorway, stumbling towards him, arms out stretched, reaching for him. Kelly moved against the wall, until he bumped into something else, and the next thing he felt were strong hands gripping his shoulders, and then a sharp and painful bite right above the collar bone. Kelly yelled in pain, and tried to force himself free. He barely managed to free himself, but heard the disgusting sound of his own flesh being ripped off. Tears were flowing from the man's eyes, as he backed to the middle of the room. There was another one, this one a woman. She was just as horrible looking, also wearing a torn and dirty lab coat. "What the fuck are you?" screamed Kelly, fear and insanity clear in his voice. He was only answered by moans and a crash behind him. He whirled around, only to find four others. He was surrounded. Kelly looked every way, searching for a possible escape. The creatures were closing in, forming a tight circle of sorts. The desks being a slight obstacle for the monsters, but only a temporary one. Kelly was running out of time and he knew it. "Dear god no, god no," sobbed Kelly, blood flowing from his shoulder. He started feeling weak. He knew it was from the blood lose. His vision blurred, and he fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was the nearest creature bend over him and open its mouth. This was followed by a painful ripping feeling in his neck. After a few seconds, all sight faded to black, and he felt nothing. 

Lance had just arrived at the institute. He didn't wait to buzz the gate, explanations would take too long. He merely focused his powers, and knocked the gates right off their hinges, sending them flying. They crashed harmlessly to the sides as Lance sped straight to the front steps. As he parked, members of the X-Men were already running out of the entrance way, fully dressed in battle gear. "You know, I'm getting real sick of you bubs always crashing your way in here when ever you want," growled Wolverine. He was about to take a running charge, when a scent caught his nostrils. Blood. He stopped dead in his tracks, the others standing behind him. Rogue, Scott, Evan, Kurt and Ororo stood there, curious of Wolverine's sudden halt. The next words he muttered surprised them all. "Get the Professor! They've got injuries!" he yelled, rushing to the jeep. With out any words, Lance and Todd helped unload Pietro in Wolverine's arms, Fred once again taking up Tabitha. The group rushed inside the institute. From a safe distance away, clawed hands gripped the sides of the wall, and a shadowy head peered at the activity through yellow reptile like eyes. Luckily, the automated defense system had picked up on it. A laser guided cannon aimed on the creature and fired. A large blast hit the wall. When smoke cleared, there was nothing.

Thirty minutes later, Tabitha and Pietro were both in the medical wing of the institute. Professor X was using his mind powers to not only get an exact account of what happened from the two, but what was affecting them. He turned to the remaining members of the Brotherhood, his face grim. "They have lost a large amount of blood, but they will be ok. What troubles me is the odd activity going on in their brain. It seems, they have been infected with a sort of virus, one that the brain can't seem to figure out how to defend itself from." This news hit the three members of the Brotherhood hard. "There isn't anything you can do?" asked Lance. The professor turned from them, looking over the two other teens. "There is one way. Logan, please come to my side." Logan moved over to the professor, already understanding what was needed of him. Professor Xavier drew two needles, and quickly drew blood from Logan, filling both needles. He then injected the blood into Pietro and Tabitha. "That ain't no good yo! You saw how much they were bleeding. It'll take forever to get enough of Wolverine's blood to help 'em man!" yelled Todd. Professor X shook his head. "That's not what I'm doing. We have blood supplies of our own hooked up to them. What I'm doing is using Logan's blood to hopefully use his healing powers to fight off the virus," explained the old man. He turned to the other teens. "All we can do now is wait. I think its best we all retire to the study. I need ask the rest of you some further questions." The Brotherhood teens nodded and followed the Professor out of the room. All of a sudden Todd doubled over. "Oh shit man.... this fucking hurts.." he moaned, holding his sides. "Toad, what's wrong?" asked Lance, alarmed. Before Todd could answer, he started to vomit. A large amount of slime and vomit flowed from his mouth, making a sick puddle on the floor. Todd, sweating and moaning fell back. "Dude, why the hell did ya do that?" asked Fred, worried and confused. Todd looked up weakly. "I dunno, but I'm glad I did. Ever since I whacked those things in that room, I had this bad taste in my mouth. Every time I swallowed, it tasted awful. It was weird too, cuz the slime on my tongue was all clotted and stuff. It's been bugging my stomach all the way here. Sorry about your floor Prof." The old man wheeled his chair to the puddle, noticing the strange clots of green slime. They were pulsing. "Actually Mr. Tolensky, I should thank you. I believe you have just provided us with our first clue of what we're dealing with."

On the out skirts of town, Jean and Duncan were parked in a secluded area. Both teens were unaware of what was going on around them. Duncan was on top of the red head girl, his tongue buried in her mouth, his hand roaming over her breasts. Jean was moaning, holding the teen boy against her. Her eyes were closed, and she was just riding the feelings going through her body. The last feeling she expected was the feeling of alien hands gripping her leg, then the sudden rush of pain as she felt teeth sink into her flesh. She screamed out in pain, startling Duncan. He turned quickly, to find Principal Kelly leaning into the convertible car, savagely ripping into Jean's leg. "You sick fuck!" yelled the muscular blonde, and he kicked out hard, knocking Kelly's head clear off. The body of the older man instantly slumped, lifeless. Jean pulled her legs back, sitting back in the car, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Why did he do that.." she sobbed, the burning pain unbelievable. Blood was soaking the seat of the car. "Holy shit, sit still Jean," muttered Duncan. He hopped out of the car, moving to the trunk. He opened, searching for a first aid kit. He was too busy searching in the dark trunk, he didn't here the other figures lurching towards him, arms out stretched. It wasn't until Jean screamed, pointing towards the shadows, that Duncan turned, and yelled out himself. He was instantly overwhelmed by horrifying monsters. Their rotten pale flesh, their unseeing white eyes, the blood pouring from their chins, their tattered white coats covered in blood. Their strong hands gripped the teen roughly, their teeth biting and ripping open his neck, arms, and shoulders. "DUNCAN!" screamed Jean. She narrowed her eyes, and started using her powers to lift the monsters of him, sending them flying into trees. No matter how hard the impact, no matter how many limbs they lost, the creatures merely got back up and continued their assault. She tried crawling out of the car, her leg still useless and bleeding. She moved closer to where Duncan was brought down, tossing the bodies left and right. Finally, she moved over Duncan, still throwing the morbid attackers away with her mental powers. It was obviously too late. Duncan's eyes were closed, blood soaked the ground beneath him, and formed a puddle so thick, Jean slipped slightly in it. This caused the young girl to freeze, tears filling her eyes, her stomach churning. Unfortunately, this moment of hesitation gave her attackers the window they needed. The nearest monster fell, and gripped her ankle, clamping its teeth tightly, ripping into it. Jean let out a blood curdling scream, falling down on top of the lifeless Duncan. The rest of the monsters piled on, gripping onto her, biting into her. Her eyes were covered in blood, and all she could see was red, feeling the every bite, hearing every rip. She continued to scream. The screams were so loud, the echoed over the valley. This continued for several minutes, then suddenly, they stopped. 

Several hours later, a cop car pulled into the clearing, its headlights illuminating the former Duncan's car. Two cops stepped out of the car. The first one, a short, greasy black haired, over weight individual. The second, a tall, lanky, blonde haired detective. The deputy was dressed in standard blue uniform, the emblem of Bayville Police on his right arm. The detective wore a powder blue shirt, dark brown pants, and shiny black shoes. "This is were that old couple claimed they heard screaming. Shame what happened to them though," muttered the cop, as he walked towards the car. "I'd be careful Sam, you saw what happened to that old couple. Something weird is going on tonight. This is the ninth disturbance called just tonight. Each one there was found a violently mutilated body, or the officers never checked back in," muttered the detective, unbuttoning the holder to his gun, ready to pull it. "Carl, you're way too paranoid. Obviously just two teens getting their jollies," grumbled Sam. The portly man started to circle the car, until he reached the rear. His face became pure white. "C-Carl, you better see this," he stuttered, stepping back. The tall detective quickly rushed to Sam's side, only to find exactly what he feared they'd face. Two young teens, one muscular young teen boy, the other a very pretty red headed girl, both ripped open and mutilated. Blood saturated the ground. It looked like wild animals had ripped them up. "Just like the other's Sam. What ever is going on here, it's not human," muttered Carl. The larger policeman just stood there shaking his head. "Not human? I coulda fucking told you that bud, but this ain't the work of no animal either. Bites are too small, and there aren't any claw marks." Carl also noted this. This case was getting stranger by the minute. Carl knelt down next to the red head girl, examining her. He softly cupped her chin, trying to turn the head, when suddenly her eyes open. Carl quickly stood back up, taking several steps backwards. "Sam, we got a live one," he muttered. Sam stood there, watching the sight with disbelief. He quickly drew his gun. "No way Carl. Her main arteries have been ripped open, and they're not bleeding anymore. What ever she is, alive isn't one of them," he said, aiming his gun on the teen girl. The girl rose right in front of them, in the process shattering what was left of her ankle. This, however, proved to be no obstacle. She stumbled forward, reaching for the cops. Sam quickly squeezed off a round, the bullet hitting her in the shoulder. The force pushed her back, turning her body slightly. Though, it wasn't enough to make her stop. Sam started to sweat, and he quickly fired three more shots, two in her chest, the other shattering her thigh. Each time, the shots pushed her back, but she continued toward them, not feeling the shots. "What the fuck is this bitch?" yelled Carl, grabbing his own fire arm. Sam proceeded to fire into the teen girl, two more shots ripping open her left breast, another striking her elbow so that her left arm simply flew off. Sam continued to squeeze off rounds, until the last thing he wanted happened. The clip emptied. Large amounts of flesh had been blown off the teen girl, her left arm removed, and her right wrist hanging on by little less than a few fibers off flesh. Carl was about to take up the assault on the odd girl, when a sharp pain in the back of his leg surprised him. He looked down, only to find the teen boy violently ripping into his leg with his teeth. "Oh fuck!" yelled the officer, and he pointed his weapon down, and fired. The shot connected with the back of the boys head, ripping it open, sending blood and brain tissue flying. The body instantly slumped, and the officers leg was released from the boy's teeth. "Fuck this Carl, let's get our asses outta here!" yelled Sam, grabbing his partners arm, helping him run towards the cop car. They both quickly jumped in, and took off, leaving the young red head in the dark, stumbling aimlessly, searching for it's next chance to feed. Both officers relaxed a little in their seats. "I dunno what the fuck that shit was, but no way I'm going back out tonight," muttered Sam, driving now at a normal pace. Carl breathed a little hard. Sam turned to him, a little worried. "Hey, you ok man? You look a little pale." Carl was about to answer, but all that came out was vomit, that landed straight on Sam's stomach. The odd thing is, this vomit was burning his skin like acid. "Oh holy fuck," yelled the old police officer, losing control of the car, sending it crashing into a tree. The crash knocked Sam unconscious, but Carl was another story. He had already turned pale, his eyes glazed over. He turned towards Sam, and lunged forward, starting to rip his partner's flesh open, savoring the taste of live flesh. Unknown to the remaining members of the Brotherhood and X-Men, these attacks were happening all through Bayville. The only ones who even had a clue of what was going on were in a lab, deep underground. 

"How goes the experiment?" muttered Magneto. He was speaking to Albert Wesker, a former member of elite police force from a mid-west city that no longer existed. He had slick blonde hair, and wore a black shirt and black pants, not to mention black shoes. He was never with out his pitch black shades. "Things are going just as expected. The few zombies that escaped are spreading through the town, infecting hundreds already with the T-Virus. On a more interesting note, one of the mutants from the Institute has fallen prey to the virus, and it has produced a very interesting development," muttered the dark man. "What do you mean?" asked Mystique, her and Magneto moving behind Wesker, who was seated in front of a large computer, filled with hundreds of monitors, all showing the secret cameras set up throughout the town and in police cars. "Well, two dip shit police officers came in contact with the mutant Jean and the other boy she was with. Obviously, somehow, her mental powers effected the virus. Instead of it taking the officer hours to deteriorate and become a zombie, it took minutes. I don't know if it's on going, or if it slowly lessens its potency with each victim, but either way, we might be onto a new break through," grumbled Wesker, switching the camera to the wrecked cop car. The body of Sam was ripped to pieces, already infected, but wasn't moving. Mystique huffed and moved away. "Once per victim. How useless." Suddenly, a door opened and figure walked in. "Not entirely. If we can obtain the woman and the zombies who have become infected with the quicker virus, we may find not only a way to strengthen it, but improve it." Magneto turned and grinned. "Ah, Dr. Spencer. I was wondering how long it would take Umbrella to send you here." The young Zachary Spencer stood in the doorway to the room. He was tall, with neatly cut blonde hair. He wore thick glasses, with slight fuzz on his chin. "Well, as we all know, my father and Mr. Ashford were the one's behind the development of the mother virus. Unfortunately, both have passed away. Leaving me the only one with sole knowledge of the virus. Naturally, upon hearing that there might be further developments in the T-virus's potential, they sent me and their most competent, but expendable, scientists here as soon as possible." The young man quickly moved next to Wesker, looking on the read outs and the video feed. "Wonderful, wonderful. By morning we'll have enough specimens to start testing. Though, a few more mutants would be nice to have. I'd love to experiment on their potential, especially a certain few," mumbled Zachary, and he quickly brought up four profiles. They were of Todd Tolensky, Fred Dukes, Scott Summers, and Jamie Madrox. Magneto walked up behind the scientist. "Why these certain four?" The evil scientist grinned, pulling up each of the four mutants stats. "Naturally, their certain gifts would be very useful. Tolensky's agility and projectile slime would not only make him a very useful way of spreading the virus and a great biological weapon, but the slight amount of amphibian DNA would no doubt bring out the results we've already seen, namely Hunters. By far our mostly lethal creations, second only to Tyrants. Speaking of which, I believe Mr. Dukes would be a perfect example for next Tyrant. His impervious skin would make him unstoppable. Mr. Summer's unique optic blasts would improve on our long distance bio-weapons, of which we have little of. The bandersnatches were a start, but no where's close to good enough. Finally, Mr. Madrox's ability to replicate himself would undoubtedly be very useful. The only trouble would be to get a team inside, or failing a team, some zombie's or hunters. That mansion is well guarded. True, by morning we'll have numbers on our side, but I really don't think the X-Men will sit still, and wait to be ripped open." Magneto chuckled and Mystique transformed into Risty. "Don't worry. We'll have someone on the inside," she said. Zachary merely scowled. "It's a big mansion. You won't have clearance for some areas, and if you're found poking around, suspicion will be clearly on you." Risty grinned and nodded to Wesker, who brought up a fifth and sixth profile. "These two are our inside contacts. Both are well trusted, and currently on our payroll. They'll be very helpful," explained Risty. Wesker grinned and got out of seat. He grabbed a Colt Python off the wall, putting it in his gun holster. "While Mystique takes care of the X-Men, I've gotten word that somehow, the remaining member's of S.T.A.R.S. have entered the city limits. No doubt, they'll be joined soon by the few remaining members of the U.B.C.S. to put a stop to all of this. I'll enjoy hunting down Chris and his sister Claire. Jill and Barry will follow. The rest, I'll let the new surprises we have take care of them." Wesker quickly exited the lab. Magneto nodded to Risty, and she also left. Then, the powerful mutant sat down at the main controls. He quickly brought up a menu, showing the status of four containment capsules. "What do you plan on doing?" asked Zachary, recognizing the names. "It's time we made our big push, so I'm going to up or forces," commented Magneto. The four capsules were labeled: Hunter, Licker, Drain Deimos, and Bandersnatch. All four read stable, until Magneto hit enter. Suddenly they all turned red, and a message saying that the capsules were open and the contents were loose. Magneto quickly locked all doors, giving the four monsters clear access to the outside. As Magneto watched their progress on the screen, he noticed that three scientists had been trapped in the halls. He and Zachary watched the three terrified men become ripped to bloody pieces by the creature's sharp claws and teeth, then saw the four monster's break through the small wall in the back of the room, escaping into the night. 

Magneto sat back, pressing one last button. It lowered a steel wall over the broken wall, then unlocked all the doors, once again opening the hallways up. He got up and pulled out a keycard, sliding it through the slot of a door in the far wall. "Now Dr. Spencer, I'd like you to see a project of my own. It's naturally codenamed Sabertooth, due to the name of our subject." Dr. Spencer's eyes glimmered with nothing sort of child like joy of the prospect of being handed a new toy. "Ah yes. Let's see this," exclaimed the man, and both men disappeared into the doorway, the metal door slamming shut behind them. 

*************************************************************

There you go guys. I hope you like it. I do have one little request. If anyone knows, can they give me the full names of the new mutants? Thanks 

Thegamingteendream_16 turns, to find Todd laying on the couch, a wash clothe on his forehead. 

Todd: Thanks for the whole stomach trouble man.....

Thegamingteendream_16: Hey, I could of killed you off like Jean.

Todd: No you couldn't that would be too nice. Instead you torture me and put a bounty on my head!

Thegamingteendream_16:*shrugs* What can I say, I have a sick and twisted sense of humor. 


	3. Enter the S.T.A.R.S.

I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! Don't you get it?! NOTHING IS ALL I GOT! SO DON'T SUE ME! I'm just a poor 17 year old lonely Texas guy who couldn't get a date even if his zipper doubled as a cash dispenser. 

Scott Summers sat in the study, trying to ignore Lance Alvers's presence. Scott had always had never before in his life held such feelings of dislike. Even back in the orphanage in Alaska, when everyone turned away from him and treated him like a freak once they discovered his mutation, he put a positive spin on things. The was just something about Lance that bothered him. Todd Tolensky and Fred Dukes didn't give these feelings. Pietro Maximoff gave him an odd vibe, but nothing like the hatred that he felt for Lance. True, the feelings lessened when Lance proved he was willing to change and use his powers for good, but it was the fact that Lance could change gears so willingly and easily that kept Scott wary. Tabitha Smith was a whole different story. She had once been one of them, and due to a misunderstanding involving her dead beat father, she was driven to the Brotherhood, where thankfully she found a little happiness and amazingly, safety. Things had changed a lot since Asteroid M. Things were still tense between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, but they were no longer such violent terms. There just wasn't any motivation. Sure, when ever the misdirected and confused teens of the Brotherhood used their powers to steal and get what they needed, there was a bit of understanding. They needed to. Since Magneto and Mystique abandoned them, they were teens who were alone, save for each other, who needed to fend for themselves. Scott looked at the three members of the Brotherhood, Toad, Blob, and Avalanche, and just couldn't really feel the hatred he used to have for them. Magneto and Mystique had played them for suckers, and left them with a real raw deal, and now it seemed like their lives had finally been crushed.

Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier were in the mansions lab, studying the cells of Todd's vomit, finding not only interesting facts about his ability to create projectile slime, but found something very alarming. "My god, It's a virus," muttered Hank, studying the samples closely. Professor X's face remained grim, seemingly unsurprised. "It's hard to classify it, but I'm sure it's a virus. A very odd one at that. It first kills living cells, but only to reconstruct them, somehow reviving them, only to become like the virus. Fascinating," mumbled the intelligent furry blue man. At first sight, one would finger him as a dumb lumbering animal, not as the true intellectual man he was. "What of the children's blood samples?" questioned the professor. Hank shook his head sadly. "Alas, even Logan's healing factor is no match. The virus still spreads, only much, much slower. Of course, when I added a little of the blood to Todd's slime, something odd happened. The virus infected cells returned to normal. Of course, it's no cure. But, what ever this can do to a mutant, it's reverseable," commented Hank. Suddenly, the intercom on the far wall buzzed to life. "Hey Chuck, I hate to disturb things, but we just got word over the police scanner that there is an attack on the Police Station. Do we suit up and go help?" asked Wolverine. Professor hung his head, deep in thought. Hank turned around, a grim look on his face. "It's risky. We don't know if the Brotherhood was able to contain what attacked them. I'm willing to bet they didn't, and the police attack and their attack are similar." Professor Xavier nodded. "It is, and I fear we already have lost to it. Since Lance brought in his friends, I sent out a mental probe, searching for all our allies. I've been unable to reach Jean. There is a faint trace, but her mind is clouded and confusing," stated the Professor. Hank closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "The children won't take the news well. Especially Scott." Xavier nodded, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I know, and I don't know when I should tell him. He has had so much tragedy in his life, losing so many loved ones. I can't break his heart once again, not with so much danger left." Once again the intercom buzzed. "Come on Chuck, if we're gonna be any help, we gotta move now!" growled Wolverine. The Professor turned and used his powers to contact Wolverine. "Go and help, but take only Scott, Evan, Storm, and Lance. They can attack at a distance. The rest will be at too much of a risk." Wolverine, who had received the orders, shook his head. He didn't like the smell of things, and this wasn't because of Tolenksy. "Professor, do you mind telling me what we're up against? I hate going in blind," he thought. "No, at least not fully to where I dare hazard a guess. Just be careful," replied the Professor, his concern obvious. Wolverine nodded, and pressed another button, turning on the intercom to the study.

Thirty minutes later, the X-Van pulled up to the Bayville Police Station. The members of the X-men, and the single member of the Brotherhood quickly exited, and stared at the sight in font of them. The ground was covered in bodies. Some were from the basement, Lance quickly pointed out the lab coats. The others were dressed as normal people, all kinds of ages, to the elderly to even a few teens that the other teens quickly recognized from school. "Alvers, what in the world did you goons release down in your basement?" asked Scott, shocked and appalled. Lance growled, clenching his fists. "I don't know Summers, but what ever it is, I'm gonna make them pay for what they've done." Wolverine extended his claws, and the team moved towards the front doors, which had been obviously forced off their hinges, the splintered wood everywhere. One by one, with Wolverine in the front and Storm in the rear, the team entered the wrecked building. After Storm disappeared, a shadow extended from the X-van, and the form of Kitty Pride appeared through the walls. Next to her, a cloud of smoke appeared, and out emerged Kurt Wagner, with Todd and Fred with him. "Oh man, what happened here?" exclaimed Kurt, sickened at the sight of such gore and death. "I don't know, but I'm very glad we tailed them. No way I'm letting Lance get put in this danger alone again," muttered Kitty. Todd and Fred nodded. Todd jumped and hung onto Fred's shoulders, perching over the larger teen. "Just be careful yo. These things don't stop comin at ya. I'm gonna watch Freddy's back, and you two should do the same to each other. Let's go yo," whispered Todd, and the four teens quickly moved into the shadowy alley way of the Police Station. 

The place was filled with the mutilated bodies of people who looked like visions from hell. Every once in awhile, they would come across a police officer, who obviously met a cruel fate, his eyes still opened in terror, a silent scream still on what was left of his face. Kitty shivered, standing close to Kurt. "This is so icky," she moaned. They kept looking left and right, watching for movement. The windows were shattered to the inside, so there was very little glass where they walked. "Things seem quiet," commented Todd, who was keeping watch over Fred's shoulder. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the sound of padding feet, including the click of toe nails. The four teens froze and so did the sound of the feet. "What was that?" asked Kurt, stepping in front of Kitty. Fred tensed, getting into a fighting stance. Todd jumped off, getting into a crouched stance. "I dunno, but we're gonna kick it's butt yo," growled the smallest teen. Of course, the unusual bravery quickly left his face, once he saw the source of the noise turn the corner. It was a large dog, the common attack dog of the police department, except this one was virtually skinless, and with it's clouded over white eyes, looked like a hound straight from hell. Todd let out a bit of a high pitched scream, hopping up back onto Fred's shoulders, holding on tight. "What the hell is that yo?" he asked, gripping onto the sides of Fred's head. "I don't know, but I say we run for it!" yelled Kitty, turning and running for the opening of the alley, followed by Kurt and Fred, with Todd still on his back, holding on for dear life. Though, all movement was halted dead once they looked at the entrance to the alley. Out of seemingly nowhere, five other identical dogs had wandered into the alley. Bloody slobber feel from their lipless jaws, as the growled towards the teens, advancing on the prey. Fred quickly stepped in front of group, shielding them from the dogs, just as the lead dog leapt into the air. Fred managed to catch it mid-air, gripping it at the neck with is large powerful hands. The other four quickly rushed forward. Fred threw the first dog away, only to be hit by the full force of the other four. Wrestling with the dogs caused Todd to be thrown back, landing right in front of the dog they first encountered. Todd looked into its dead eyes, felt the warm blood drip from its jaws onto his forehead, and knew he was about to die. Kitty screamed, and Kurt rushed forward, hopeing that he could save Todd. The growls of the dogs were soon silenced by the sound of gunfire. Todd, who had his eyes shut tight, waiting for death, heard the gunfire, and suddenly felt a dead weight fall on his face. He struggled to pull himself free from the collapsed body the dog. Todd was confused, and was looking to the others, who were looking above, at the rooftops. 

There was a helicopter hovering above the station, a rope ladder dangling from the open cabin door. There stood four dark forms on the edge of the alley. From one of the forms, a light shone out from their hand. "Are you kids alright?" shouted the tallest form. It had a deep voice. "Um, yes we are," replied Kitty, a little confused. "Good, stay there, we'll be down soon," said a second female voice. The four teens remained in the alley, as the four figures descended down the fire escape. Once they were in view, the four teens were amazed at the sight. The first one, the largest of the four, reached first, a hand gun still in his right hand. He wore a uniform much like a policeman's, but read S.T.A.R.S on the breast, right above a name patch reading "Redfield". He had black hair, and a strong, serious face. He was well built and tall. Behind him followed a female. She had a similar uniform, except her name patch read "Valentine". She was a beautiful white brunette, with eyes that told of horrors that one wouldn't expect to find in such a young woman. Behind her followed a second woman. She was a young woman, barely in her mid 20's, white with black hair. It was obvious that she much of been related to Redfield, their faces favoring. She wore red shorts, with a red biker's jacket. Finally, following her was yet another man. He was a young man, with thick brown hair, and a pretty boy face. He wore a policeman's uniform, with the letters RPD on his chest. His name tag read "Leon S. Kennedy". The man in the S.T.A.R.S. uniform moved forward, offering his hand to the fallen Todd. Todd shyly too his hand, and was helped to his feet. "It's a good thing we got here when we did. I'm glad you kids are ok," stated the man, giving a slight smile, his deep voice somehow reassuring. "What were those?" squeaked Todd. "Dogs mutated by the T-Virus. Umbrella just doesn't give up," grumbled the young brunette. Todd and the other teens looked at each other, confused. "You mean, that those things were because of a virus?" asked Kurt. The man nodded. "Them and the zombies. The people infected became zombies and evidently, started attacking and feeding off the living, creating more of them," explained the brunette. The man nodded then turned to all four of the kids. "My name is Chris Redfield, the woman behind me is Jill Valentine," he motioned to the brunette, who waved a slightly. "The woman next to her is my sister, Claire. With her is her friend, officer Leon S. Kennedy. Up in the chopper is our friend Barry Burton. You'll meet him later." Chris then turned his attention to Todd. "And what is your name kid?" he asked. Todd looked back, smiling slightly. "My name is Todd Tolensky, the big guy back there is my bud Fred Dukes. These other two are Kitty Pride and Kurt Wagner." Todd motioned to the others. Chris nodded, then focused his eyes on Kurt. "This alley light is horrible, because when we first spotted up kids, I could of sworn you were fuzzy and blue." Kurt smiled a little, looking towards Kitty. Upon the first shot, Kurt had turned on his holo-watch. "He gets that a lot. Anyways, what are you guys doing here yo?" asked Todd, Fred walking up behind him. For the first time in his life, Chris actually had to look up to see a teenager in the face. "Well, let's just say, we had been tracking all of hidden labs of Umbrella, and when we picked up on a police report of badly mutilated bodies appearing mysteriously, we came to investigate. It's a good thing we did," muttered Chris. Todd looked confused still. "What's this Umbrella thing got to do with anything?" he asked. Chris shook his head. "No time to explain. We need to get you kids to safety." Just as he muttered the words, bodies started rising from the ground. The mutilated bodies of the dead policeman and civilians were rising on their own. 

The ragged bodies of the living dead stumbled towards the group. Chris rushed to the front, followed by Jill. The two drew their hand guns, and started firing. Their shots were perfectly aimed, connecting with the zombies foreheads, dropping them with one shot. They had already dropped fifteen each, with still more coming. Chris and Jill reloaded, and started firing again, dropping more zombies. The onslaught of the monsters pushed the group back, until they were pressed against the far wall. Chris and Jill fired more rapidly, until the only sounds were the clicks of their empty guns. "Damn it, this isn't good," growled Chris, searching for more ammo. "Chris, I'm out of clips," groaned Jill, pressing against the group. Leon moved to the front, with Claire by his side. He pulled out his gun, and started firing. Claire pulled a hunting knife from a holder on the side of her leg, aimed, and let the knife fly, the blade burying itself to the hilt in the nearest zombies skull. This continued, with the bodies of the former zombies filling the alley, with only more stumbling over them, searching for the fresh flesh they smelt. That's when the worst sound they heard was heard by all. It was worse than the zombies groans. It was the sound of Leon's gun clicking empty. Chris and Jill pulled their knives, readying to attack the undead attackers. 

Suddenly, all they saw was red, the zombies were ripped in half. From his vantage point on top of Fred's shoulders, Todd could see Scott and Evan. Evan was shooting his bone spears at zombies left and right. He was covering Scott's back, as Scott used his optic blasts to clear a path for the group. "Hurry, let's go," ordered Chris, and the group of adults and teens ran through the opening of the alley. What Chris found surprised him. What he saw was a man, mild aged seemingly, with huge metal claws, ripping the heads off of zombies, growling and tossing the crumpled bodies aside, going onto other. He also saw a white haired ebony woman flying in the air, shooting lightening at the zombies, frying them to ashes. Wolverine looked at the group and growled. "I don't know how you kids got here, or who you guys are, but we have to get back to the mansion. The station and town are over run with these things," he yelled, using his claws to rip into another zombie, sending rotting flesh and clotted blood flying. Everyone retreated to the van, with Wolverine covering them. It was tight fit, with the extra passengers. Once in safely, Wolverine gunned the engine, and peeled out, crushing many zombies under the powerful van's tires. The van sped off into the night, leaving nothing but a few random staggering undead, and the useless bodies of the rotting zombies. In the midst of it, a single figure stood on the street corner. Albert Wesker stood there, black jacket and pants and boots, with his dark shades, watching the van speed off. "Well, well Chris. Not in town for five minutes, and already you side with the foe. I let you get away alive before, but this time, things will be different," he grumbled, turned, and left the corner, disappearing into the night. 


	4. Shadows of the Past

It's pretty pointless to point out that I don't own anything in this fic. I believe I mentioned it in my past few fics. Anyways, just wanted to thank anyone who's shown interest in my works. I know that in the past few chapters, I was either overly gory or went over board with cussing, and upon reading it again, I noticed in one chapter, I cussed more in it than the whole Resident Evil series. *shrugs* oh well. 

Wolverine drove a steady fast pace back to the mansion. He kept glancing back in his mirror, getting glimpses of the four new characters. "You say you people are like special police?" he growled, not fully trusting them. Chris shook his head. "Not all of us. Me and Jill are, and our friend Barry Burton is. He's the one in the helicopter that's been following you," explained Chris, nodding his head out the window. In the darkness, the faint outline of a helicopter could be seen. "We don't want to turn on the lights. We really don't need any hunters or zombies tailing us to where your are headed." Logan nodded. "That brings me to a new question, how do you guys know about all these things?" Once again Chris shook his head. "It's a long tale, and I think it's best told only once we have all those who will be involved together." Logan grunted, glancing over to Ororo. He quickly drove through the broken gates, pulling up in front of the porch to the Institute. "Get ready to talk bub, we're here."

A few minutes later, Chris and the rest of his team were seated in a large study, surrounded by several young teens, the two adults, Logan and Ororo, and two other ones. One was Charles Xavier, as he introduced himself as. The other was a large figure of a man, covered entirely by a huge trench coat. Nothing could be seen of him. "Now Mr. Redfield, would you care to share your story with us?" politely asked Professor Xavier. Chris nodded. "It all started over six years ago. Back in a small mid-west town of Raccoon City. Actually, outside of it. In the Barclay Mountains. There had been reports of missing persons, and later, reports of dead and mutilated bodies, which suddenly disappeared as soon as found. The local police were totally puzzled. A large expedition of the mountains was put underway, with members of out S.T.A.R.S team sent to find missing persons and the cause of the disturbances. We soon lost contact with them," said Chris. He was about to continue when he was interrupted by the young man who had addressed himself as Scott in the van. "Excuse me, but what exactly is S.T.A.R.S.?" Jill nodded to Chris, and she spoke towards the young man. "S.T.A.R.S., Special Tactics and Rescue Service. We were formed under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department to deal with increasing terrorism and crime. When things seem too dangerous or mysterious for the standard police officials, we're sent out," she explained. Chris nodded, and once again turned his attention to all in the room. "Soon after losing contact with the first team, the remaining members, consisting of Myself, Jill, Barry, Wesker, Brad, and John. John was the first to find one of our members severed hand, still gripping the hand gun. That was when one of those zombie dogs got him. There was a huge pack, and our bullets seemed useless. Brad was frightened and took off in the helicopter, leaving us stranded on the ground. Wesker, being our team captain, instructed we run and head for a nearby mansion. Inside the mansion, we found the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team members, dead or dying. We also for the first time encountered the zombies. They were the result of Umbrella scientists who had been infected with the T-Virus. Just the slightest bite or scratch would pass on the virus. Luckily, our members had been killed in a way that the virus had no way of working. They either lost their heads, got poisoned, or were pecked alive by birds, driven insane by the virus. Of course, after exploring the mansion and meeting giant snakes and mutated plants and sharks, we found a sole survivor, who was shoot dead by a mysterious sniper. It was too late before we discovered that the traitor had been Wesker, paid by Umbrella to bring the members of S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion to serve as test subjects to see the effectiveness of their new bio-weapons," growled Chris. Todd looked up, confused. "You mean that those zombies were weapons? Then what's the problem? You guys killed the snakes, sharks, and plants right? Those zombies and dogs aren't that dangerous, just a few bullets and their gone right?" he asked, getting a slight grin. Chris looked down on the young boy with grave look. "I wish it was that simple. No, there are others. The snake, plants, sharks, and even giant spiders were just a start. The true weapons were Hunters, the result of the T-Virus coming in contact with reptilian and amphibian DNA, and the Tyrants. Tyrants, I hope none of you have to encounter those, but judging from what my friends have encountered, you most certainly will. The Tyrant is the perfect biological weapon. Unfeeling, uncaring, virtually unstoppable. You could succeed in shooting it down a few times, but it stays down only long enough for the T-Virus to mutate further, having it learn from its past mistake, and improving it. As of so far, the only effective way of destroying one is blowing it completely into pieces. Of course, even after me and Jill destroyed the Tyrant, with Barry, Brad, and Rebecca Chambers. She was a new recruit, and hadn't been taken on the rescue mission with us, but followed anyways. She saved my butt a lot, only to be shot dead by Wesker, but not before she set the self destruct button, blowing up the Mansion, and any evidence of what happened. We assumed it was over, and the Wesker was dead. We were wrong," sighed Chris. 

"After when Jill, Barry, Brad, and I returned to town, the Mayor and Chief of police refused to believe a word of what we said. In frustration, both me and Barry resigned from S.T.A.R.S. and left town. I went off to further investigate Umbrella's actions. While I was gone, Raccoon City took a turn for the worse," grumbled Chris, falling silent. Jill put a hand on his shoulder, then turned to the group and spoke. "Me and Brad remained in town, though I'm sure had we known what was to happen, we would of left with Chris. Evidently, a few of the zombies had gotten lose from the mansion before it blew, and started attacking civilians. The attacks were ignored by the police, and the numbers of zombies quickly boomed. It wasn't till the whole town had been nearly over run and destroyed, that the police and S.W.A.T. teams took action. They were over powered and devoured. This I made a decision to arm myself and leave then, but It seems that during the night the zombies had me trapped in an abandoned storage building, that Claire and Leon came to town." Jill nodded to Leon, who cleared his throat. "We can only assume that's true. I had been accepted to the ranks of the Raccoon City Police Department, but once I had entered the town, things seemed very wrong. There was no one on the streets, and everything was deathly silent. Of course, I soon found Claire, running from a group of zombies. While we were in my car, she explained she was looking for her brother Chris, but after a bad wreck, we had been separated. I sought refuge in the police department, only to find all the officers dead and turned to zombies. It was here that we found a new bio-weapon, the Licker. It looked like a man, skinless and nude, with his brain exposed, with razor sharp teeth, and an extendable nine foot long tongue. I also had come across a woman named Ada Wong, who turned out only to be a spy for Umbrella, seeking the G-Virus. The G-Virus was a improvement on the T-Virus, developed by Doctor William Berkin. Of course, while trying to keep it from Umbrella, he infected himself with the virus, which turned him into a monster worse than even a Tyrant. While searching the police department, it was discovered that the Chief had been on Umbrella's pay roll, and had trapped all the officers in the building, killing them for his own pleasure. Thankfully, the man met his end at the hands of the mutated Dr. Berkin. Me and Ada discovered an underground lab of Umbrella's much later. While here, I encountered a species of mutated plant, and found a sample of the G-Virus. This is when Ada showed her true colors, and turned a gun on me, demanding the virus. That's when Dr. Berkins wife appeared, half dead, managing to shoot and kill Ada. With both Ada and Mrs. Berkin dead or dying, I threw the virus down a deep pit, where I can only assume it still is, useless. While trying escape, I encountered the Monster Berkin, and once again killed him. While this all transpired, Claire had come across a young girl, who turned out to be Sherry Berkin, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Berkin. She and Claire were pursued through the police department by a Tyrant, sent by Umbrella to retrieve the last sample of the G-Virus, which had been in a locket that Sherry carried. Claire disposed of the sample by tossing it into a pit of molten lead, sending the Tyrant in with it. Though, as a testament to it's title as the perfect bio-weapon, it rose from the pit, and attacked Claire, who, with the help from a mysterious helper, blew it up with a rocket launcher. She then returned power to an underground rail system, which she used to escape, also helping me escape. We thought we were home free, but it turns out I hadn't killed Berkin. He only had mutated further, and started to consume the train. An automatic self-destruct sequence destroyed the train the Berkin. Though, both me and Claire knew things weren't over. She still needed to find her brother, and I suspected that Umbrella was just getting started," finished Leon.

Jill nodded, turning once more to the teens. "It was true. The whole time, Umbrella had developed a super Tyrant, Nemesis. This new version was more intelligent and more powerful than all that had come before it. It had been programmed to seek and destroy all the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S., but only succeeded in taking the life of Brad Vickers. This monster had a tentacle that it used to strike out and either absorb the victims brain matter, or infect it with the T-Virus. The damn thing chased me all around the ruins of Raccoon City. It was here that I met Carlos Oliveira. He was part of an organization called U.B.C.S., Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. It had been formed apart from Umbrella, and was comprised of war criminals and exiled soldiers. They seemed like a bunch of foot soldiers to do Umbrella's dirty work, and was exactly that. Much like S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella paid the teams captain to sabotage things, and use the taskforce as test subjects for the new bio-weapons, Nemesis, improved versions of the Hunters, and a giant worm known as a Gravedigger, and Drain Deimos. After getting my hands on a rocket launcher, I shot down the traitor Captain's escape Helicopter, and used it to injure the final form of Nemesis enough so that I could turn on a large laser blaster to destroy it. Even after all that, I had to use my Magnum to finish off the damn things tentacle. A warning system on a radar I had picked up warned me of an approaching warhead. Things looked bad for me and Carlos, but luckily, Barry had shown up in a S.T.A.R.S. helicopter, and flew us out of there, just as the warhead vaporized Raccoon City, at the orders of the President. At that point on, Me, Barry, and Carlos teamed up and hunted down the remaining forces of Umbrella. We soon were able to contact Chris, who had met up with Leon. Unfortunately, Claire had already left, all the way to Paris." At long last, Jill finished, and Claire took her turn, to finish up the tale. "I had been researching things on Umbrella, and while investigating things, I discovered that they had a lab in Paris. I was captured, and taken to a secret prison camp, obviously illegal, and with out the French Army's consent. Shortly after I arrived, the camp was attacked and bombed. Though, all this accomplished was the release of hundred's of zombies. Turns out, the camp was just another excuse for Umbrella send it's sickest scientists, the type that get off to seeing others suffer and die slowly yet painfully. It was while trying to escape that I met Steve Burnside, a young man who was imprisoned because his father was leaking out information to the authorities. Umbrella simply imprisoned the family, shot the mother, and turned the father into a zombie. Steve unfortunately came across his zombie father, and was forced to kill it. It was there that I encountered Alfred Ashford. His father was one of the scientists responsible for the T-Virus. He released a nasty little surprise on me, a newly developed bio-weapon, the Bandersnatch. This creature is about seven feet tall, and looks like it's made of putty. It has only one arm, which it can extend extremely far, and is clawed and powerful enough to crush your skull. I also encountered another creature underdevelopment, an Albinoid. It's strange looking creature, almost tadpole like with four legs and a tail, that produces electrical shock. After while exploring a nearby army base and palace, I discovered a secret passage, to the Ashford family mansion. It was there that we discovered that Alfred cross dressed to look like his twin sister Alexia. Though, upon the discovery, Alfred attacked us, and was shot down by Steve. While we both attempted to escape to the safety of a hidden airport, Alfred released a Tyrant on me, which according to shipping documents, Umbrella ships them in huge frozen capsules, giving the impression that you can subdue a Tyrant with extreme cold. I thought I had killed it, and joined Steve on an airplane, which we flew out on, escaping the base. Though, the Tyrant had snuck on board, I used the cargo release feature to send a large box of junk rocketing at the Tyrant, knocking it out of the plane. I can only assume it plummeted to its death. Shortly after, somehow Alfred took control of the plane, forcing it to land in a secret Umbrella lab in Antarctica. While here, it was discovered that Alexia was in fact a real person, who had injected herself with the T-Virus, and froze herself for 15 years, long enough for her body to fully become one with the virus, but with the slowed pace of the infection, giving her full control of her mutation. This greatly differed from the fate of her father. She and Alfred had infected him with the virus, but once it was obvious that his body was not adapting to the virus, they locked him deep with in the base. He then became a Tyrant known as Nosferatu. He was blind, with two tentacles, and a large opening in his chest. After killing it by blowing up it's heart, me and Steve escaped the base, leaving Alfred with fatal gunshot wound. As bad luck would have it, it was exactly then that the automated equipment in a secret sub room in the base released Alexia. Finding her brother dead at her feet, she took her revenge out on us by destroying our escape plow, infecting Steve and turning him into a monster, leaving me for dead. It was nearly around this time that Chris arrived in Paris, tipped off by an email I sent Leon. He found the base over run by zombies, and also discovered that Wesker was alive, but not human. While attempting to kill Chris, Wesker became aware of Alexia's continued life, and soon left, but not after leaving the base crawling with Hunters, and a new poisonous form of Hunter, the Sweeper. Their slashes were both deadly and poisonous. After a lot of trouble at the army base, Chris discovered a secret jet, and with the information he got from a dieing guard, he flew off towards the Antarctic base. He found and healed me, not after a lot of problems from Wesker and his Hunters. After I was able to get away from the mutated Steve, Chris confronted Alexia, who had seemingly killed Wesker for good, and after a hard fight, destroyed her. Afterwards, we all reunited, and went on after Umbrella. Which brings us to the present," finished Claire. She sat down, and the room became silent, everyone absorbing the tale. Logan was the first to talk. "So your saying that Umbrella had a secret lab under the Brotherhood Boarding House, without Mystique or Magneto knowing? Doesn't seem possible to me," he grumbled, with the three members of the Brotherhood nodding. This brought a cough from Professor Xavier. "From what I hear, and from the evidence that Umbrella is a far reaching organization, I'm willing to bet Magneto and Mystique knew full well it was there." Chris looked to Logan and Professor X, rather confused. "Who or what is Magneto and Mystique?" This brought a series of uneasy glances from all in the room. Finally, Professor Xavier motioned for the trench coated man to step from the shadows. "Hank, if you would please remove your coat, I think it will be easier to explain us," said the professor. Slowly, Hank removed the jacket, causing a shocked gasp from the five humans in the room. Hank McCoy stood, there, his blue fur exposed. "My friends, I must inform you, that all here are mutants. Born with special gifts and abilities, brought on naturally by a gene known as the X-Gene. Magneto and Mystique are two terrorist mutants. Magneto's influence is far reaching, and considering his past with genetic tampering, the actions of Umbrella no doubt seem right up his alley." Chris was the first to speak. He turned to Kurt, grinning a little. "I knew you looked blue when I first saw you." Kurt gave a shy grin, turning off his holo-watch, showing his true blue demon like appearance. Jill looked around, laughing. "Ok, how many more of you are blue and furry? That little smelly kid there?" she said, motioning towards Todd. Todd shook his head, hanging it sadly. "Nope, I ain't, and the smell is just part of my mutation yo. That and other things," he grumbled, looking down. Claire smiled, and elbowed Jill in the side. "Don't be mean, he's actually kinda cute." This caused Todd to look up quickly and smile. 

After a quick explanation and demonstration of all those assembled abilities, excluding Rogue for obvious reasons, the group once again sat down. Hank was the first to speak. "So, there is a cure for the virus?" Chris nodded. "Yes, but only to a certain point. Once the victim has turned zombie, there is no going back." Hank nodded. "It seemed that way, but due to some testing on zombie DNA we collected, I believe there is a way to cure and reverse the affects on mutants. Though I can only assume it's possible if the body is still in one piece." With that, Hank stood. "I must beg your pardon, but I must check up on two of the teens who have been infected." Hank was about to leave, when a knock came from the door. Since all were assembled, no one had a clue who it could be. Hank quickly ducked behind a bookcase, and Logan answered the door. Risty stood there. She looked around, a little confused. "Am I interrupting something Rogue?" she asked, a little confused. Rogue blushed and quickly moved to the door. "Uh kinda," she started, but was stopped by Logan. "How'd you get in here?" he growled. With this Forge poked his head in. "Oh, that was me. She was at the gate, and we were both worried that something was wrong. I used my guest pass to disable the alarm. Since I've seen her all the time, I thought I would be ok. Guess I was wrong," he explained sheepishly. Xavier shook his. "No that is fine Forge. Considering how dangerous it is outside, I would much rather have Risty here where it's safe." Logan nodded, then turned to the group. "Well, It's been a long night, and I can only assume things are going to get a lot more insane. I suggest you all go to your rooms and get some rest. Risty will stay with Rogue and Kitty. Blob and Toad will camp out in here. Lance insisted we let him stay in the medical room with Pietro and Tabitha, so we have a room there for him. Forge, you and the others are kinda unexpected. We don't know what to do with you guys," said Logan. Forge shook his head. "I was here to show Beast some of my new machines, but I think there seems to be a bigger story here." Logan laughed slightly. "You have no idea. Beast will explain things. He's in the lab." Forge nodded and left. Chris stood, and headed to the door, followed by the rest. "We don't really plan on getting any sleep. We would how ever like to use your Dining room to set up our communication equipment." Professor Xavier nodded. "Will your other friends be joining us?" Leon shook his head. "No, they'll most likely be going through the town, hunting down all zombie and dogs and any other thing infected with the virus." With that, the five left, and headed down the hall. 

Late into the night, while most everyone was asleep, save for the small group of humans in the Dining Room and the adults who were in the Medical Room and Lab, a single dark form snuck around in the shadows. It quickly moved down the hallway, down the stairs, to the front of the lobby. It quickly punched in a secret code. Outside, all the security devices which had been on full alert the whole night, shooting down zombies and dogs, suddenly shut down. For awhile all was quiet. Then the shadows of a large group of zombies stumbled across the threshold of the mansion's driveway, heading towards the house. On the other side of the mansion, a secret door opened, one that was only opened in case of emergencies or early morning training sessions. Out of the shadows, a creature rustled from the bushes. It's evil yellow eyes glowed in the dark, it's sharp claws glittering slightly in the moon light. It sniffed the opening, and once it found that the opening was safe, let out a slight hissing growl, and six more of it's kind emerged from the bushes and trees, gaining access to the tunnel. Back in the lobby, a single moon beam cast upon the figure or Risty, smiling, as she simply opened the doors, turning into a crow, and flying free of the mansion. She had down her part, now it was up to the other's to sabotage things and get the target mutants captured or infected.


	5. Darkest Before the Dawn

It's a shame really, that I must repeat a disclaimer..... so I'm. Either get the hint from the past chapters or get some meds for short term memory loss. Not an insult to people who read my fics and like em, just the stupid corporate money monkeys that might wanna sue me. Plus, to add injury to insult over my Brotherhood withdrawls, This Saturday will finally be a episode featuring the Brotherhood, and Pietro's sister the Scarlet Witch, and I'm going to be away for the weekend at a wedding, where I'll be the only teen present..... *bangs head against the wall till he passes out*

Todd stared up at the ceiling of the spare room he and Fred were sharing for the night. He couldn't help but wonder why things had to happen like they did. It seemed like less than an hour ago, he and Fred were looking for supplies to build a shaving cream balloon launcher to use on the X-Men, and now they were sleeping in the X-Men's Mansion, while two of their members were struggling to hold onto life. Todd cursed Mystique and Magneto for entering their lives, though in Pietro's case, that had been unavoidable. The small teen struggled hard to hold back his tears. Just when he had gained a second family, another chance, here he was losing them again. Except, it wasn't quick and painless like the car crash that had killed his parents. From what he had managed to understand, his friends weren't just dieing, they were facing a fate worse than death. Todd thought of the monsters he faced down in the basement. They were just like the monsters that came to him in his sleep. His secret demons, of the pain and torment of his past, coming back and attacking him. Except these demons weren't only in his head, they were real, and they were hurting his friends. And deep down, it was his fault. He found the box, he called out for all his friends to come and see.... and now they're dieing. With that final thought, Todd could no longer hold back tears, and started to sob.

Fred was heavy in most things, but tonight, he was not a heavy sleeper. He trying to comprehend just what was happening. The very thought that this was nothing more than a bad dream was over powering, his brain refusing to let the truth of the matter enter. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard Todd. He knew the smaller teen was crying. Fred wanted to go and try to comfort and cheer up his friend, but that just doesn't happen. All his life, he was taught that only the strongest win. Showing compassion and kindness were signs of weakness. Fred refused to think of himself as weak. He continued to lay there, his back to Todd, listening to the choking sobs of the poor boy. Fred thought of all the times he and Todd had teamed up, not only in battle, but to pull pranks on anyone they could find. They had been a good team. They were great friends. Friends.... the very thought of the word brought the Blob's thoughts to his two other friends down in the lab, dieing. He thought of how he had been powerless to save them, too weak to stop all the bad things. Then he thought of what life would be like if the same things happened to Lance and Todd. The very thought sent a chill right down his spine. With a heavy sigh, Fred sat up. He looked across the dark room, at the now huddled form of Todd, hugging his knees to his chest in a corner, crying. He got up and moved over to Todd, kneeling on one knee. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked, trying to sound tough, but still nice. Todd wiped his eyes, not looking at Fred. "Oh hey. Sorry man. Pathetic of me to cry huh?" he mumbled. Fred shrugged. "Not really, some real scary stuff happening. You afraid?" Todd shook his head. "Not of dieing no. Just, thinking. If I had just kept my big mouth shut, none of this would of happened," he choked. Fred looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Todd looked up at Fred with wide, bloodshot eyes. "You know what I mean man. It's all my fault this all happened. Pietro and Tabitha are dieing because of my, yo. I found the stupid box, and now everyone is paying for my stupidity. Makes me wish I had died in that car crash with my parents," he sobbed, grabbing his knees tightly. Fred looked at his friend, shocked. "You can't really believe that man. This isn't your fault. It's that Umbrella company's fault, and Magneto and Mystique. Those two screwed with us enough, and trust me little buddy, you, me, Lance, and even Pietro and Tabitha are gonna hunt down them all, and make them pay. Nobody messes with the Brotherhood. We're a team, we're a family, we're friends. I may not the smartest little buddy, but trust me, I know we're gonna be ok," said Fred, placing a large hand on Todd's shoulder. Todd looked up again, smiling a little, sniffling. "Your right man. When we find those guys, we're gonna go mid-evil on their asses yo," he said. Fred nodded, and stood up. "No point in sleeping. Might as well go see how things are with the others. You wanna come?" asked Fred, already walking towards the door. Todd shook his head. "Nah man, I'm sorta bushed, and well, let's just say I'm not in a good shape to go walking in front of the X-Geeks." Fred shrugged, opened the door, and left. The door was left ajar just slightly, enough so Todd had some light, and could see a little bit of the hallway. He sighed, and went back to his sleeping bag on the floor. The small teen got in, and curled up, his back to the door. He had just closed his eyes, starting to doze off, when a shadow blocked the light from the door. Dark red eyes stared into the room, at the small form on the floor. A dark green clawed hand entered through the crack of the door, opening it slightly, very quietly, and the dark figure slipped into the room, it's breath hissing a little, as it closed the door.

Kitty snuck out of her room, trying not to wake Rogue. Risty was no where's to be found. Kitty shrugged, figuring she just went to the bathroom. She secretly hopped Kurt or Mr. McCoy weren't wandering the halls. The young teen girl had just slipped through the door, and closed it quietly, when she turned and bumped into something. She fell down, letting out a small shout, covering her face. "Whoa, I know I'm not the greatest looking guy, but no reason to scream," grunted a voice. Kitty looked up, seeing Fred standing there. She let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing Blob? You scared me half to death." Fred shrugged. "I was going to check in on Lance and the others. Make sure things are ok. What are you doing out?" he asked, getting a slight smirk. Kitty got up and crossed her arms, turning her back to Blob. "None of your business. You're a guest here, you have no right to ask what I'm doing in my own home." Fred chuckled and was about to give a comeback, when the sound of shattering glass filled the mansion. "What the heck?" yelled Fred, running to the stairs, towards the sound, with Kitty following him close behind. When they reached the top of the stairs, what they saw turned them both pale. The whole lobby was filling up with zombies. The number was nearly countless. "How'd they get past the security?" screamed Kitty. Her eyes filled with fear as a huge dog leapt from the wriggling mass of undead bodies, lunging right for her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the painful bite, but it never came. The next thing she heard was the found of something getting hit very hard, and the death yelp of the dog. She opened her eyes to find Fred standing in front of her. His hand was covered in the dog's blood. He had back hand the mutt across the room. "Quick run!" he yelled, pushing her toward the hallways. Kitty turned quickly, and bumped into something once more. Though, this time it wasn't something as friendly as Fred. She looked on in horror into the dark red eyes of some weird lizard creature, that just had to be the hunter that Chris had told the group about. The creature hissed, revealing a mouth filled with very sharp teeth. The Hunter then grabbed Kitty by the arms, it's claws pinching into her skin, and it opened its maw, leaning forward, about to consume her head. She closed her eyes and screamed. "Oh no you don't," yelled Fred, as he used both of his mighty hands to hold open the creatures mouth. The teeth were unable to puncture his impervious skin. The creature hissed madly, releasing Kitty, and gripping onto Fred's hands with it's claws, it's sharp clawed feet kicking at his stomach, only resulting in his overall's getting shredded. Fred grunted, and use his full strength on the creature's jaw. The next sound was a high pitched howl, and a sickening crack. The body of the Hunter crumbled on the floor, it upped jaw hanging loosely to the side. Fred and snapped it's jaw clear in half. The creature's blood poured freely from it wound. 

"We need to get out of here," yelled Fred. Kitty shook her head. "No, we gotta warn the others. The security isn't on, and odds are everyone is still asleep and sitting ducks. I'm gonna phase through the walls and warn everyone. You better go get Todd," yelled Kitty, disappearing through the wall of the hallway before Fred could protest. The large teen looked down on the body of the Hunter, then at the mob of zombies filling the lobby, and making it's way up the stairs. He quickly charged down the hallway. He got to the doorway of the room he and Todd were in, and turned the knob. It was stuck. He kept trying, but the door wouldn't budge. Out of frustration he growled, and threw his weight against the wooden door, breaking it down. The next thing he knew, something with very red eyes was launching itself at him. He felt the impact of the creature on him, the force was enough to knock him off his feet, crashing into the opposite wall. The monster howled and leapt into the air, landing onto the large boy, slashing it's claws at him wildly. The creature was in a frenzy, the death cry of it's companion obviously having scared it. Fred gritted his teeth, trying to get a hold of the vicious monster, when there was a flash of motion beyond it, and then a loud crunch. The Hunter fell dead onto of Fred, it's skull caved in. Kitty stood there, holding a bronze statue. "Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked, her eyes opened wide. Fred nodded, then quickly got up rushing into the room. "Todd! Where are you man?!" he yelled searching the room. It was torn apart. The windows were shattered. Kitty ran to the window, but saw nothing on the ground, but hundreds of zombies. "Where the heck are all these things coming from," she cried, turning to Fred, who was on his knees. In his large hand was a very tiny object. It was Todd's studded leather bracelet. He never took it off. It had been ripped off, and there as a light trace of blood on it. Fred just stared at the little object, tears filling his eyes. "I should of stayed.... he was too small," he muttered. Kitty tugged on his arm. "Fred, snap out of it. Todd probably got out, but even if he didn't, I really don't think he'd want you to stay here and die," she screamed. Fred leapt to his feet, letting out a loud earth shattering scream. "MAGNETO YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! I'M GONNA RIP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THIS CREATURES APART, THEN I'M GONNA DO THE SAME TO YOU!" he screamed, and raced out of the room. Kitty chased after him. The hallway was already filling with zombie's and zombie dogs. Fred merely yelled, running down the hallway, crushing anything that got in his way. Kitty ran behind him, jumping over the crushed bodies of the zombies and dogs, still moaning and kicking with their broken limbs, the sickening cracks and crunches filling her eyes. Fred had just reached the end of the hallway, when something grabbed the side of his face. There was sudden rush of feeling, and the world became nothing but darkness for him.

Professor Xavier was in the lab with Hank and Lance. Forge was studying the virus samples. Suddenly, a sudden feeling of fear overwhelmed the Professor. He instantly sent out a mind probe, and saw Kitty and Fred fighting the zombies. "Beast, collect everything you can, we have to leave. The zombies have made it into the complex," he ordered. Lance jumped to his feet. "What? How did any of those things make it past your security?" he yelled. "I don't know. We don't have time to find that out," yelled the Professor. Forge and Beast quickly grabbed a mini lap top, and stored the samples in a briefcase. Professor X took the burdens from them, holding them on his lap. Beast then moved to the tables where Pietro and Tabitha lay. He took them both in his arms. Forge had just opened the doors, when a large Hunter lunged forward. Forge barely had time to dodge, but luckily the Professor was ready. He used the full force of his mental powers, and used it to overload the creatures brain, causing the back of it's head to explode, dropping the monster dead instantly. "Head for the docking bay of the X-Jet, It's the only way out," yelled Xavier, as he sent the same message out to all of the students in the building. The older man didn't know how many creatures were in the building, but could only hope his pupils were trained enough to escape this horror.

Roberto and Amara had just gotten the message and rushed into the hallway. The last thing Amara saw was a pair of clawed hands. The Hunter's razor sharp nails ripped open the young girl's face, knocking her back on top of Roberto. Her eyes were worthless, and she sobbed out in pain, trying to crawl away from her attacker. Her motions merely pinned down Roberto, how was trying to move out of the way. Out of desperation, Amara turned her full body into extremely heated flames. Unfortunately, this was unexpected to Roberto, who was unable to use his powers to save himself from the flames, and was given severe third degree burns all over the front of his body. With all his strength, he kicked the young girl off of her, only to turn to see the Hunter leap high in the air, and slash down with it's claws, ripping the young boy's head clear off his body, sending his body crumpling to the floor, lifeless. Amara was still engulfed in her own flames, and was tossing fireballs blindly. The hallway was quickly filled with fire. The Hunter screamed in pain, the flames scorching it's hide. The poor girl was unable to keep up with the assault, the pain and blood loss too great, and she soon was unable to remain protected by fire. She fell to her knees, and awaited death, crying openly. The injured monster hissed and leapt upon her, using its claws to rip her open savagely, sending her blood and flesh sizzling into the flames. The monster had just started to feast on it's kill, when the roof collapsed from the flames, crushing the monster to death. 

Sam, Ray, and Jubilee were running down the corridors, with Ray using his powers to fry every zombie and dog that came into their path. Though, just as they turned a sharp corner, they came ran into Fred, literally. The large teen's body filled the hallway. "What the hell?" cursed Ray, charge up, ready to fry the boy to ashes so he could pass. "Ray don't!" yelled Kitty. She and Rogue stood there. "He's out cold, Rogue here jumped him," muttered Kitty. Rogue put her hands on her hips, glaring at Kitty. "Like it's my fault. There are all these freaky monsters in the hallway. It was an accident." Ray shook his head angrily. "Well, why are we standing here? Let's get to the X-Jet!" Kitty stood in front of him. "We can't just leave him here," she yelled. Ray pushed her aside, running forward. "It's him or us," he yelled, turning back, which was a big mistake. Out of an open door way, a zombie lurched out, reaching for the teen boy. Ray shouted, and used his powers to fry the monster, but was too late, and only ended up having the body fall on him, sending both of them tumbling down the stairs, right into the mass of zombies. Ray tried to get up and run, but was instantly seized by the hands of the undead attackers, dragging him down, using their teeth to rip the flesh from his arms, neck, and sides. His screams of pain echoed up to the other members of the X-men, sending chills deep into their souls. It was just then that Fred sat up, holding his head. "Oh man, what hit me..." he grumbled. Kitty and Sam helped him to his feet. "No time to explain, we gotta go!" she yelled. Just then, the wall behind them opened up. All the teens turned and yelled, and the young Jamie, jumped back, screaming. "Oh man, Jamie, you scared the shit outta of us man," moaned Sam. The young boy stood there trembling. "You guys did the same. Come on though, I found these secret passages. We can escape!" exclaimed the young boy. The other teens nodded and joined the young boy in the passage, with secret door closing behind them, their last chance to survive. 


	6. Down with Wesker

LAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE BRING YOU THE....... DISCLAIMER!!! THAT'S RIGHT, THIS LITTLE WASTE OF MINE AND YOUR TIME IS NEEDED FOR THOSE LEGAL NUTCRACKERS WHO MIGHT TRY AND SUE ME FOR USING THE X-MEN EVOLUTION CHARACTERS, RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS, AND THIS VERY DISCLAIMER, FOR IT'S BASED ON THE DISCLAIMER FROM THE OFFSPRING'S ALBUM, IXNAY ON THE HOMBRE!!! Bottom line.... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!

Chris was staring out the large window of the Dining Room, when he first saw the zombies get past the main gate. He instantly gripped his handgun, and tapped Jill on the shoulder, pointing to the window. She quickly gasped. This brought all the other's attention to the window. This resulted on the quick scrambling to feet, and loading of weapons. Chris slung a double barrel shotgun over his shoulder, placing two machine guns in a holster on his belt. Jill grabbed a Python Magnum and slung a grenade launcher over shoulder, packing her side pack full with Acid and Fire rounds. Claire grabbed her B.O.W. gun and slung a holder for the darts over her shoulder, sliding her hunting knife in its holder by her shoulder. Barry grabbed his trusty magnum, placing a flame thrower in a backpack which he quickly put on, adding plenty of ammo and healing items. Leon grabbed his hand gun, slinging an assault rifle over his shoulder, crossing a sniper rifle over it. The five humans, no armed to the teeth, ran for the door, intending to warn the professor. However, no sooner had they even started towards the door, the room as filled with the sound of broken glass. Through each of the five huge glass windows, a Hunter had jumped through. Instantly, each member of the group aimed their weapons on the creatures, only to feel a hard blow to the chest. All five went flying across the room. Jill, the first to get to her feet again, looked up to see five Bandersnatches jump through the broken windows. That's when Wesker jumped through the middle window. 

Chris jumped to his feet. "Wesker, I should of known," he growled, readying to pull his weapon up. Wesker merely snapped his fingers, and a huge tongue shot out from the darkness, snatching the gun from the man's hand. Five Lickers crawled into the room, through the tops of the broken windows, one holding the handgun in it's mouth. "As you can all see, I have complete control with these five. It's a true beauty of genetic improvement. They are all connected to me, and I need not but think my commands, and all these creatures do as I command," explained the evil man, staring at all five of his prey through his tinted black shades. "Too much of a coward to face us alone?" barked Barry, who was gripping his Magnum tightly. Claire and Leon looked around the room, trying to figure their chances of survival, which were pretty low. Wesker noticed this, and grinned. "Nope, sorry. No Claire, you and Chris are not slipping between my fingers this time. Even if by luck you do get past these monsters, the mansion by now is completely consumed with zombies and dogs. Not to mention more Hunters." At just the mention of it's name, the five Hunters hissed angrily, crouched low, ready to strike. "So your the one who let everyone in," growled and unseen voice.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Wolverine launched himself from the corner of the room. With his claws extended, he made a quick run across, ripping open the throats of all the Hunters. The gruesome creatures fell to the floor, their bodies writhing in their death throes, dark green blood spurting from the deep gashes, spray all over the large wooden table. Wesker stood calm, pointing to the new attacker. The Lickers growled, jumping towards him, but were torn apart in the gun fire given from the five members of the humans. Barry and Jill were the only two not shooting the Lickers, they instead, took this advantage to use their Magnums to blow off the head's of the horrible Bandernatches, their oozing gray brain matter spreading on the far walls, blood pouring down their decapitated bodies. Wesker remained standing still, his shoes now becoming soaked with the blood of the dead creatures. "Don't even think of jumping out the window," muttered Chris, one eye closed, his handgun aimed right at the man's forehead. At just then, the windows were closed off by sheets of ice. Bobby stepped out through a side door. "He won't be doing that," the boy said, a cocky little grin spread across his face. 

Wesker looked from face to face, looking down the barrel of each weapon pointed straight at his head. Then he gave a grim grin, a low chuckle escaping his throat. "You really think you've won. You really think you have me? Well, guess what, you haven't." Before he even finished this statement, his movements became nothing but a blur. Each person in the room tried to track his movements. Chris watched in horror as each of his friends were brought down hard by the movements of the super fast Wesker. He had gotten so much faster since they had met in Antarctica. Jill and Claire fell first, the hollow sound of a boot being placed in the side of their head's audible. Bobby was then thrown across the room, a huge crater forming in the front of his shirt, obviously created by a super powered kick. Barry and Leon were next, both thrown hard against the far wall. Wolverine and Chris stood back to back, as the super blur sped around them. "Just great, right when we get that one kid who runs like this down, and new guy pops up and does the same thing," growled Wolverine, trying to slash at Wesker with his claws. Chris didn't answer. He aimed his gun at the far wall. He fired, heard the bullet bounce off the metal that was in the support beam, and heard the satisfying sound of contact. But, the blur hadn't stopped. There was no blood even trailing with it. "What did I hit then?" he muttered, and felt Wolverine collapse behind him. Wesker stopped then, placing a hard punch to the man's face. "Did you honestly think that would work? I thought I trained you better than that Chris," he growled, and swung his fist hard, aiming right for Chris's nose.

Just as the fist was mere inches from contact, Wesker looked up, and saw nothing but green. The impact of something thick and slimy hit him hard in the face, sending him stumbling back a few paces. "You play really dirty, yo, but I got moves you can't match," yelled Todd, jumping through the window. In mid jump, he shot out his tongue, wrapping it around Wesker's legs, pulling him off his feet. The young teen landing softly, and ran as fast as he could, trying to plant a hard kick to the blond headed target, but was quickly caught in the ribs by a hard side kick from the man. Todd stumbled back, but even the few seconds was enough for Wesker to rush in, and pummel the poor boy several times in the ribs super hard. He finished off the attack with a hard knee to the boy's stomach, sending him flying into the air, landing hard on top of the room's table. The small teen remained there, motionless. Wesker grinned, and turned to face Chris, only to see the barrel of a gun. There was a bright flash, and the bang of the gun. This was all in slow motion for Wesker. At point blank even his super speed wasn't enough to get him out of the way. The bullet caught him in the shoulder, sending him spinning. Chris squeezed off several rounds, all impacting. A few bullet ripped through Wesker's chest, another through both his shoulder's and right arm, the rest burying themselves in his stomach. When the click of Chris's gun signaled it's emptiness, Wesker stood there, his clothes torn apart, blood flowing freely from his open wounds and mouth. Then, he merely fell forward, and moved no more. Chris stood there, breathing hard, holding his gun still aimed high where Wesker once stood. 

The rest of his friends had just recovered, except for Todd and Bobby. Wolverine stood next to Chris, looking down on the dead Wesker. "Good thing you didn't end up a bullet short," muttered Wolverine, tossing the bullet that had been buried in his shoulder just a few minutes ago onto the corpse of the evil man. "I'm sorry about that, I had no business taking such a risk," mumbled Chris, turning to Logan, only to be amazed at the sight. There was no wound. Wolverine grinned and went to check on Bobby. "I heal fast," were the only words he gave Chris. Chris shook his head, and turned to the rest of people in the room. "Is everyone ok?" he asked. Barry and Leon nodded, still sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of their heads. Jill nodded looking down at Wesker. Claire however was at the table, checking on Todd. "Barry, get over here. He's been banged up pretty bad," she said, holding the knocked out boy's head up in her hands. The S.T.A.R.S. members quickly went to his side, and they spent the next few minutes patching up the banged up teen.

Meanwhile, the rest of the teens were wandering through the maze like corridor within the institutes walls. "Jamie, you sure you know where your going?" moaned Kitty, who was walking in front of Fred, followed by Rouge, Sam, and Jubilee. The young boy merely shrugged. "Nothing to really do but follow the passage till we find another door. We can't really go back." Fred nodded. He was still a little dizzy from when Rouge absorbed his powers. "Doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure this place doesn't have a ladder. We gotta find a way down stairs to get to the jet," pointed out Rogue. "Not really. All we need to do is get to a safe room, and Kitty can't phase us through the floor," suggested Sam. Everyone nodded, agreeing on the plan of action. "Hey, a new door," exclaimed Jamie. He quickly pushed the secret switch. The door opened up. The young boy barely had time to dodge the stream of spikes thrown at his head. "Oh crap. Sorry Jamie man," yelled Evan. He, Kurt and Wolfbane were in the room. The door was held in place by long spike spears, with zombie hand reaching from the holes in the door, the undead fighting to get into the room. "You guys tried the passage? Get out now!" exclaimed Kurt, pulling all the other teens into the room, closing the door fast. Just as it closed, everyone thought they heard an angry hiss of something unseen. "We tried going through there too, but the passage is blocked by a fire, and there are these weird things that crawl on the ceiling and try and rip your head off," explained Kurt. Everyone shuddered, having been in the dark with those things without knowing it. 

The teens sat on the two beds in the room, resting and trying to think of what to do. "We're on the 2nd floor, but we need to get to the 2nd basement level to get in the corridor that goes to the jet," muttered Kitty. Every once in awhile, Evan would shoot out a spike spear, causing the zombies who were trying to break down the door to back off for a little bit. "We can't teleport or phase, because we have no clue what's in the other rooms," moaned Wolfsbane. Kitty got on her knees, and phased her head through the wall. She looked around the room, which was oddly empty, until she looked forward. A Licker was staring her right in the face. She screamed, and in desperation, phased all the way through, falling hard on the floor below. The Licker hissed, and jumped down, pinning the young girl down to the floor. Just before it could rip Kitty's head off with it's drool covered fangs, Kurt teleported next to it, placing a hard double kick to the creature, sending it flying through opposite window. Kurt grabbed Kitty, teleporting her to the safety of the above room. As they returned, Kitty shouted out. "The window! Why didn't we think of it sooner?" The rest of the group looked around, feeling the stupidity of missing an obvious answer. "Then that's it, we go out the window, and see if we can make it to either a safer room on this level, or go to the ground level and fight our way to the elevator," muttered Evan. He quickly shattered the room's window, and each teen climbed out on the narrow balcony, except for Fred. "Come on Blob, we gotta get going," yelled Kitty, noticing the spikes were becoming splintered, as the zombies started pushing harder, desperate to get the escaping prey. Fred shook his head. "No way. If I get on that balcony, it'll collapse from my weight. You guys go on with your plan. I'll fight my way through the zombies no problem. But get going," he yelled, grabbing the rooms bed, and slamming it over the window, covering the escape. Just then, the zombies broke in, and twenty or more instantly flooded the room, with a few dogs in their midst. Fred growled, balling his fists. "Bring it on!" he yelled, and was soon consumed by the mass of the undead.

That's it for now guys. I was gonna go further, but I figured you'd want something new soon, so this should tide ya over till I figure out what to do now.


	7. Night of the Tyrants

I own nothing..... there, that's the disclaimer...... what more to you want? BACK THE FUCK OFF!

........ sorry....... writer's block is getting to be very bad for my health...

As one group of teens were moving their way across the roof of the mansion, a whole different action was taking place underground.

Lance was watching the back of the group. So far, they had made it through every corridor without running into any more Hunters. "Hey, how much further to the Jet?" he yelled. "Just one more hallway," answered Professor Xavier, who along with Beast were leading the way. Pietro and Tabitha had finally regained their strength and were walking, but neither of them had gotten the full use of their powers back and spoke very little. The party stopped at the next door, and everyone waited for the Professor to punch in the security override. This time, nothing happened. "That's odd, the door must be out.... meaning one of those creatures is in the hallway," muttered Beast. The large blue mutant turned and faced Forge. "Can you get the door open?" he asked. Forge grinned and stepped forward, his arm turning into a combination of machine and flesh. He walked up to the control panel, and pulled it off the wall, and thrust his arm inside. Sparks flew and the sound of the machinery at work filled the room. At last, the door creaked open. The hallway was a mess. The walls were lined with deep scratches, and the floor dented, the opposite door way smashed in. "What in the world did this?" exclaimed the Professor. Just as he finished the statement, a pair of dark red glowing eyes appeared in the opposite doorway. A primal growl was heard, as the creature advanced on the group. The only sound that was heard then was Tabitha's first scream since she was pulled from the Brotherhood basement....

Meanwhile, in the Dining room, the S.T.A.R.S. team had finished patching up Todd. They had to use a lot of surgical tape to wrap around his sides and chest, to help keep the broken and bruised ribs in place. Other than that, he was fine. Wolverine and Bobby stood against the far wall, watching the five guests. Chris turned to them, his face grave and serious. "We have to get out of here and to Brotherhood house." Wolverine snorted, staring straight at Chris. "Now why do we wanna go there? If these things came from there, odds are there are gonna be alot more nastier creatures over there." Chris nodded, as Barry and Leon came to his side, Jill and Claire still attending Todd. "We know that, but the Brotherhood house is the meeting point for us and the other team. We are to meet there and make a full assault of the basement lab, destroy it, then evacuate the town." Wolverine shook his head, heading for the Dining room doorway. "You can go do that suicide mission, I gotta find the rest of the kids and staff and get us all out of here. How these creeps got past the security, I don't know, but once I find out who shut off the power, I'm gonna rip 'em open." Wolverine had just reached the door, when he suddenly froze and started to sniff the air. His eyes narrowed and his claws extended. "What is he doing here?" he growled, and bust through door, casually ripping apart zombies and dogs as he headed through the Lobby, to the basement elevator. The members of S.T.A.R.S. and the other two teens barely had enough time to question what was going on and follow him before the throngs of the undead overwhelmed the room. They all filled the elevator, and headed down towards the Jet docking bay. Just as they left, the dead body of Wesker was surrounded by zombies. The first one had just barely bent over, when a dark gloved hand shot up, and knocked the monsters head clear off. Wesker rose to his feet, easily decapitating all zombies near him. The bullet wounds in his body closed, and he grunted, turning and jumping through the broken windows of the Dining room, escaping into the night.

Fred had his hands full. Even though the zombies were unable to penetrate his skin or inflict harm, he was getting tired of fighting off the nearly endless stream of undead. He had made it down the hallway, towards the stairs. He was in time to see the group of S.T.AR.S., Wolverine, and Bobby rush to the opposite hall, and also in time to see something that completely gave Fred the will to keep fighting. Todd was hopping behind them. Todd was safe and alive. Fred grinned, and took a running charge, then dove down the stairs, rolling, using himself as a human boulder. The momentum of the move crushed all in his path, but also kept him going farther than he wanted. He rolled right through the entrance, onto the lawn. Fred thought he'd roll forever, except he hit something, hard. Fred was tossed back, landing hard on his rear. He was dizzy, and looked up to see what stopped him. What he saw was something out of a nightmare. It was Juggernaut, but in a way it wasn't. He was twice as big as before, still in his crimson body armor, except his skin was a sick gray color, and out of his back were large bony horns. His eyes and mouth looked bloated and swollen, bugging out of the small holes in his helmet. There were disgusting veins running all through his skin. Juggernaut reached forward, his massive hands gripping Fred by the shirt, lifting him. "Put me down you freak," yelled Fred, as he kicked out with his leg, sending the hideous mutant flying, leaving Fred to land on his feet. The Juggernaut quickly regained it's footing. His reflexes seemed sluggish and he wasn't talking as much as he did the last time Fred faced him. Fred was ready to take a running charge, when something happened that he never expected. Out of Juggernauts left hand burst a tentacle. It came right out of his wrist, and raced towards Fred. Before the large teen could jump away, the tentacle wrapped itself around him, holding him tight. Fred was unable to move. Juggernaut turned, and stomped away from the mansion, Fred struggling to get free behind him, as they both disappeared into the night.... 

That's all for now. I would of done more, but a visit to the site made it clear to me that someone is attempting to imitate my idea..... hopefully those of you who know this fic wont be fooled. LOVE YA PEOPLES


	8. Code Red

My disclaimer is in total shock and depression after missing the X-Men: Evolution season finale.... much like I am, but I'll tell ya I don't own anything in this fic..... I don't even own a stinking VCR to record the damn show....... * grumbling and the slamming of many doors * 

Todd leaned against the far wall of the rather cramped elevator. "Why we going down, yo? The way out is up, heck, the way out was out one of the darn windows man," he muttered, rubbing his sore sides. Logan narrowed his eyes at the young teen from across the elevator. "You're more than welcome to go back up and fight your way through the front lawn full of monsters on your own if you'd like frog boy," he growled, nervously watching the numbers tick down to the last floor. Todd instantly shut his mouth. Chris turned to Wolverine. "Well, what exactly possessed you to run through a mob of zombies and dogs to get to the basement?" he asked. Logan stared up at Chris. " There is someone in this mansion, other than the obvious monsters, who shouldn't be. I can smell him. I didn't even think he was alive still," mumbled the smaller man. The elevator fell silent, only to be broken by the ding that signaled they had reached their destination. "Ok, Jill and Barry, take front. Claire and Leon, cover the kids. I'm opening the doors now," ordered Chris. Logan didn't need coaching, he lifted his fists up in front of his chest, and extended his claws. Jill and Barry stood at the front of the elevator, Barry with his magnum drawn, Jill with her hand gun. Chris pulled out his large hunting knife. Leon had his shoot gun pulled and ready, while Claire had gotten out her bow gun. Bobby and Todd exchanged glances and decided it's best to get ready too. Bobby completed reverted to his full ice form, making his body appear to be living ice, and Todd crouched down, readying his tongue. Everyone stayed in position, fully tensed. "NOW!" shouted Chris, as his hit the open door button, and slowly the elevator doors opened..... revealing nothing more than a long metal corridor.

" Well, this is a rather nice change of events," muttered Todd, who stood up, figuring the danger was gone. As though determined to prove him wrong, two large metal tentacles exploded from the far off door way, ripping it off it's hinges, sending it hurtling towards the cornered group. Wolverine instantly rushed forward, and cut the door safely in half. He landed in a crouched position, much like Toad's, claws ready. "Oh no, not another Nemesis," gasped Jill, remembering the past monster's tentacles. "No, those were metal," grumbled Barry, holding his gun up. "He's right, this isn't one of those monsters, this is a brand new monster," he growled. From the darkened hallway beyond the shattered doorway, glowed a pair of bright red eyes. The twin metal tentacles once again rushed forward. "Come out and fight like a man Omega Red!" cried Wolverine, who deflected the dangerous pair of projectiles. "Ah, Wolverine. I'm glad you have remembered me, after all these years," came a mysterious voice, accented in heavy Russian. Out from the shadows emerged something much larger than an average man. His skin was pale white, his hair long and blonde. His chest and legs were dawned with dark red armor, his hands gloved likewise. Above his brow was the Omega symbol in silver. Omega Red retracted the tentacles, to the point only an inch or two remained jutting from his wrists. "I've never heard a Tyrant speak, none of the past bio-weapons from Umbrella talked..." muttered Claire. Wolverine growled. "That's because this isn't Umbrella's bio-weapon. This is Omega Red, the most destructive living bio-weapon of the former Soviet Union. I thought you were frozen into glacier," muttered Logan, staring straight at Omega Red. This only made the large mutant laugh. "Yes, I was, a position I believe was your fault. Magneto found me, and made me an offer I just couldn't turn down. With his power and the weapons of Umbrella, I can finally crush the cursed Americas!" he cried, thrusting his fists high in the air. " You talk to much," growled Wolverine, and he rushed forward, claws ready to rip open the other man's chest. Omega Red smirked and easily batted Wolverine aside with a tentacle. "FIRE!" yelled Chris. He and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. rushed out of the elevator, firing on the large mutant. Their bullet's whizzed through the air, and each and everyone hit their mark. Omega Red growled, and started to spin his metal tentacles super fast, making a large fan, deflecting the waves of on coming fire. The five humans had to hit the floor hard, to avoid the return of their own bullets. 

Todd and Bobby were still in the elevator, listening to everything going on. "Hey, Iceman, think we better bail man," mumbled Todd. Bobby shook his head. "Didn't you listen to a word Wolverine said Toad? They stopped Omega Red by freezing him, and just our luck, I'm a living glacier," he said, and jumped from the safety of the elevator, sending a beam of ice straight at the spinning tentacles. At first it looked like nothing happened, that the beam had merely been blocked like all the bullets. But slowly, it became obvious that the tentacles were slowing down. "Good job Iceman," yelled Wolverine, who took advantage of the situation. He tackled Omega Red by the waist, forcing him down hard onto the ground. Omega Red yelled out, and started wrestling on the floor with the other mutant, his frozen tentacles laying out limp and useless. Chris took out his own hand gun, and aimed it, but couldn't get a clear shot. Bobby rushed forward. "Wolverine! Jump away!" he yelled, and sent out a large ball of ice at the two. Wolverine placed a two footed kick to Omega Red's chest, and jumped away, just as the large ball of ice struck the very spot he had kicked. Omega Red let out a loud cry, as his body became covered in ice. He stumbled backwards, and collapsed. 

Todd watched everyone suddenly relax in relief from the back of the elevator. "At least I'm in the safest spot as possible," he muttered, just as the doors closed, and the elevator was instantly pulled back upwards. "What the heck man," he cried, rushing to the controls, pushing as many buttons as possible. None were responding. He felt the elevator continue to be lifted, but the stop and go rhythm made it start to feel like he was being pulled up. Todd looked up and saw the escaped hatch, and jumped up, using a powerful kick to bust it open. He stuck his out, and came face to face with what had managed to pull him all the way to the top in nearly no time. He stared into the dead white eyes of Sabertooth. His skin had become a sickly gray color, and several spikes protruded from his back and forearms. He let out a loud growl, and lifted his left hand, revealing it to be more claw than hand. Todd screamed and ducked inside. The clawed hand started to smash the escape hatch shut. Then, the next thing Todd felt was the elevator being lifted, and moved. Where he was being taken, Todd had no clue.........


	9. Departure

The disclaimer saying I don't own shit within this fan fic is on strike and depression due to the fact I missed the season finale. I missed Todd...... I missed Fred...... I missed Rogue..... DEAR GOD HELP ME!!!! I'm going insane!!! I'm suffering major withdrawl! I can watch Hex Factor only so many times before it stops doing it for me..... PLEASE, if you have any human feelings, you'll give me head up when they're gonna run a rerun of it...... * shivers in a corner, holding his Toad and Blob action figures close *

Kitty and the other crawled along the back ledge of the mansion, trying to get to the front. They continued to look in every window, but found nothing but zombies. "Man, this sucks. What are we going to do?" moaned Evan. Everyone else wasn't feeling any better. Every time they looked in their own home, they saw visions straight out of hell. Not to mention, the smell of smoke was getting powerful. Evidently, the mansion was burning. They had found no signs of Roberto and Amara. Ray was long dead. The Brotherhood was still in the mansion, with the Professor, Wolverine, Storm, Forge, and Bobby. Not to mention those others from S.T.A.R.S. . "Well, look on the bright side," muttered Kurt. "What bright side?" asked Jamie. "At the moment, we're out of danger," he stated. Though, if this night had proven anything, it was that there was no such thing as out of danger. Wolfsbane lifted her head, and reverted to her dog form. She perked her ears, and her eyes widened. She reverted back to being human, turning to the group. "Guys, there's a lot of gun fire out there, and the sound of birds is deafening," she claimed. "Well, the gunfire is probably that other group Jill had talked about, but I have no clue what the birds are," mumbled Rogue. Everyone blinked and looked toward the night sky. 

The moon was full, and illuminated the whole sky. Only a few dark clouds were in the sky. "Uh, hey, is it me, or is that cloud growing fast?" mumbled Sam, squinting his eyes, trying to see further. "Oh man, that's no cloud guys, that's a huge flock of birds, and their headed this way!" yelled Evan. Panic gripped the teens. The flock of birds, which turned out to be crows, was upon them in seconds. The mad birds started pecking them viciously. Evan blindly starting shooting out spike spears, impaling a few birds, but doing nothing to the whole. Kitty continued to phase through the birds. "Kurt! Grab anyone you can and teleport to the other side of the building!" screamed Kitty. Kurt nodded, grabbing Evan's arm and Jamie. Kitty ran forward and grabbed his waist, with Sam falling, and grabbing his tail, leaving Rogue to grab his leg. Kurt instantly teleported, but unfortunately leaving Wolfsbane alone against the swarm. She screamed and swatted, but the birds overwhelmed her, her eyes and face becoming nothing more than a stream of blood, the dark red fluid soaking the ledge. She stumbled forward, but slipped in the puddle of her own blood. Wolfsbane scream could be heard through the night, as she fell, landing with a sick thud on the ground. She gasped, unable to move or see. Blood was pouring from the many holes pecked into her face and neck. Her clothes were torn. She choked and gurgled on her own blood, tears of blood streaming from the busted and useless eye sockets. Though, that's when she heard something. It was fortunate she lost her sight. She never saw the zombies come. The fall had broken her spine, leaving her paralyzed, and without feeling, so she never felt their teeth rip into her flesh, ripping it straight off the bone..... all she saw was red, as the red faded to black, as she slipped off into death.

Kurt reappeared on the roof of the porch. All the teens quickly looked around, searching for the birds of prey. Luckily, they hadn't followed. They searched the front lawn for any monsters, but found none. They let a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Underneath them, they heard a great crash. The next thing they saw, a large creature was walking away, dragging their elevator behind him. It walked quietly across the lawn, dragging its burden, not once paying attention to them, until it disappeared into the night. "What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Evan. Jamie sat huddled on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, sniffling a little. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry man. We're gonna get outta here." Jamie looked up. "How? Wolfsbane and Ray are both dead.... and I haven't seen Jubilee since we turned that last corner," sobbed the small boy. "She's ok. Remember, she had climbed to the top of the roof. She probably is gonna drop in any second now," said Kurt. For once, he was right, Jubilee did drop in, her shattered and bloody corpse fell right behind them. Her head had been ripped off. Everyone gasped, Kitty, Rogue and Jamie screamed. They all looked up, and saw a picture of hell. A Licker was crawling down the wall. His long tongue hung from it's mouth, which was full of dagger like teeth, blood pouring from his mouth and claws, bits of brain matter on its chin and side of its mouth. It hissed and lunged forward. Sam and Kitty ducked, pulling Jamie down with them. Luckily, Kurt grabbed Evan and jumped, moving them out of the way. Spike turned and shot a bone spear. The sharp projectile shot forward fast, and impaled the Licker right through the back of the head. The spear and monster flew forward, unit the front of the spear became imbedded in a tree, dark green blood pouring form the Licker, its body spasming in it's death throes. Jamie wept underneath Kitty's arm. "Now Jubilee...." Sam and Kitty gently helped the child to his feet. Evan had grabbed Kurt's tail, and lowered him down. The lobby and entrance way were in ruin, filled with dead or immobile zombies and dogs. "It's clear, we can make a run for it, but where do we go?" mumbled Kurt. Rogue turned to the group. "Well, since escape in the jet is no longer possible, because the mansion is filled with monsters, and that thing that walked out a minute ago stole our elevator. So there is only one place to go, the Brotherhood Boarding House," she stated, turning and facing towards the direction where they would head. "Are you crazy Rogue? That's where these things came from, it's suicide!" gasped Sam. Rogue shook her head. " No, not really. Didn't you listen to those other guys? A huge team is heading that way, and so were they. In this situation, I'm willing to bet the Prof and any who escaped with him are headed that way too. So, this is the only option. Won't be easy or safe, but it beats sitting here waiting to get pecked to death," she explained. The group sat silent, thinking. Kitty broke the silence. "She's right. If this nightmare is ever going to end. We have to go." Everyone nodded, their faces grim. Jamie wiped tears from his face, his eyes watery and bloodshot. "So, do we walk, or risk getting into the garage?" asked Evan. Kitty shook her head, and pointed right below them, at the foot of the stairs. It was Lance's jeep. Keys still in the ignition. With a final deep breath, all the teens huddled and took hold of Kurt, and he ported them all to the ground. They quickly jumped into the jeep, Sam at the wheel. He gunned the engine, stepped on the gas, and with that, the group of teens sped off towards the boarding house, toward salvation or damnation, none of them knew...... except for maybe one of them..... the one who had been in on this the whole time........ even though they never really knew it.

That's it guys. Not the ending I wanted, but the option was get to a breaking point, or keep writing all night. No offense, but I like to write, but sleep is something I do need. Oh, and to those who notice my taste for cliffhangers, if I didn't leave ya asking for more, why else would you wanna keep reading *winks*

*In walks Fred and Todd*

Todd: HEY! What about us?? 

Fred: Yeah, what happens to us???

Thegamingteendream_16: Easy guys. You're well loved guys, keeping you in peril wants them wanting more.

Todd: SO?! I don't appreciate being locked in a elevator!

Fred: And I don't like being dragged along the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

Todd: Well, look it this way man, he said we're well liked, and everyone wants us back, so nothing bad can happen to us, and we can't die.

Thegamingteendream_16: *whistles, making no eye contact with the two*

Todd: I'm right, right?

Thegamingteendream_16: *silence*

Todd: Right??

Thegamingteendream_16: *rubs the back of his head, remaining silent, looking around the room*

Fred and Todd both: RIGHT??!!!!

Thegamingteendream_16: *opens mouth as if to answer, instead turns and runs away*

Todd: OH NO! YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!

Both he and Fred chase after the poor author.......


	10. Return of Omega Red

I don't own anything!!! That is my disclaimer..... 

Wolverine swung down out of the elevator shaft. "Whatever that was, it's long gone with Toad," he grunted. Bobby looked up from Omega Red, who he was covering in ice regularly. "So he's gone, and all the others who didn't make it down here are stuck?" he asked. Wolverine nodded, and started walking down the corridor. Chris, Barry, and Leon were already at the end of the hallway, where they came across a severely dented metal door. "It doesn't make any sense," muttered Barry. "That thing came at us from this way, how did it get in with the door like this? He wasn't the one who dented it in, the dents come from the other side." The three men stood there, looking for other possible ways to get through. Wolverine walked up, and pointed to the doors edges. "You guys wouldn't know this, but the door is backwards. It was ripped off it's hinges, and forced into here, to block us. What else is bad, that door doesn't even belong here..... it's the door to the jet hangar," explained Logan, as he sniffed. A look of panic went over his face. "What's even worse, the Prof. and a few of the others came this way!" he exclaimed. He quickly extended his claws, and started ripping into the door, turning the thick, steel door into nothing more than ribbons. The group quickly rushed through, leaving the frozen form of Omega Red alone. There was an unnatural silence. Then, suddenly a single crow flew from the elevator shaft, landing next to the frozen mutant. It squawked loudly, looking side to side, the suddenly, it grew to a adult human height, turning into Mystique. "Well, you didn't last long," she grumbled. She gave the beast a kick in the leg, then started to walk towards the jet hangar. Before she even made three steps, her leg was pulled out from under her. She gasped and looked back. Ice was cracking and melting quickly. A large metal tentacle was extended from Omega Red's wrist, his eyes glowing bright red. He growled, standing up, lifting the defenseless woman off her feet. "No one defeats Omega Red. I will crush Wolverine and the others," he growled, tossing Mystique aside like a rag doll, sending her crashing into the wall. He stomped off angrily, leaving the blue skinned mutant out cold on the ground. 

Lance shook his head. He had the worst head of all time. He sat up, and looked around him. He found Tabitha and Pietro laying down, unmoving. The last thing he remembered was seeing these big red eyes, then this large white monster with big metal tentacles.... and that's all he remembered. He looked around for the others. Storm and Beast were also gone, and all that was left of the Professor was his wheel chair. Scott was also gone. Lance rubbed his head. "Just great. I thought the X-Men were the good guys.... instead they ditch us and leave us for dead," he grumbled. He moved over to Pietro, shaking him lightly, trying to wake him. The teen opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. He had gotten steadily paler since they had left the basement. "I feel like I got hit by the Blob while standing between him and a buffet..." he muttered, rubbing his head. "I know how you feel," muttered Lance, who turned then to Tabitha. She was already up, curled up against the far wall, hugging her knees to her chest. "Lance.... I feel funny..." she moaned, and suddenly went into a coughing fit, blood suddenly erupting from her mouth, pouring down her chin and onto her shirt. "Oh man," moaned Lance, as he rushed to her side. She started convulsing, as blood began to pour from her mouth and nose. She was choking on her own blood. "Tabitha calm down!" he cried, trying to steady her. She started whimpering and sobbing helplessly. She suddenly arched her back, letting out a loud scream, and suddenly went limp in Lance's arms. Her eyes stared up into his, dead and lifeless, blood still leaking from her mouth and nose. Pietro walked over to Lance, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Lance, the oldest of the three, gently used his sleeve to wipe the blood off of Tabitha's face, and softly closed her eye lids. He gently laid her down on the floor. Lance stood, and turned to Pietro. Pietro was still staring down at Tabitha. "That's gonna happen to me too," he muttered. Turning away from Lance. The older teen put a hand on his shoulder. "No it won't. We're gonna get out of here, and get back to our house. We're going to find your father and force him to give us a cure." Pietro turned, looking Lance in the eyes, tears forming in his own. "You don't get it Lance. Even if we make it, my father will sooner kill us both than cure me. He wants me to be infected. He wanted us all infected. Why else did he put it there?" Lance looked back, thinking about what was just said. "If that is the case, then we'll go there, and kill him. He's done too much to us, and we can't let him get away with it." Pietro looked to Lance, and nodded. "I'm gonna die anyways, might as well try and make some things right." With that, the two boys turned, and headed into the jet hangar.

Wolverine raced down the corridor, until he came across Professor X's wheel chair. He kneeled next to it, sniffing the whole area. The rest of the group came up behind him. "What happened? Did Omega Red get them?" asked Bobby. Wolverine looked up. "He was the one who attacked them yes.... but this is where it gets odd. I catch the Prof's scent, along with Storm, Beast, and Cyclops and Forges, going towards the hangar.... with someone else's scent..." he mumbled. "Um Wolverine... you may want to look at this," called Chris. He was kneeled next to the dead body of Tabitha. Wolverine looked at the sight and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "The virus got to her..... she's dead," he muttered. Chris looked to Jill, and then the others. "No, she's just being mutated further," he said finally. "Soon, she'll be up again.... looking for live flesh to feast on." Wolverine looked to the group, his eyes cold. "Then what do we do?" he asked. Chris stood up. "We can either decapitate her, burn her remains, or but a bullet right in the center of her brain." Wolverine stood there. Bobby hung back, not wanting to witness the sight. After awhile, Wolverine spoke. "I'll take care of things. The rest of you take the boy and head for the jet. Chris, you guys watch the kid with your life, because if anything happens to him, you'll answer to me," growled Wolverine. He then turned to them all. "Go! Go now! I'll catch up," yelled the man. Chris nodded and motioned to the group. Claire put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, and he and the group quickly moved on towards the hangar. When he was alone, Wolverine looked down at the still form of Tabitha. He kneeled down, extending a single claw of his right hand. With his left, he gently ran his hand over the girl's hair. "I'm sorry. This never should of happened," he mumbled, a lone tear coming from his eye as he thought of all the others who might just have ended up like her. Then, with a quick slash, he used his claws to detach the young girl's head from her body, releasing her from the curse. As the blood erupted from her body freely, grief and anger pulsed throughout Logan's body. He stood up, and started punching the wall repeatedly, growling and crying out at the same time. 

"Honestly Wolverine. You act like you've never lost anyone close to you before," came a familiar voice. Logan turned quickly. "You! We stopped you!" he growled, extending his claws. Omega Red laughed, stepping from the shadows. "No one stops me," he said, then narrowed his eyes, and rushed forward......

Lance and Pietro walked into the large jet hangar. "Hey Lance, isn't that the X-Jet?" asked Pietro. Lance looked over, and saw the large jet still sitting there. "Your right. This is strange. If they left, how'd they get out of here with out the jet?" he asked out loud. "We were hopeing you could answer that for us," came a voice behind them. They both turned, ready to fight. Luckily, it was just Chris and the others. Bobby stepped forward. "What did you two do to the Professor?" he yelled. Lance narrowed his eyes. "We didn't do anything. We woke up after being attacked, and they were gone.... but I guess if you're following us, you saw Boom Boom." With that Bobby shut up and stepped back. Jill stepped forward. "Yes we saw her. Wolverine stayed behind to finish what had to be done to her. Now, what happened to the others," she asked. Pietro looked over at her oddly. "What had to be done to her?" he asked before Lance could shoot another insult. "She had to get her head cut off," grunted Barry, as he Chris and Leon moved towards the jet. "What?!" exclaimed both Lance and Pietro. Barry turned, getting frustrated. "She had to get her head cut off. It was that or shoot her or set her on fire. We can't let her come back as a zombie." With that he turned, as Bobby opened the jet for them. Lance and Pietro remained there, stunned. Claire turned. "You guys coming or not?" she asked. Lance balled his fists. "No way in hell are we going anywhere's with you freaks," he yelled. 

Claire was about to respond, when suddenly the far wall exploded, and Wolverine came crashing against the side of the jet. "Oh my god!" screamed Claire. Chris, Leon, and Barry rushed forward, weapons drawn. "Jill! You and Claire get Wolverine on the jet," ordered Chris, as he pulled an assault rifle he had taken off the others in the jet. He opened fire on Omega Red, who had just stepped in through the whole in the wall. Barry had his Magnum drawn, opening fire also. Leon took out his shotgun, fireing at the large mutant. The combined fire knocked Omega Red back a few steps. He growled and thrust both fists forward, launching his twin tentacles at the three men. They all dodged. Before Omega Red had a chance to send out another attack, something moving at a high speed had taken hold of his tentacles. Pietro ran circles around the large white skinned mutant, wrapping him up. Omega Red stood in the middle of the broken wall, laughing. "Do you really thing this will stop me little boy?" he taunted. "Nope, this will," said Pietro, running aside, as Lance focused his powers, sending a large tremor towards Omega Red. The large mutant let out a cry as he fell to his knees, and as the walls collapsed over him, burying him alive. "Good job boys. Now, let's get on the jet and get back to the boarding house," said Chris. Both teens didn't want to see if Omega Red would rise again, so they rushed onto the jet. Chris, Barry, and Leon ran on. The doors closed. Bobby took the controls. "Oh no you don't," started Barry. "I'm the pilot." Bobby looked up, a smirk on his face. "Trust me, you've never flown anything like this before, and I have. You can copilot though," he said. Barry turned to Jill, a look of outrage on his face. Jill laughed and patted his shoulder. "Just let the kid do his thing Barry," she said, and strapped herself in one to the seats. The other's did the same. "Oh man... I just remembered something... I hate flying!" moaned Lance. Just at that moment, Bobby started the jet, opened the doors, and they were off. The jet tore down the runway, gaining speed. Just as it almost was out, a large tentacle shot out from the rubble of the wall, taking hold of the tail of the plane. The force of the jet pulled Omega Red free, as it took flight, leaving the mansion. Omega Red eyes were bright in the night. "Run if you may, but I won't be defeated so easily," he growled, holding on, pulling himself towards the jet......

*************************************************************

Thegamingteendream_16: There you go guys, another chapter done. Hope you enjoy.

Camera pans back, and we see that the author is tied to a chair, Fred and Todd standing by his side. Todd turned the chair, shining a bright light in the author's face. 

Todd: Ok, no more games. Tell us, what happens to me and Fred?

Thegamingteendream_16: I can't tell you! It'll ruin the surprise. 

Todd: *turns* I knew you'd say that.... but we have ways of making you talk.... Fred, if you will....

Fred steps forward, his girth hiding all actions from view, the screams of the author heard......

Thegamingteendream_16: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! *a fit of laughter erupting*

Fred: *stands there, tickling the author with a large feather* Talk!

Thegamingteendream_16: *laughin* I-I can't!

Todd: Ok, no more mister nice Toad, come on in guys!

In steps the Professor, Scott, Forge, Storm, Beast, Scott, and slightly rotted Jean.

Todd: *turning to Thegamingteendream_16* Better talk now..... we don't like being in peril.....

The author gulps as he his surrounded....

Thegamingteendream_16: Help......

(More to come soon, if I'm not dead that is)

Todd: Better you than me.....


	11. Traitors Unmasked!

I had to use my disclaimer to fend off Fred and Todd...... so I'm just gonna say, I own nothing!

Todd: There he is! Get him!

Uh oh...... Gotta go...... Enjoy!.... *runs for his life*

Professor Xavier's head was swimming. He slowly opened his eyes, his head killing me. He looked up, and we shocked to notice he was strapped to a wall, within a large glass tube. He looked around him, alarmed, finding Storm, Beast, and Scott in the same situation, except that they were floating in an odd blue liquid. "Ah, so you are awake. I'm glad to see," came a familiar voice. The Professor turned and faced Forge. "What have you done?" asked the bewildered man. The young teen turned from the controls of the Umbrella Corp. jet. "Simple. Magneto and the higher ups in Umbrella wanted Scott for experimental purposes. But, since I got a package deal, I hope by turning the four of you in to get a high up spot on the research and development teams," explained Forge, not a hint of remorse in his voice. "But why betray us?" sputtered Xavier. Forge shrugged. "Sure you guys got me out of a time warp, but friendship doesn't fund experiments. I'm a scientist at heart Professor. Umbrella is a top leading corporation, 9 out of every 10 household has something made by Umbrella in their homes, not to mention the millions paid by the government for their state of the art weapons. And I'm interested in the idea of combining both Bio weapons and electronic weapons. The possibilities are endless!" exclaimed the teen. "Dear god Forge, are you mad? Did you hear nothing of what Chris Redfield said? Umbrella cares nothing for the future of mankind or mutantkind. All they want is to line their pockets with cash. Didn't you hear of what happens to their scientists? Second you lose your usefulness, you yourself will become a subject of experimentation," said Xavier, hopeing to talk sense into Forge. Forge turned to the controls again. "Please, I'm fully aware of the risks. But, After delivering four powerful mutants for full experimentation, and myself being a mutant with high-tech knowledge and no to mention the machinery that comes out of my own arm, I'm sure I'll be safe for a very long time. Now just relax. I'm going to fill your tank, and before long, we'll be landing in Texas." The Professor's eyes widened, but before he could ask where in Texas or why, his tank was filled with a blue liquid, and all the world turned black.

Todd shivered and cowered in the corner of the elevator. Sabertooth had him. The old Sabertooth was more powerful than him, this new one was worse than before. There was no way he could escape. "Wait... Sabertooth never was too smart.... but neither am I," muttered Todd. Then an idea struck him. He took a deep breath, and prepared to do the only possible thing that could save him.....

Fred's head was still swimming. He lost track of how long he had been dragged. The back of his shirt had been shredded and torn off long ago. He looked up and could barely make out the form or Juggernaut through the haze of his mind. That's when he noticed another form. He turned his head, and saw what appeared to be Sabertooth, but looking about as changed at Juggernaut. Then he noticed the elevator. He was confused at first, then noticed out of one of the many cracks in it, a thick green ooze pouring from it. Toad! The large teen quickly pulled himself out of his haze. If Todd was still alive after all, he was going to do what he had to do to save him this time. Fred roared and grabbed the tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle with both hands, and yanked it with his full strength. Juggernaut was caught by surprise, and was pulled easily off his feet, and thrown back, the tentacle releasing the Blob. Fred got to his feet, and charged Sabertooth. Too bad for Fred, Sabertooth was ready, and swung the elevator at the large mutant. Fred instinctively caught the large metal object with his hands, and was about to tug it back, when a thought, which is actually rare for him, and instead reached around, took hold of the sliding doors, and pulled them open with all his might. 

Sabertooth's eyes opened wide in shock as a huge wave of green slime spewed forth from the elevator, covering him, smothering him. The slime held him strong, sticking him to the ground, cutting off all his air. The large monster struggled powerfully, but was soon running out of strength. With a last ounce of strength, he actually managed to free his head, and take in much needed breaths of air. But, for once, fate was against the monster. Toad was sitting there ready. "Hey, guess what Sabertooth. That ain't no regular slime yo, it's a special poison batch. In an hour, you'll lose all muscle control, and eventually, you'll be dissolved. To make sure you don't get out, I'm doing this," growled Toad, who turned his back, crouched down, and kicked out powerfully with both legs, the force of it ripping Sabertooth's head clear off his neck, dark black blood gushing out in powerfully waves. Both Blob and Toad stood over the now dead corpse of the Tyrant Sabertooth. "Well, guess the slime is useless, yo," mumbled Todd. Blob nodded, then both turned around, and faced a rather angry looking Juggernaut. Fred got in a fighting stance, and Todd crouched down. "Looks like it's two on one buddy. Think we should take it easy on him?" growled Toad, not taking his eyes off Juggernaut. "No way. Let's crush him!" yelled Fred. With that, the Blob charged Juggernaut. The larger mutant was about to swing out with a left, but soon was struck in the face with a burning red substance. He brought both hands to his face, trying to wipe it away, but was at that moment rammed at full speed by the Blob, and he fell back, landing hard to the earth, shaking it. Juggernaut growled and two twin tentacles shot out. The first one wrapped around the Blob's leg, the second on his arm. Toad looked on with horror, not sure what to do. He turned to the dead body of Sabertooth, noticing one of the many sharp spines on his shoulders. With a swift kick, the teen broke on off, gripped it in both hands, and yelled out, running forward. He then leapt high in the air, raising the weapon above his head, and with one strong swipe, cut off the tentacles in the middle, both of them spewing more black blood. Blob shook off the dead tentacles. Toad turned and leapt again, landing on Juggernaut's chest with a double footed kick, but the teen was far to small, and bounced off harmlessly. The acid slime he had spit early had ruined Juggernaut's left eye, but his right one looked down on the small teen with fury. He thrust out his right hand, and took hold of the small boy, and squeezed. Toad let out an agonized scream, his bruised ribs from his encounter with Wesker feeling as if they had burst into flames. Blob stood there, dumbfounded. Toad's eyes bugged out, as the sound of cracking bones filled the night. That was too much for Blob. A rage he never knew possible filled him, and he launched himself in the air, and landed right on Juggernaut's helmet, planting both booted feet on him. The force was so powerful, Juggernaut dropped Todd, just as he folded completely in half, his spine cracking, the Blob having crushed him completely. His body twitched a little bit.... then was still. Black blood poured from his eyes and mouth. Fred stepped off of him, and turned to Todd. He was laying on the ground, eyes closed, unmoving. "No, come on buddy, you're not dieing," moaned Fred, dropping to his knees, picking up the smaller boy in his hands. "You can't die.... I mean.... It's not like I like you are anything... just.... just...," tears made it impossible for him to finish his sentence. Toad coughed and opened up an I and muttered, " Just you don't wanna see me get hurt, that's all.... I know Freddy, ya told me that man." Todd let out a small smile. Fred's watery eyes blurred, as he smiled. "Man, If I didn't know it would break you in half, I'd hug you," said the larger teen. "Don't hug me then," coughed Todd, cringing at the pain. Fred's face fell. "You need a doctor man. We can't take you to the X-geeks place. What do we do?" muttered Fred, thinking not being his strong point. Todd noticed a pair of upcoming head lights. "Why not hitch a ride yo?" he suggested. Fred nodded, picking Toad up in his arms, and rushed to the side of the road. "HEY! COME ON STOP! WE NEED HELP HERE!" he yelled. A familiar jeep sped by, and stopped. It quickly reversed. Kitty hopped out of the jeep once it stopped. "Oh my god Fred. I thought we lost you and Toad!" she exclaimed. Fred looked down at Todd, who had once again slipped into unconciousness. "Well, we might still lose him.... he needs help bad." Kitty gasped, at the broken and beaten body of Todd. 

Rouge and the others quickly helped him into the back, making room for Fred and him. Todd was sprawled in the back, his body laying in Fred's lap, his head resting on Rouge's lap. She softly stroked his hair. "You know Fred..... he isn't even close to my favorite person.... in fact, I'll admit it, for the longest time I hated him.... but right now..... I don't want to see him die," choked out Rouge. Fred placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Rouge, don't worry about it. He's tough. You saw what he was put through. How Mystique punished him worse than all of us, not because he failed, but because he was easiest to hurt him than the rest of us. He'll bounce back." Rouge shook her head. "Fred, what Mystique did to him was actually nice compared to what his life has been like.... hopefully, if any of us make it out of here, thing's will be different." Fred nodded. The others who were crammed in front pretended not to notice. Kitty sat in Kurt's lap, with Jamie in Evan's. Sam kept his eyes on the road. None of them bothered to look outside. None of them saw the figures of Juggernaut and Sabertooth grow larger, and get off the ground. They also didn't notice the figure of a man running in the woods next to the highway..... or the flock of crows chasing them, lead by a rather larger crow, which flew a bit oddly, as if it had been injured..... all they cared about was getting to the Boarding House. One of them did notice..... as he looked out with yellow eyes, casually glancing out the window, but saying nothing. He didn't know why, just something in his head told him it's best to kept his mouth shut. Kurt Wagner had no clue what fate held in for him..........

*************************************************************

There you go people! Todd and Fred, back and alive!

*looks around* You guys can untie me now....

Todd: Why should I?? You almost got me killed!

Fred: Yeah! He's still hurt, how is he supposed to survive any longer??

Thegamingteendream_16: It's called suspense?! What you want me to do, make my next chapter say, " And Toad and Blob blew up the Boarding House, killing all monsters. Then, road off into the sunset in Lance's jeep, Jill, Claire, Kitty, and Rouge wrapping their arms around them lovingly???

Todd and Fred thinking : HELL YES!

All of a sudden, the ropes holding the author down are cut

Kitty: Run! Run for your life! Don't let them get that chapter made!

Rouge: Get outta her ya yahoo, no way I'm getting all kissy kissy with Toad.

Todd: Awww, come on Rouge, I'm not bad, I'm a good kisser! Come on I'll show you!

The author runs away in fear, not wanting to see what's gonna happen......


	12. Enter the Commandos

This is my disclaimer.... I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! Thank you....

Hey, sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter..... let's just say personal problems have been getting in my way..... life is kind of hard when you bare a striking resemblance to a very popular, yet not entirely socially acceptable mutant..... one most commonly known for not being the most attractive.... 

Todd: You better be talking about Summers, yo.

Thegamingteendream_16: Uh..... yeah sure......

Fred: *blinks* Heeyyy, he does look a lot like you Toad!

Todd: I knew it! Get over here you! *hops after the fleeing author*

Todd opened his eyes slowly, his aching ribs and head making him feel like he just got hit by a truck, again. Of course all these thoughts vanished when he looked up. "Hey swamp breath, how ya feeling?" said Rogue, a much kinder greeting than she usually gave him, accompanied by a smile. Todd blinked and closed his eyes, placing a hand on his forehead. "Ah dang yo, I'm dead. That steroid popping Juggernaut freak crushed me and I'm a slimy little puddle on the ground. He once again opened his eyes, and looked over at a very confused Fred. "Oh no man! He got you too! Ah Freddy man, I'm sorry!" Before either Rogue or Fred could explain, Todd had hopped over and was hugging Fred. "I didn't mean it man! I tried buddy, I really did!" Everyone, including Sam, who was driving, were turned and staring at the Todd's outburst. Todd turned also, and looked around the whole jeep. "Whoa, I don't even remember seeing you guys.... all of are dead.... and we're going to heaven in Lance's jeep? Man, the nun at that last orphanage was way off," he exclaimed. Evan simply reached over, and slapped Todd upside the head. "No stupid. As much as It would of been nice to see you smeared to a greasy puddle, believe it or not, you and Blob actually killed both Sabertooth and Juggernaut. Man, how can one guy be so stupid..... no wonder you couldn't get a girlfriend," muttered Evan, turning back. He was of course, instantly then slimed from behind. "Ewww," moaned Jamie, who had been sitting in Evan's lap, and was also covered in slime. "Sorry little bro," muttered Todd, trying to figure out where he would sit. "Uh.... Rogue...." he muttered shyly. Rogue sighed and pulled him onto her lap. "Just till we get to the boarding house, then I'm tossing you out," she muttered, turning to look out the window. Todd grinned, winking over at Fred. Fred sighed and looked out his own window.

Meanwhile, while back at the mansion......

"Sir, the perimeter is secure," muttered an uniformed soldier into a communicator. "Roger, stand by for back up," barked a voice over the small device. The soldier grunted, putting the communicator back into a pocket in his jacket, reloading his assault rifle. He and four other men had been moving around the estate, picking off all remaining zombies and dogs. From the look of things, the X-men had destroyed more than half of them. Though, there was an unsettling shortage of Hunters. They found a single Licker, impaled on some odd spear, in a tree. No signs of Bandersnatchs. It was long till ten more men appeared through the gates. All fourteen of the men whore identical black, multi pocketed, jackets. On the right breast side, each jacket bore the emblem of Umbrella. The lead man stood next to the soldier who had just used the communicator. "What's the mission? Clean up, or capture?" grunted the taller man. "A little of both. According to one of the big wigs, we're to kill all common zombies and dogs. Though, we're to bring in any remaining live Hunters, Lickers, and Bandersnatchs, and any remaining mutants, living or otherwise," replied the other soldier. Both men knew what the otherwise meant. "How is the situation?" The communication soldier shrugged. "So far, nothing out of the ordinary. A few zombies and dogs. One dead Licker. The lobby seems to be devoid of any life and monsters. The X-men did a number on them." The other soldier nodded, cocked his shotgun, the motioned behind him. The other men loaded their weapons, and the team moved quickly to the entrance of the mansion. They stopped on the porch. The lead man nodded, and four men rushed into the lobby. A sudden explosion sent those on the porch ducking. "What the fuck was that?" cried one of the other men. "Shut up!" barked the leader. He got up, and pushed his back against the doorway. He counted to three, and moved to the front of the entrance way. He didn't even have time to think before a surge of intense electricity crashed into him, causing yet another explosion, ripping his body to pieces, he scorched flesh raining down on all the others. "Shit, I thought they didn't send any Albinoids?" cursed one of the men. The soldier who had been using the communicator blinked, the cursed. "No, it's not an Albinoid. It's that fucking mutant, Berserker. He's been infected and become a zombie. He can't control his electric abilities anymore, so they just rush out on his basic instinct, to kill and feed." With that he once again pulled out his communicator. "This is Alpha Team. We have a problem. Copy, we have a problem," he spat into the little device. The electronic device buzzed with static, before another voice answered. It was Magneto. "Which one is it," was all he said. "Berserker. His mutant power is destroying our men. It's too fast and powerful for frontal combat," answered the soldier. There was silence. "Bring in alive at all costs," was the only reply, and the communicator went dead......

*************************************************************

Uh oh! Umbrella isn't sitting still. What fate befalls the mutant teens if the soldiers bring in the zombie Ray? And what happened when the Professor and the others were taken to Texas? What of Sabertooth and Juggernaut? WHAT THE HELL DID I ACCOMPLISH IN THIS CHAPTER?????

Todd: Dude, you suck....

Fred: Yep....

Thegamingteendream_16: God..... I need get a date..... I can't stand sitting at home.... watching taped reruns of the X-Men:Evolution episodes that feature the Brotherhood....and the Toad music video..... god why do I look like a mutant amphibian???

Todd: You say that like it's a bad thing yo........


	13. End of the Red

Yet another disclaimer..... I own nothing.... I may look like Toad, but I don't own him or any characters in this story.....

Todd: Hey, you may have a face and hair cut that looks a lot like mine, but you got the body build of Blob

Fred: Yeah..... HEY!

Todd: Gotta go....*hops off quickly*

Fred: Oh no you don't! *chases after him

Thegamingteendream_16: You see..... this is why teens in Texas turn to alcohol....

Wesker was trailing the speeding jeep easily. They were now less than twenty minutes away. He pulled out a specialized dart gun, holding six hollow darts, each filled with the T-Virus. He was so focused on his prey, he almost missed the sound of his communicator beeping. He cursed, pulling the device out quickly. "What the fuck is it? I almost have the teens," he spat. "Albert, watch your language," replied Magneto. Wesker silently cursed him. "Sorry sir. What is it?" he covered. "Don't infect the teens yet. There seems to be a problem. When mutated with the virus, they lose control of their mutant gifts. They'll be out of control. It was hell getting them back under control now that they're at a level 2 mutation, but we had to send Juggernaut and Sabertooth back to the mansion to retrieve on of the infected teens. So, what ever you do, don't infect them, yet. You're tough, knock them out first," ordered Magneto, before killing the transmission. Wesker pocketed both the communicator and gun. "Just great.... I could pick them off one by one, but they're all damn near invincible together...." he muttered. That's when an idea struck him, and he sped up, easily out running the jeep. He reached the mansion in four minutes. The dark man walked over to the side of the house, and moved open a hidden panel. Inside was a lone keyhole. Wesker reached into his pocket, pulling out his own key. He inserted it, and the ground began to shake, as a huge opening ripped the backyard in two. It revealed pit, filled with hundreds upon hundreds of zombies. Slowly, a ramp lowered into the pit. Wesker stood, arms crossed, staring at the pit through his shades. For a few minutes, it seemed as if nothing happened. Then a single, rotted and broken hand reached out of the pit, and the zombies started pouring out in an overwhelming mass. Wesker chuckled and moved onto the porch of the house, slipping inside, as the yard and the surrounding woods were soon over run with the walking dead. Wesker locked the door tight. He pulled out his communicator. "This is Wesker. Level 4 lockdown now!" he barked, and raced down to the basement, moving into the lab before a giant steel door slammed down behind him. He quickly moved down the hallway, as it began to glow with a bright blue light, a alarming humming sound coming from the walls. He reached the control room, just as the door closed shut behind him. "Steel doors locked, automated laser security system activated. Nothing is getting through," announced a technician, who was typing busily at a computer, the whole control room busy with many men and women in lab coats. "Good. Let's see those kids stay in one big group while fighting off a mob of flesh hungry zombies," chuckled Wesker, moving out of the control room, heading to the heart of the lab.....

"Ah man, I thought this jet was fast," moaned Lance, who was in one of the many seats of the X-jet, holding his stomach. "It is, but something is slowing us down, plus we can't just land at the boarding house, I have to circle around for awhile, to find the right place to land," commented Bobby. He and Barry were checking over the planes controls. "Man, this sucks...." groaned Lance. "Could be worse, we could still be trapped in that mansion with the weird guy," mumbled Pietro. "Speaking of which, how is Wolverine?" asked Chris. "I'm fine. I heal real fast," muttered Logan, rubbing the back of his head. "That's a relief. Was worried we were gonna have to carry you the whole way," said Leon, grinning. The rest of the people laughed, but it was cut off quickly as an alarm went off in the jet. "Oh man, we got a hull breach in the cargo bay," exclaimed Bobby. "Oh no, not this again," gulped Claire, remembering her encounter with a Tyrant in the back of a plane. Logan sniffed. "That guy doesn't know when to give up," he growled, standing up, extending his claws. "Let me guess, Omega Red," muttered Chris. "Got that right. 3,000 feet in the air is not a place I'd wanna fight the bub, but we got no choice," muttered Logan, moving towards the door that would lead to the cargo bay. "Wolverine, wait. Leon and I will cover you," said Chris. Leon nodded and pulled out his assault rifle. Chris grabbed the grenade launcher, pocketing a few extra acid and fire shells. "Don't think those will work, but it's worth a try," shrugged Wolverine. The three men took a deep breath, and opened the door, rushing in.

Surprisingly, aside from a huge hole in the jet, there was nothing odd in the jet. "Maybe he got sucked out," suggested Leon. Logan shook his head. "No chance. He's here." No sooner had Wolverine finished his statement, when a metal tentacle shot out from the hole in the jet, wrapping around Wolverine's waist, and pulling him out of the hole, tossing him out of the plane. "NO!" yelled both Chris and Leon. Though, just as Wolverine had been ejected from the plane, than Omega Red pulled himself through the hole, his eye's glowing angrily. "He was a good rival, but much too annoying. He will be missed. Now, for you two!" he growled, thrusting both fists forward, tentacles shooting out fast, heading for both men. Using their training and instincts, both Chris and Leon dodged, rolling to the side. Leon recovered first, pulling up his weapon, and let out a stream of fire. The bullets ripped into the red armor of Omega Red, sending chunks of thick red metal flying through the cramped cargo area. "American scum!" cursed Omega Red, using his tentacles to slap Leon across the room, throwing him into the wall. Leon gasped, the impact knocking the breath out of him, as he fell to his knees. Chris was about to fire a grenade right at the mutants head, when suddenly he found himself constricted painfully tight by one of the metal tentacles. "My, you people are careless. Amazing that you've survived this long in life," growled the white skinned monster, as he bent slightly, gripping Leon around the neck, lifting him off the ground, the assault rifle falling to the ground. "Now, any requests before you die?" he growled. "Yes, how about, let me the fuck go?" growled Chris. He pulled the trigger on the launcher, sending a strong blast at Omega Red's knee. The impact did little damage, but surprised the mutant enough to lose grip of Chris. He rolled, loading an acid round into the launcher. He looked up, just in time to see the tentacle that had once held him, was speeding towards his head. He quickly pulled up his weapon, and fired. The shell made contact, rocking the plane with its explosion. "What have you done you American Pig?" screamed Omega Red, as his tentacle began to melt from the acid. "The same thing I'm gonna do to your face," grunted Chris, glad he loaded six acid rounds into the launcher. "Oh no you don't," sneered Omega Red, pulling Leon in front of him. "Shoot me, and you kill your comrade." Chris gulped, not taking his eyes off Omega Red, or lowering his weapon. "AH HA HA HA HA! You're helpless to do anything but surrender," laughed Omega Red. His laughter was cut short, as a trio of sharp blades suddenly erupted from his chest, the deep wounds instantly spraying Leon with a dark green liquid. Another set of the blades rushed out, slicing Omega Red's arm right off the socket. The arm fell to the ground, useless, more green blood spewing forth. Leon landed with a thud along with the arm, quickly freeing himself. "Wolverine!" screamed Omega Red. He turned, to find a rather pissed Logan. "Yeah, and let me tell you this, I HATE BEING THROWN OUT OF PLANES!" he growled, and lunged forward. Omega Red batted him aside with his remaining arm, turning his back to the whole in the jet. The front of him was thick with his blood, which was pooling around his feet, along with a steady stream pouring out from the wound where his arm used to be. Logan rushed forward again. Omega Red countered with a spinning heel kick. The heel of his boot made contact with Wolverine's jaw, sending him flying and crashing into the far wall, but the force of the hit, coupled with the fact he was standing in a thick slippery puddle of his own blood, sent him off balance, tumbling out of the hole in the jet. He reached out, gripping the hole, saving himself. The loss of blood however made him too weak to pull himself to safety. Omega Red growled, looking up, finding Chris standing there. "You American's, you're nothing but a virus on this planet. I will wipe you all out!" he yelled. Chris narrowed his eyes, and pointed the grenade launcher straight at Omega Red's face. "Suck it," he growled, pulling the trigger, yet another acid round finding it's target, exploding against the mutants face. The force of the impact caused him to rip off the piece of the jet he had been holding, sending the white skinned mutant tumbling 3,000 feet to the ground, screaming until his face had been melted to the point his jaw fell off, just before crashing into the ground, a huge wave of green blood splattering in all directions. Back in the plane, Chris, Leon, and Logan stood at the hole. "Shouldn't mess with American's, we'll kick your ass," grunted Chris, turning, and head back to the cockpit, the others following him, as the group continued on towards the boarding house.....

*************************************************************

Omega Red dead? Seems like it. What's this about a Level 2 mutation in Juggernaut and Sabertooth? Find out in the next chapter! (and possibly what happened to the guys who went to Texas, if I feel like it)

Todd: Oh yeah, real suspenseful.... *rolls his eyes*

Thegamingteendream_16: Hey, you're not out of the woods yet, I can still kill you off!

Todd: You wouldn't dare.

Thegamingteendream_16: Wanna bet?

Todd: You'd be lynched! The Todd Lovers of FanFiction.Net would revolt! You'd lose all credit as an author! YOU'D START THE TOAD REVOLUTION! 

Thegamingteendream_16: You're a little full of yourself you know... and my credit as an author isn't exactly that great to begin with.

Todd: Oh..... so basically you got nothing to lose huh?

Thegamingteendream_16: Nope, wouldn't lose a thing....

Todd: Much like your virginity *laughs and runs off*

Thegamingteendream_16: Oh, now that's just low....... *sinks into a dark pit of sadness, leafing through past stories in which he killed Todd....*

Fred: *pulling a huge rock over the pit* HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

Todd: Let's see him kill me off now......*grins*


	14. As it all goes down hill

The disclaimer is currently trapped in a large deep pit with the author.... so here to bring you the disclaimer is Todd and Fred

*cue the spotlights against a big red curtain, as Todd and Fred, both in suits, step forward*

Todd: Ahem, thank you, thank you. Seeing as the author is a little, indisposed, I've been told to come here and tell you that he doesn't own me, doesn't own Fred, doesn't own any of the characters in this fan fic, doesn't have a girlfriend....

Fred: He how ever does watch the Power Puff Girls, has a non-sexual crush on Todd, locks himself up on Saturday nights and plays with action figures, sleeps with a teddy bear, and owns both Power Ranger movies, which he watches at least twice a month, along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...

*silence, then a sudden explosion from behind the curtain. Then, the curtain is ripped down viciously, with a giant Sentinel stepping out, the author on it's shoulder*

Thegamingteendream_16: Ok, locking me in a pit is one thing, but telling everyone my darkest and most embarrassing secrets is the final line! Get 'em!

Sentinel: Yes sir *lifts his hand and shoots out a laser*

Todd: *jumping away* HELP!!!!!!!!

Fred: *running after Todd* Man, this guy can't take a joke!

Thegamingteendream_16: Don't mess with a guy who is pathetically lonely..... he has nothing better to do than torture characters in a fan fic.....

Around the X-men's mansion, several Umbrella soldiers were surrounding the area. Juggernaut and Sabertooth had just shown up, and the sounds of explosions and the crackling of electricity filled the air. The lead soldier was standing by the gate, when one of the other men ran up to him. "Sir, teams Alpha and Beta have gone missing." The lead man turned, no clear worry on his face. "Where were they seen last?" The other man gulped. "They had been patrolling the back area, when suddenly we lost contact." The lead man shrugged. "They probably got careless and got done in by a Hunter. Just tell the men to stay on their feet." Though, no sooner had he finished, when the sound of gun fire rang out. It was followed by the screams and yells of many of the men. The other's quickly got their weapons ready, but were shocked as several of their men were tossed from the woods, several still spurting out blood. Some were headless, or missing arms or legs, along with huge gashes down the torsos. "What the hell is that?" screamed the lead man. No Hunter could do that much damage that fast. His answer came surprisingly fast. Out of the woods lunged something that looked like a werewolf. It's eyes were glazed over white. The fur ripped out in places, along with millions of cuts and gashes along it's body. "Sir, it's one of the mutants!" screamed the man nearest to him. As the two talked, the now mutated Rahne, was easily ripping into the other men. 

In a matter of minutes, the large number of soldiers was reduced to five. The lead man got off his communicator. "Same orders. Capture alive." The other four men sighed, knowing they were dead meat. It was just then when Sabertooth was launched from the mansion, through the wall. He landed on the ground, fried to crisp. "Hell, even Tyrants can't handle these little brats. What can we do?" moaned one of the men. "Easy, use your head. Don't shoot to kill," growled the furthest back man, who lifted his gun, and jumped out aiming straight at Wolfsbane, aiming for her leg. He left fire, and grinned as he saw the round rip off a huge chunk of the mutants leg. Though, his grin faded as he saw that it wasn't slowing her down a bit, and barely had time to let out a yell, before she was on him, her claws ripping his face and throat, till there was nothing more of his head than blood, ripped flesh, and bone. Though, as she started to use her sharp teeth to rip chunks of meat off the shoulder of the man, when suddenly there was a sharp hit to the back of her head, as the lead man used his full strength to hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking her out. "Quick, get the transportation tank in here!" he barked out at the remaining men. In 15 minutes, they had the unconcious Rahne in a containment capsule, filling it up with a dark blue liquid. "Great, now all we need is the other mutant," grumbled one of the men. Just as he said it, a huge explosion erupted from the mansion, and at last, the large building collapsed. "Shit, now we lost the specimen and the Tyrant." Once again, fate had a different plan, as the new Juggernaut erupted from the rubble, carrying a knocked out Ray in it's hand. Juggernaut had grown nearly three sizes bigger, the helmet long cracked off, and his head was nothing more than a bloated mass of gray flesh, with two dark red eyes. His back was filled with tons of spiked bone like protrusions, and at the ends of his hand was one huge bone spike. Juggernaut walked slowly, and tossed the mutant to the men. He turned and went to Sabertooth, who had woken up and was standing. Sabertooth had also grown in size, nearly the same height as Juggernaut, and nearly as well built. His back was more hunched, and huge sharp fangs stuck out from his lower jaw, his hair now nearly hanging to his knees. His fur was dark gray, and the claws on his hands had gotten longer, sharper, and now were serrated like a steak knife, along with several bone spikes along his arms, shoulder, and back. 

"Well, we got the mutants loaded sir. Now what?" commented one of the men. The leader turned. "We move out. Everyone load up." It wasn't long before all men were in the tank, then rolled out, heading back to the mansion, with Juggernaut and Sabertooth running behind them.

"Here we are guys," muttered Sam, as he parked the jeep. Everyone piled out, all tense and worried. Fred and Todd stood at the back. "Something's not right. It's too quiet," muttered Rogue. "What do we do?" asked Kurt. "We should split up into teams two. That way, if something happens, they won't be able to finish us off in one hit," exclaimed Evan. "No way. We should stick together," moaned Jamie. "People, let's not trip up now. We have no clue what's going on in there," said Fred. Everyone got real quiet after that. "Fine, we should split up, find ways inside. Blob, Toad, Jamie, and Sam, you guys go around the back. Rogue, Evan, Kurt and I will go through the front," said Kitty. Everyone nodded. Though, just then, four zombies broke out from the near by bushes, grabbing Jamie. "LET GO!" he screamed, as he broke into six more copies of him. The copies started beating the zombie till it released the other. Fred and Todd rushed forward, with Fred punching the nearest zombie so hard its arms and legs were ripped off, as the rest of it flew back into the woods. Toad jumped high, doing a mid-air flip, his feet connecting with the other zombie's chin, ripping it's head clear off. Sam launched himself forward, using his mutant powerful to ram the zombie which had grabbed Jamie into the last remaining zombie, killing them both. Though, soon several more zombies moved from the woods, closing in on the teens. "Run guys!" yelled Kitty, as she, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt ran to the porch, with Sam, Fred, Todd, and seven Jamies running around to the other side of the house. 

"Everyone, grab my arm," yelled Kitty. Rogue and Kurt quickly grabbed on, but Evan was busy shooting spikes at all the approaching zombies. "Damn man, how many of these things do they have?" he yelled. "Evan forget them, grab onto me!" screamed Kitty. "GO! Get me after you get the other two inside, It won't strain you as bad. I'll hold 'em off till then," he yelled, as he jumped back a little, shooting a spike into the skull of a zombie that had come out of no where. As Kitty phased through the wall with Kurt and Rogue, Evan was backing up onto the porch, firing constantly, but the ranks of zombies only thickened, till he was nearly surrounded, his back to the door of the boarding house. He tried shooting a clear path, but for every zombie he killed, ten more took it's place. "AHHH!" yelled Evan, as one zombie stumbled forward, grabbing his foot, pulling him down. Soon Evan was fighting for his life, as hundreds of hands grasped at him, trying hard to keep their teeth away from him, Evan was punching out, kicking wildly. Though, just as he thought it was all over, the door opened behind him, and he was pulled through. "God, am I glad you came along," said Evan, turning. Though, instead of Kitty, he found himself staring at a strange man, who wore sunglasses even though it was well past midnight. "I wouldn't be so sure about being happy to see me," said Wesker, as he slammed a fist into the side of Evan's head, knocking him out. Wesker bent over and picked up the teen, throwing him over his shoulder. He then pushed a button on his belt, and secret room opened up from the floor, and with that, Wesker carried Evan down into the heart of the lab.......

*************************************************************

Uh oh. Umbrella's got Rahne and Ray, and now Evan! But what happened to Kitty and the others, and what about Todd and Fred who are trapped outside with tons of zombies?! Hopefully we'll see in the next chapter.

Todd: You have no clue what your gonna do, huh?

Thegamingteendream_16: No, but If I was gonna kill you, now would work.

Todd: So you would think..... HIT IT FRED!

Thegamingteendream_16: Huh?! *is suddenly hit by a stream of thick goo*

Fred: Ha! Same stuff they used to get me in the season finale!

Thegamingteendream_16: *completely stuck* What ya gonna do now huh?

Todd: Putting you back in that pit. *hops over to the author, and gives him a swift kick, sending him flying and crashing into the pit, which is promptly covered with a boulder by Fred* There, now that that's done, come on Freddy. We gotta write the next chapter for him, and finally give this story a much needed kick..... *Both him and Todd walk over to the comp. Todd sits at the keyboard* Uh..... first things first.... how do ya turn one on......?

Fred: Dunno.....

  
Todd: *scratching his head* uh, ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter is coming soon...... depends on how long those computer literacy courses take.....


	15. Dark Memories

Todd: Uh, this is that, un, what do you call it? That thing that says you don't own stuff in this story?

Fred: Dunno.... exclaimer? 

Todd: Yeah, yeah. This is our exclaimer. We're exclaiming that we don't own anything in this story. *turns to Fred* Man, you're alot smarter than people make you act yo.

Fred: Hey, you're the one who came up with this great chapter

Thegamingteendream_16: *muffled voice from under the boulder he is trapped under* PEOPLE! DON'T TRUST THIS FIC! TODD AND FRED WROTE IT, NOT ME!

Todd: Yeah, so finally this story is going to work how it should.....

The insanely handsome and awesome Todd lead the other fools to the back of this house. Using his super strength, he kicks down the wall, BAM POW! Magneto and that other dude are shivering in their pants. Todd using is super smooth skills and moves to knock 'em out, and his super smarts to over load the computer and save the day. The X-Geeks have no home and stare on at Todd with envy, as he and Fred ride off in the jeep. "Oh Todd, you're so sexy and cool," swoons Rouge, hugging him tight. "Hey, give some room for us," mutters Jill, as she and Jill surround our hero, while Fred drives away.

Todd: There, now that's how the story should end!

Fred: HEY! That's not we agreed on!

Todd: No offense Fred, but you're ending where we all settle out differences over ice cream isn't cool.

Fred: Ice cream is cool!

Todd: No it isn't! 

Fred: Yes it is!

Todd: NO IT'S NOT!

Fred: *picking Todd up by the front of the shirt* IF ICE CREAM WASN'T COOL, IT'D MELT!

Todd: *blinks* Yeah, ya got a point..... *loud explosion* What the heck....

Thegamingteendream_16: *covered in dust, glaring at the two mutants* 

Todd: Uh oh...... ok Fred, you can type your story.... BYE *hops away as fast as possible*

Fred: Uh, that's ok..... *follows Todd*

Thegamingteendream_16: I'm sorry about that folks.... it's your reviews telling me to keep Todd alive that even got him this far..... but wait..... no one said anything about Fred.....*evil grin*

Fred: HEY!

Todd, Fred, Sam, and the other Jamie's ran for their life's to the back of the house. "Hurry up, yo! Maybe the back door is open." The teens ran for their lives, as zombie after zombie appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't long before they reached the door. "Ah man, it's locked!" exclaimed Todd. Fred was covering the group, back handing and crushing every zombie that came near, but it was getting to the point that soon, all he could see were zombies. "Toad, get us in!" he yelled back, as a zombie tried vainly to take a bite out of him. Todd nodded and jumped onto the side of the house, using his mutant ability to scale up the wall. "Don't worry. My window is unlocked, I'll get us in," he yelled down. Sam and Jamie, who pulled his copies back together, huddled by the locked door. "We can't fight these guys," sobbed Jamie. A serious glint went over Sam's eyes, as he reached into his vest, pulling out a hand gun. Jamie's eyes widened. "Sam, where'd you get that?" Sam pulled up his weapon, squeezing off a round into the skull of the nearest zombie. "When ya live in the country, guns are a way of life, now stay behind me," ordered Sam, as he shot down any zombies who made their way past Fred.

Todd reached his window with ease, and quickly opened it. Though, the last thing he expected was a hand to reach out, and drag him in. Todd let out a surprised gasp, but was shut up when who ever had grabbed him, slammed him onto the bed. It took awhile for Todd's eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room, but when they did, he was in for a surprise. "Mystique??" Mystique let out a slight grin, as she pinned the teen to the bed. "That's right Toad. I'm back, and believe it or not, I have a use for you," she said, in a soft, assuring voice. This instantly confused Todd. This coming from a woman who had abused, beaten, and demeaned him from the start. Well, not from the start..... "What ya mean Mystique?" asked Todd, still unaware of the danger he was in. Mystique let a lone finger trail along the young boy's cheek, down his neck, along his chest. "As you can see, things are a bit insane around Bayville lately. Magneto has taken another insane step in the process of his global domination scheme. No one is safe around those zombies. As you can see, I need my Brotherhood Boys. Not to mention, I've missed you boys, especially you," explained the woman, still pinning Todd to the bed, straddling him. Todd gulped, shivering a little nervously, images from the past flooding his mind.

It was just after the bus incident. Todd had just been released by the hospital, and amazingly, the cops didn't arrest him. He remembered walking that whole night, hugging his arms to himself, shivering from the cold. It wasn't long before he ended up in the park. He sat down alone in one of the darkest, secluded corners of the park. He pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing. All he had wanted to do was be accepted, have friends. All he wanted to do was hang out with Anderson and his friends. That's why he openly showed them his mutant powers. Instead of thinking it's cool and amazing, they turned on him, call him a freak, threatening to harm him. That's when Todd found out on his own that humans would never accept him. Which meant, no one could ever accept or want him, he was alone. His parents dead, he had no home, no friends, no reason to live. The tears continued to stream down his face, as he curled up on the ground, remembering his exact thoughts before he tried to crash the school bus. He was sick of life. He never asked to be born a freak. All he wanted was to fit in, have friends. He never once did anything to them. They had no reason to hate him and be mean to him. He wasn't wrong, they were. He was going to wreck this bus, killing him and everyone else who wronged him. That'd teach them, then they'd be sorry they weren't nicer to him, when he had been so nice, trying to be their friend. Though, that didn't work out. Summers and Grey had stopped him. He had fucked up again. Couldn't even end his life right. 

As he was trapped in his thoughts of sadness of depression, he never heard the approaching footsteps, till a woman's voice spoke out. "Aren't you a little bit out past your curfew?" Todd jumped up, which was a real sight, considering he got eleven feet off the ground, before landing on his feet, backing against the wall, trying to hide his tears. "No way, yo. I do what I please. No one stops me," he said, trying to act tougher than he felt. The woman merely laughed. "You don't have to pretend. I know you're alone in this world. I also know what you are," said the woman, still hidden inside a full length trench coat, her features in the darkness. Todd cocked his head to the side, a little confused. "Maybe this will help," offered the woman, as she lowered the hood. "Principal Darkholme?!" exclaimed the surprised teen. The familiar face of his high school principal grinned at him. "Well, not exactly. This is how you know me, but really, this is how I look," explained the woman, as the flesh colored face of the dark haired woman disappeared, replaced by a red headed, blue skinned woman. "You see Todd, I'm a mutant too. You and me are both wonderful people, specially skilled. There is no reason for you to feel alone," she said. Todd stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. "So, you're a mutant. So are those people up at that special Institute. I already been abused and rejected by them. What makes you think I'm worth keeping?" he muttered, turning to walk away. A hand quickly took hold of his shoulder, stopping him. "Because, I know how special you are. You are better than them. Join with me. I have a place where you can stay. I can also offer you a meal, if you're hungry." Todd turned, looking straight into the yellow slits of the woman's eyes. "Well, what's your real name?" he asked. The woman smiled, taking Todd, and leading him from the park. "You can call me, Mystique."

It wasn't long before the two ended up at the front of the Boarding House. "This is the place?" asked Todd. Mystique nodded. "At the moment it's empty, but you're welcome to stay." Todd smiled, actually enjoying the feeling of being wanted. Mystique led him inside. She treated him to a hot meal, which after days of living off only what bugs he could catch in the park, he was starved. Then, Mystique led him up the stairs, opening the door to a room. "This is where you can stay." Todd walked in, taking in the sight. It was a small room, with a single bed, with a small night stand next to it, a large dresser across from it. "This place is better than anywhere's else I've been," he gasped. Then he looked at the emptiness of the room. "Guess I won't be needing the dresser, all I have is what's on my back," he admitted. Mystique smiled, moving into the room, sitting him down on the edge of the, as she sat next to him. "Don't worry. I have a, friend, who takes care of all financial business this boarding house may need. I'm sure buying you clothes won't be a problem. Though, there is one thing I must inform you about. By agreeing to stay here, you become a member of a small group, known as the Brotherhood. We're a group of mutants, who are against the injustices and abuse given out to other mutants by humans." Todd looked up, surprised. "So, we fight humans?" Mystique nodded. "That's not the entire cause, but a large part yes. Our leader, Magneto, has witnessed the full cruelty of human kind, and he knows that once mutants are obvious to humans, we'll be met with hate and violence, which I'm sure you're very much aware of," explained Mystique, resting a hand on Todd's leg. Todd lowered his head. "Yeah, I know. It's going to be hell going back to school Monday. Though, not surprised. I'm just a stupid freak, unwanted..." muttered Todd, surprisingly, Mystique hugged him. Todd hugged back, sobbing dryly. Mystique released him from the hug, only to pull him close, and kiss him. Todd's eyes opened in surprise, as Mystique continued to kiss him, until he closed his own eyes, kissing back. She then, leaned him back. Mystique had been Todd's first. It was this loss of innocence that had made Todd let Mystique abuse him. How he shouldered the pain and the insults, because deep down, he believed she loved him......

Todd came out of his thoughts, just as like so long ago, Mystique leaned down, kissing the young boy. Todd was about to surrender to Mystique's ways, when he remembered. "Oh god! Fred and the others!" he exclaimed, breaking the kiss and sitting up. Mystique pushed him back down, smiling. "They'll be ok. Fred can't be hurt by them, and the other two are X-Men, so good it's no big loss. Now, just relax. You remember that first night in this room, it felt good right? Just lay back, and I'll make you feel good, again," cooed Mystique, sliding her hands under Todd's shirt, rubbing his chest. Todd could do nothing but agree, laying back, as Mystique lowered down, kissing him again, moving her hands from his shirt. She stroked his hair with one hand, while secretly removing something from under the covers, something she had hidden there before Todd came in. She pulling out a surgical needle, filled with a dark liquid. The T-Virus. Todd was completely lost in lust, when the scream of Jamie brought him back out. "Ah man Mystique, this ain't right. Sure he's an X-Men, but he's also just a little kid," pleaded Todd. Mystique's eyes darkened. "You know, I was going to at least let your last moments of life be heaven, but you give me no choice to just send you to hell," she growled, taking the needle in her fist, and attempted to slam it into Todd's chest. Todd was a little faster, spitting out a ball of his slime into her face. Mystique was knocked back, as she tried to wipe the muck from her eyes. Todd bounded across the room to his door. He turned the knob, but it was locked. "What the, how the hell did you do that?" he muttered. Mystique laughed, having ridden her face of the slime. "You honestly think I'd be that stupid? Now just sit still and die like a man," she hissed, launching herself at Todd. The teen closes his eyes, waiting for the sting of the needle. Instead, he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind, pulling him through the door. Todd opened his eyes, only to see the other side of his door, the heard the loud thud of Mystique crashing into it on the other side. 

Todd turned, to find Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt. "Ah man, yo. Am I glad to see you guys," sighed Todd. "We heard you in the other room, not to mention what Mystique said," explained Rogue. Todd nodded, then his eyes widened. "We gotta get down stairs! Sam, Jamie, and Fred are trapped in the back yard!" he yelled. The others nodded, and quickly moved down the hall. Before they made it to the stairs, a loud click made Todd stop. "What was that?" he wondered out loud. He and the others turned, to find Kurt by the door, key in hand. The door quickly opened, and Mystique stepped out, cupping her son's chin in her hand lovingly, before turning and glaring at the others. "That hurt. Todd I have to take back in one piece, but the rest of you I will rip from limb to limb," she growled. Rogue stepped between Todd and Mystique. "You two hurry and go down stairs, I'll hold them off!" she yelled. Todd and Kitty looked unsure, but quickly ran down the stairs. Mystique stood there, laughing. "So, you think you can handle me?" smirked the blue skinned woman. Rogue narrowed her eyes, getting into a fighting stance. "You taught me everything I know, and you also taught me more than you can guess. Let's just say, when I got your memories, I found out more than just who Kurt's mother was, but I learned about mine too. So, you ready to take on your daughter?" growled Rogue.........

*************************************************************

Whoa..... Mystique VS Rogue? What about Kurt?? Is he doing it of his own free will?? And what of Fred, Sam, and Jaime? Are Todd and Kitty too late???????? Find out next time.


	16. Mystique VS Rouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing..... NOTHING I TELLS YA! NOTHING!

Todd: Uh.... seems like a bad time to give him any trouble.... lets go get some ice cream..

Fred: Fine with me.....

When we last left off (since I think everyone's lost interest in this story anyways I'll recap) Todd had managed to get into the boarding house with no problem, except maybe for the fact Mystique was waiting for him. While in an attempt to seduce and infect him by Mystique, Todd remembers when he got pulled into the Brotherhood (for that little bit of info, ya gotta read the past chapter) In the end, he is rescued by Kitty, but not before Kurt, the traitor, releases Mystique on them, leaving Rogue to do combat with her mother, while Todd and Kitty race to the back door, to save Sam, Fred, and Jamie......

"Sir, an unidentified object has just entered our air space," reported a technician. Magneto turned away from one of the many computers. "Helicopters or fighter jets?" The tech checked the readings. "Neither, I have no clue what this thing is." Magneto cursed under his breath. "The X-Jet, I thought Omega Red was supposed to stop any one who would attempt to reach it?" he yelled. Zachary Spencer, the lead scientist entered suddenly through the main lab door. "He failed. His life signs flat lined several minutes ago. Looks like who ever survived will be joining us soon. Luckily, I bring not just bad news, but great news. Berserker and Wolfsbane made it back with Juggernaut and Sabertooth. We have the two teens in our lab, and we've almost gotten a more stable strain of the virus to take over. As for the Jean girl, well, why not see for yourself?" said the sick man, as he waved his hand to the door. The metal doors slid open with a electronic buzz, and there stood Jean. Her skin was dark grey, though it seemed more like scales now. Her hair was how ever just as it was, neat and clean. She stood there in a long white dress. He hands were somewhat different, her fingers having become longer, with claws much like Sabertooth's. When we she looked up, instead of the dead, glazed over eyes of most of the virus infected people, they were clear and beautiful, though her eyes color was now red. 

Magneto stood there stunned. "She's, stable?" he asked finally. Dr. Spencer grinned and nodded. "Thanks to her highly developed brain power, it was just a matter of gradual infection for her to gain full control of her new abilities. Of course, a memory wipe was needed, making her completely loyal." Magneto grinned. "Well done doctor. I believe our guests will have more to deal with than they bargained for. Now, what of the Daniels boy?" Dr. Spencer shrugged. "Doubtful we'll have as much luck in such a short time, but if you need results fast, I'm sure we can make him a rather fine Tyrant." Magneto nodded. "So be it. If Wolverine still lives, along with those humans, then we'll need the best we have. Of course, level 2 mutated Tyrants should prove well enough." laughed the evil mega mutant, as he went about observing the progress of everything.

"Forget it kid, the woods are too thick for us to land anytime soon," muttered Barry. Bobby turned to him. "Then what? We came this far, we can't just go back. Barry nodded. "Your right, but for us two, that's exactly what we're going to do. The others can reach the target zone by parachute," he explained. Chris and Jill were already fitted with a chute, Leon and Claire helping each other. Chris busied himself by making sure he had plenty of ammo, while Jill was busy loading up Leon with the various heavy weapons they had brought. Once Wolverine was fitted up, he too helped shoulder the load of weapons, while Claire took as much first aid items she could, with Jill taking the more hand held weapons and ammo. "Ok Barry, we're ready," said Chris, heading for the door of the jet. "Uh you guys go ahead, me and Pietro will go for the ride with Bobby and Barry," muttered Lance. Logan walked up to the boy grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and opened the door to the jet. "You may want to put on a parachute bub, because you're going down there, one way or another," growled Wolverine. Lance gulped and quickly moved over to Pietro, and they both helped each other into parachutes. "Ok, Jill, you go first, then Lance and Pietro will follow you, with the rest of us following," said Chris. Jill nodded, and quickly jumped out of the door's opening. "Uh.... after you Lance," said Pietro. "No no no no no, I insist, you first," muttered Lance. Wolverine sighed, and stepped forward, pushing both boys out at the same time. "There, that solved that problem," he muttered, jumping next, with Leon, Claire, and finally Chris following him. Barry watched as the figures fell through the air, and as the chutes were released, letting them all float safely to the ground. "Well, that's it for us for now," muttered Barry. Bobby nodded. "How fast can this jet go?" asked the older man. Bobby shrugged. "I think Wolverine said Mach 2. Why?" Barry strapped in. "Hit it kid. I got friends who can help us out at the edge of town." Bobby nodded, strapping in, and pushing the jet to go as fast as it could go, making the X-Jet out of sight in a matter of seconds......

"So, Rogue finally comes home," muttered Mystique, who was in a fighting stance, eyeing the young girl. Rogue quickly pulled off her gloves, before getting into her own stance. "This was never my home, even if my own mother hid here," hissed the young teen. Kurt just stood in the back, a blank look over his face. "What did you do to him anyways," spat Rogue. Mystique laughed. "Oh, you mean Kurt? You should know, you saw the flash back. You saw me yelling at someone, asking them what have they done to him? Well, I'm sure you guessed it was Magneto. What you didn't guess was, that this little virus had it's start with Kurt. It kills me to think what might of happened had the more deadly version had been around then. Luckily, Kurt was only infected with a minor form of it, the only side affect was in fact his more, feral look. Not to mention, full loyalty to Magneto and I. Of course, it took awhile to take affect. Though, each time he used his teleportation ability, it helped speed up the process. I believe at some point today, the last teleportation he used finally kicked in the full dose of the virus. Lucky for me," grinned Mystique, as her long explanation was finished. "You bitch!" screamed Rogue, as she launched herself at Mystique with a flying kick. Mystique dodged to the left, bringing a hard elbow down on Rogue's mid section as she moved by. This brought the smaller woman down on the ground hard, but she quickly rolled away, moving back to her feet. Mystique hissed, and rushed forward, throwing several punches at her own daughter. Rogue dodged the first few, then caught Mystique's fist in both hands. Mystique glared at Rogue with pure hate, but quickly noticed her fatal mistake. Rogue grinned, as she felt herself draining the power straight out of her attacker. "Kurt.... kill her...." gasped Mystique, just as she collapsed. Before Rogue could finish of the sick woman, a sharp kick to her back sent Rogue sprawling forward. Before she could recover, Kurt had her by the hair, forcing her to her feet, and slamming her into wall, hard. Rogue turned, only too not her old friend, but a shell of man, his dead unfeeling eyes staring at her, as he punched her hard in the chest, knocking the air out of her. "Kurt.... please... don't..." she begged, tears coming to her eyes, unwilling to hit her friend, it wasn't his fault.... "You, fuzzy elf man! Try this own for size yo!" yelled a voice. Kurt turned, only to have a large blob of slime slap him in the face. As he fell back, struggling with the rapidly hardening slime, Toad jumped down the hallway. "Toad don't!" yelled Rogue. Todd was a little to fast to act, as he did a spinning mid-air kick, the heel of his foot slamming into the side of Kurt's head, slamming him into the wall, knocking him out, and shattering the slime mold. Todd stood over his beaten foe. Rogue was struggling to stay her own form, as she morphed between Todd, Mystique, and Kurt. "Don't worry. Unlike the current examples, the Brotherhood don't kill with out need," he muttered. Fred, Sam, Jamie, and Kitty stood at the other end of the hall, then moved over to help Rogue up. "Uh, her ya go Rogue," muttered Fred, handing her the gloves she had discarded. Rogue smiled a little, finally getting her form back to normal, as she slipped on the gloves. "Mystique is gonna be out for awhile," she explained. "Yeah, well, hopefully it won't take long to finish this," muttered Todd. "You and me both," came a voice behind them. Everyone turned to find Wesker, along with Sabertooth and Juggernaut behind him. "None of you are leaving this hallway alive," sneered the dark man. All the teens got into their own fighting stance. "We'll see won't we yo?" glared Todd, and he hopped forward, ready to settle up with Wesker......

*************************************************************

That is just one unlucky hallway...... Todd has come along way, fought alot of battles, will this be his last one? Just check out the next chapter...... and depending on my mood, we'll see if Todd gets to see the final ending.....

Todd: Don't you dare kill me man! *turns to the crowd* PLEASE PEOPLE, READ AND REVIEW! DON'T LET THIS SICKO KILL ME!!!!

  
Fred: And me too!


	17. The Meeting

Yes yes yes, I am back...... and here is a new disclaimer..... Todd, if you please....

Todd: Yeah yeah yeah...... *walks up, pulling a giant rope, which drops a huge metal plate reading "I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!" 

Wesker grinned, looking through his dark shades at the small group of teens. He felt the hot breath of the other larger mutants on his neck. He didn't even flinch when Toad took a leaping kick at him. He merely waited till the last second, and merely sidestepped the teen, who went flying into the waiting hands of Juggernaut. The sick man grinned, watching the large fist of the mutant enclose around the boys small frame. "Help!" was all he could yell, before his full upper body was gripped tight. It was only a matter or moments before they would be treated to the sound of crunching bones and squishing organs and flesh, as they watch his guts and blood trickle from between Juggernaut's fist...... only he didn't notice the hand reaching out of the wall, and grabbing Todd's shoe, pulling him safely free of the hand, and through the wall. "NO!" he yelled, turning to where the group had been, only to find the still crumpled bodies of Mystique and Kurt on the floor. Wesker turned on Juggernaut and Sabertooth. "Get them you fools! They will not escape!" he growled. Juggernaut simply turned, and punched a huge hole in the wall, stepping into the room. There was no one there. "Keep searching. I don't care if you tear the whole building to pieces, find them and KILL THEM!" barked Wesker, pulling out Colt Python from his belt. The gun would blow their heads clear off their neck. He was done playing around.

Todd had been sure his life was finally over. He felt the hand of Juggernaut closing in around him, the tightness around him. Only to suddenly be pulled free and through the wall. Kitty and the rest were there. "Good thing Rogue absorbed Kurt's teleporting power's, or else you would of been croaked," muttered Sam. Todd rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hey thanks Kitty....." Todd started. Rogue shook her head, taking Todd's and Fred's arms, Jamie running to her side. "No time for this, they'll probably bust through that room any second now," she ordered. Kitty nodded and grabbed Sam's hand. With poof of smoke, Rogue teleported the others to the kitchen, with Kitty and Sam phasing through the ceiling, leaving Fred to catch them. The pounding and scraping against the door made it obvious the zombies were still out in large numbers. "At least it's just zombies," mutter Todd. That statement of course followed with a alien like screech, making the rest of the turn...... and face four Hunter's, their eyes glowing in the darkness of the house, crouched down, ready to strike, drool glistening off their fangs in the moonlight. "Shit," muttered Sam, stepping forward, pulling out his gun, squeezing off several rounds into the lead Hunter. The bullets ripped into the thing's tough hide, knocking it over, but even after nearly twelve shots, it got right back up, growling angrily. Sam squeezed the trigger again, and was greeted with a hollow CLICK. The gun was empty. "Oh....." Sam started, but never finished. Before the click was even finished, the leader pounced, swinging out it's clawed hand, knocking the young teen's head to the side, and through the window, the shattering glass bringing in the moans and growls of the walking dead. "SAM!" screamed Kitty. The boy's body collapsed on it's self, blood spurting like a fountain from his neck, falling to the floor, as the body's death spasms light shook it. Fred let out a growl, grabbing the lead Hunter by the shoulder, lifting it, tossing it at the other three, knocking them all through the wall behind them. "Let's get outta here yo!" yelled Todd, already hopping past the Hunters, who were already getting back up. 

Kitty, Jamie, Rogue and Fred followed Todd, as he hopped down the halls, and sometimes off the walls, till they reached the door to the basement. He gripped the handle, turned, pulled, and ended up still running into the door, the others crashing into him behind him. "What the heck, this wasn't locked when we went down there," he muttered. Fred glanced behind him, his eyes widening in fear, as he saw the Hunter's emerge from the whole in the wall. "Yeah, we also didn't have killer lizards in the house either!" he yelled, turning to face them. The deadly creatures crouched low, as they approached the group. Fred gritted his teeth, watching them. The leader once again crouched down, and left the ground, flying towards the teens....... just as the ceiling above it broke open, and the huge form of Juggernaut fell from it, his huge feet landing on top of it and the other three, squishing them to a bloody pulp. Todd and the others turned. "Great.... outta the frying pan and into the fire......" he gulped. "DUCK!!!" yelled a voice, and a sudden blur pulled was pulling them down.

Juggernaut turned in the direction of the sound, only to see a Chris holding a rocket launcher, pointed straight at him. Before the huge mutant could even turn, Chris pulled the trigger, and the rocket screamed across the hall, crashing into the chest armor, which had been stretched to it's limit due to the size changes due to the T-virus. The rocket easily broke the armor, and exploded. The force of the explosion ripped apart Juggernaut's upper body, his massive arms getting blown clear through walls, the giant helmet that protected his head sent through the ceiling, as chunks of his flesh and bones rained down on the teens in the back, it's blood covering everything in the hall. Todd peeked up around Fred, staring at the now blood covered Chris Redfield. "Uh..... the kitchen's to the left if you need a towel...."

*********************************************************************

Hey, well, it's not as much as I wanted to do, but I thought you guys would like a new chapter already..... laters.......

Todd: *cough* loser *cough*


	18. Yet another Obstacle

Hey guess what! I don't own a damn thing!! That's right, all characters and stuff in this fic aren't mine, I'm making no money off of 'em, yet I take time out of my day to write this!!! I'm getting seriously screwed!!!!!

Todd: Uh, What he's saying is that this is the disclaimer saying nothing in this fic is his.....

The group of teens was still huddled by the door to the basement, still covered in the blood and remains of the late Juggernaut. Kitty was the first to step forward, but froze once she saw someone step from behind Chris. It was Lance. "Oh my god Lance, I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, her hands coming to her chest. Lance let a smirk cross his face. "I nearly was..... good thing I came with these guys," he said, grinning, as Kitty rushed forward, hugging him tight. Lance smiled, hugging her back tightly. Pietro moved forward. "Ahem, I hate to ruin this Kodak moment, but some of us are infected with a deadly virus and would like things to move along." Lance released Kitty and nodded. "You're right. We gotta get into that lab and find a cure." They both turned to the sound of loud banging, tumbling, and banging again. "Oh man, he's at it again," moaned Fred, covering his eyes with his huge hand. Todd was crouched down, and launching himself at the locked door, only to be knocked back, rolling a few feet, before getting back up and trying again. "He's done this before?" muttered Rogue, embarrassed to even be near him. "Long story. Long painful disturbing story," moaned Lance. "In that case, move aside," ordered Jill, stepping forward, removing her lock picks. She knelt down, studying the lock. "Huh, you'd think Umbrella and Magneto would be able to afford a more secure lock. I've seen more advanced locks in slums," she muttered, and went about picking the lock. The other's all stood around the young woman, waiting. "You know..... she's right, it is odd that the locks are so old," muttered Leon. "You're telling me, yo. Before those zombies started crawling outta there, this house used to have no locks what so ever, well, other than the ones on the front and back doors, and the one to Mystique's room," muttered Todd. Leon's eyes widened, turning to Claire. Claire and Chris both instantly figured out what had alarmed Leon, and rushed to push Jill out of the way. But it was too late. 

Jill had just finished, and successful click was heard, signaling that the door was unlocked. Less than a few seconds after the click, the door burst open, slapping the young woman in the side of the head, sending her flying into Chris and Claire, knocking them over. Out of the door way jumped the weirdest creatures that anyone had ever seen. They had ears like bats, but their arms and hands were nothing more than hooked claws. There were three of them in all. "Shit!" shouted Leon, pulling his sidearm free, and started to fire wildly at the creatures. To his horror, they simply shrugged off the blasts, and the ones that made contact with their head simply ricocheted off harmlessly. The lead one easily made it to him in seconds, lashing out with it's hooked hand. Leon stepped back, but flinched, feeling the searing pain in his chest, as the monster's sharp claws lightly scratched through his uniform and bullet proof vest. Before he could move back further, the other two were upon him, knocking him to the ground. Leon was sure this was it, until he felt the weight on his chest lighten, followed by a sickening crunch, along with the feeling of some fluid dripping on his legs. The lead creature hopped off, hissing at the killer of it's companions. Leon looked up to see Fred, hand covered in green liquid, the crumpled bodies of the other creatures at his feet. The lone survivor hissed and jumped onto the ceiling, and began lashing out at the mutant with its clawed hands. "Oh no you don't," grunted Fred, grabbing the hooked hand, squeezing it tightly till the crunch of bones could be heard. The creature let out a inhuman and unnatural sounding scream. Fred grinned, and tugged down with all his might, slamming the monster to the floor, leaving deep cracks around the broken shell of the creature, it's green blood pooling around it. 

Leon got to his feet, checking how bad the scratch was, finding that it already stopped bleeding. He turned to Fred. "Hey, thanks man," he said, smiling. Fred shrugged. "Hey no problem, let's just say you owe me lunch." Leon laughed, heading towards Claire and Chris. "Deal." Todd turned to Lance, grinning and elbowing him in the side. "That dude is gonna be bankrupt by next week." Lance grinned, but soon got silent, noticing the open door. Jill had regained her feet, Chris and Claire at her side. "Damn, I can't believe I got caught off guard by Chimeras....." she muttered, rubbing the angry red mark on the side of her face. "It's ok Jill, I'm amazed any had survived the Spencer Mansion explosion," muttered Chris. "Well, I guess one door down, lord knows how many left," muttered Pietro. He was really starting to feel weak, not to mention his arms and back were itchy as hell. 

Chris pulled free his shotgun, checking to make sure not only that it was fully loaded, but that he had plenty of shells. There was no telling what was in that lab, but hopefully, this was end of Umbrella. He took point, leading the rest of the group down the stairs of the basement. Claire had her Bowgun ready, Leon had an assault rifle now, seeing as his handgun was useless against these monsters, and Jill had her own Colt Python ready. Barry had shown her how useful this gun could be many times before in the past. Fred followed Jill, with Todd close behind, followed by Kitty, Lance, Pietro, Jamie, and Rogue. 

The basement was eerily dark and silent. The group proceeded cautiously and close together. "Man, I wish Roberto or Jubilee had survived..... they could give us some light," moaned Kitty. Jamie sighed sadly, thinking of how many friends he had lost today. Nearly all the new mutants were dead..... only he and Bobby remained. "Hey, what happened to Wolverine?" asked Rogue, causing everyone to jolt. Chris turned his head. "He felt that letting all those zombies wander around the forest and town freely was a major health hazard, and went about on a extermination mission. With luck, he'll meet up with Carlos and his men," explained Chris. Rogue nodded, and the group continued toward the large metallic doors. "Hey Freddy, I thought you broke this down?" muttered Pietro, scratching at his left arm. "Yeah, I did a number on it too," grunted Fred. Jill stepped forward examining it. "No lock pick is gonna get us through this door," she muttered. Kitty smiled and took Lance's hand. "Who says we need a lock pick?" she said, and quickly phased herself and Lance through the door. The two teens found themselves in a large metal hallways, lights lining the walls, and an odd metallic hum. "What the heck?" muttered Lance. "Oh no, look out Lance, duck!" screamed Kitty, as a bright blue line raced from the other end of the hallway towards the two teens. Lance's eyes widened, and fell to the floor quickly. Though, some of his hair was caught in the light. The smell of burnt hair quickly filled the room. "Shit it's a laser," shouted Lance, grabbing Kitty's hand, pulling her up. "Phase Kitty! PHASE!" he yelled, as the sound of the machinery became louder, signaling another laser. At the last moment, right as they hit the door, Kitty's mutant powers kicked in, and they safely burst through the door, crashing into Todd and Jamie. The four teens fell to the ground. "What the heck happened yo?!" exclaimed Todd. "It's freaking rigged. Their is a laser grid that'll cut you like butter!" yelled Lance, the back of his head still smoking from where a portion of his hair was caught and fried. "Well, this might be the reason," muttered Chris, noticing four indentions on the door. One was of a primate, the second of a caveman, the third of a man, and the fourth nothing but a large M. "Looks like it's the mansion and police station all over again. This door will be a trap unless we get the four missing puzzle pieces," muttered Jill. "Where the hell we gonna find them?" exclaimed Pietro, his heart dropping. He was running out of time, and a wild goose chase was something he didn't need. "Obviously, in the house...... though it might be harder than before, considering that Juggernaut has nearly ripped the place apart," muttered Lance. "Um, bad news guys. Look at this," motioned Claire. On the far wall was a map of the town. "Yes, one of the pieces appears to be here," she said, pointing to an X that was ontop of their current position. The other three were spread nearly across the town. There was an X over the high school, and X over Institute, and an X over Police Station. "You're kidding me," moaned Pietro falling to his knees, sweat pouring from his forehead. "This is gonna take hours, maybe days!" exclaimed Rogue. "Shouldn't really," muttered Chris. He turned and faced the group. "Leon, you and Claire will go with Toad and Blob to the Bayville Highschool. Jill, you Kitty and Lance will search this house. I'll contact Barry and tell him and Bobby to search the Mansion. I'll go with Rogue and try to meet up with Wolverine outside before heading for the Police station," he ordered. Jamie stood up, looking around. "Sir, what about me and Quicksilver?" Chris turned to the young boys. "You two will stay here. You're too young to go running around, and Pietro is obviously too far into the infection to be any real help, and any further exertion might send him into full transformation." Jamie nodded, though still worried. "Don't worry kid. Jill will still be here, along with Kitty and Lance. Nothing will get you," assured Chris, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, before turning and heading up the stairs, all the others following him. Pietro walked to a corner, and slide to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Jamie went and sat in a space under the stairs, hiding...... hopeing that the others will return soon...... he didn't want to die.......


	19. High School Horrors

This is my freaking disclaimer! I own nothing! Well, except for the poem that follows this disclaimer..... I own that...... everything else I don't.

I feel the darkness closing in

My life can't end, It never had a chance to begin

The world around me keeps changing

It keeps rearranging 

Yet I myself remain unchanged

Friends close to me keep on growing

Experiencing life and finding reasons to keep on going

Yet I can't find one day where I don't ask

Why can't I just die?

"Ah man, I was sure we were home free yo, and now this," moaned Todd, who was sitting next to Fred in a rather cramped Jeep. Luckily, none of the zombies had ruined it, and judging by the pile of headless bodies around it, Wolverine had been by. They had offered Chris and Rogue a ride, but Chris insisted on going by foot, in hopes of finding Wolverine. "Listen kid, It shouldn't take too long. And due to the lack of people at a high school this late at night, we shouldn't run into many zombies," said Leon, as he sped down the highway. Todd perked up at that thought. "Hey, yeah! This should be a breeze."

Too bad this night was proving to not be Todd's night. As Leon pulled up to the front steps of the school, it was obvious things were going to get complicated. The glass front doors were all shattered, and their were bodies littered all over the front lawn. "Where did all this people come from?" muttered Fred, as he ran his large beefy hand through his blonde hair, what little of it he had left. "My god Claire, they're all children," moaned Leon. Claire gasped, as she noticed what Leon had. Nearly the entire student body of Bayville was littered on the grass, laying broken upon the steps, or caught in the glass of doors, still twitching, even as their shredded and useless limbs hung dead at their sides, or crumpled up under the weight of their upper bodies. "The virus breaks down the human brain system down till it function's on pure instinct, namely the instinct to feed. Evidently, this being a place where a child spends most of it's life, they all instinctively traveled here, searching for food," muttered Leon. "But still, Umbrella has gone to far...... these were children! They hadn't even had a chance to start their lives." Todd and Fred stood together, speechless. People they had seen everyday, were now dead or undead, laying across the ground, their flesh rotting, their clothes torn and covered in either their own blood or the blood of their past victims. "Hey guys, even though you two can probably handle things fine with your own powers, here's something that might help you guys out when we split up to lock for the puzzle piece," broke in Leon, waking the teens from their thoughts. He was standing in front of them, offering them both two handguns. Todd carefully took on, feeling it's weight in his hand...... and also in a way it's power. Fred looked at Leon, then the gun. "Uh, my finger's wouldn't be able to pull the trigger," he said, shrugging. Leon chuckled. "True, and judging by the size of those fists, I think you're packing weapons strong than these things." Leon holstered the spare gun in his hip pouch. "Well, better get started, your body doesn't have much time."

It wasn't long before Todd found himself alone in the locker room. He had already ransacked the coaches office, only to find nothing, we except for a few magazines....... of other men. Todd shook his head, trying get those pictures out of his head. He had enough disturbing images in there to drive a lesser teen to suicide. Todd was going through locker after locker, helping himself to a few choice wallets while he was it. He had just gotten to the last locker in the back corner, when he heard something. A light, shuffling scraping sound. The young teen turned, only to see his worst nightmare, literally. There was Duncan, pretty badly ripped apart, almost like he'd already been shot up. Behind him were all the other jocks, his usual running crowd...... the crowd that Todd spent many days running from. Here they had him, corned. Duncan shuffled forward, arms reaching forward, his dead eyes staring into Todd's soul, starving to feed off his flesh and devour his soul. Todd's looked left and right, looking for a way out. He would jump, but this last locker was in a bit of cave in the wall. He was stuck, not even clinging to the ceiling would save him. He back up against the locker, and heard the sound of the gun in his pocket. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? The young teen quickly pulled out the gun, and fired wildly. Several shots made contact with the boys. A bullet slammed into Duncan's shoulder, sending his whole right arm crashing to the floor. A few other bullets luckily made contact with the other zombie's heads, instantly dropping a few of them. Todd kept firing, until instead of a deafening bang, he got a hollow click. The gun was empty, and he was still trapped. "Ahhhhh!" yelled out Todd, cowering in the corner, hands shielding his face, eyes closed, waiting for the end...........

Leon and Claire were walking down the halls, checking random classrooms, finding nothing. "Nothing left but the gym, football field, and Chemistry lab," muttered Leon. "Well, here's the lab, might as well check it out," stated Claire. She cautiously opened the door, Leon with his assault rifle ready at point. Somehow, the power to the school was out, so mostly they were doing their searching by moonlight. This room was the worst. Most other's were nothing more than a main teachers desk up front, with several other desks. Nothing special. This room had tables, and tons of dark corners. No telling what was hiding in here. Claire drew her own sub Machine gun. 

As they searched the school, they found several bodies, but many had gone into a coma, having not found anything food, and the virus having completely eaten away their brain. The few still moving had been easy to drop....... half of it being credited that they were just teens. Claire strolled along the tables, searching the tops for clues. Nothing unusual. Gas burners, empty test tubes. Until she came to the last one in the corner. The gas burner was different...... older. And the test tubes weren't empty, they were filled with chemicals. "Leon, come look," she called out. Quickly he went to her side. "Huh, weird. None of the other burners are on," he muttered. Claire looked over to him, trying to read his face in the moonlight. She shrugged, and reached forward, turning the burner on, and was surprised to find an actual flame come up, a powerful one at that. Above the flame was a round metal circle, supported by four legs. "Huh..... you think maybe the piece is inside the circle?" she asked. Leon shrugged. "Considering what we've seen in the past, I wouldn't be surprised, but even as powerful as that flame is, we'll be here till the virus cures itself before it burns away at the metal." Claire's eyes widen and a grin crossed her face. "That's it! Burn away the metal. I bet when these chemicals are mixed and heated, they'll eat away at the metal," she explained, quickly pouring the contents of each tube upon the metal. "Here we go," she muttered, once again turning on the burner. They were met with a brilliant green flash, as the heat interacted with the strange chemicals. The round metal began to bubble and drip as the chemicals at away at it, and suddenly, a glint of silver could be seen in the moonlight. When the chemicals finally dissolved all the metal, all that was left on the four legs was a shiny metal talisman, with a picture of primate on it. Leon took the piece and pocketed. "Alright, puzzle piece one found, let's find Blob and Toad and get outta here. Maybe we can swing by the Police Station and see if Chris and the rest made it there yet." Claire nodded, and the both headed out the door.......except, the door was closed. "What the heck?" muttered Leon, moving forward, and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. "It's a trap!" yelled Claire, and just as she did, the burner they had used just recently, began to spew a wild stream of flames straight up in the air, and one by one, each table's own gas burner did the same, till the room was glowing from the collective heat and radiance of nearly twenty five infernos, and the room was heating quickly. "Claire, we have to get out or we'll fry to death!"


	20. Ambush!

I OWN NOTHING! 

Todd: *sighs* I'm getting tired of pointing out that is the disclaimer saying he owns nothing within this fic......

Fred: Well..... people do love you alot more than him.....

Todd cringed in the corner, the smell of the rotting flesh of his attackers nearly overpowering him, as he awaited death. It was long till he felt a pair of hands grips his arm strongly.....followed by the feeling of warm breath upon his flesh. Todd closed his eyes tightly.....waiting for the pain. It never came. After a few moments, Todd opened his eyes, at was confused at the sight. Duncan's zombie form still was gripping his arm tightly, face right next to it, but it was like he had been frozen in place. Todd looked up to find the remaining four standing straight behind Duncan, also motionless, just swaying slightly. Todd blinked, and shook his arm free, knocking the zombie Duncan on its back, where it remained. "What the heck?" he muttered, standing up, walking around his attackers. Slowly, they shuffled, turning in his direction, dead eyes staring into nothingness. They made no attempts to move forward. "They won't hurt you, you know," came a voice from behind him. Todd quickly turned, to find a young woman behind him. She was very attractive. She had a gothic look to her, but different to Rogue, her style seemed more Wiccan. She wore a long trench coat, over a red and black top, in a pair of tight black jeans, tears up and down the legs, hair cut short, and a pentagram necklace. Todd recognized her. "Hey, aren't you Pietro's sister, uh.... Wanda?" 

Todd stared into the eyes of the girl, as beautiful as she was, there was an odd feeling about her, and a mysterious flash in her as at the mere mention of Pietro's name. "Yes, unfortunately that double crossing useless creep is my brother. But that's not important. What's important is that I get you out of here." Todd smiled, walking towards her and the door. "Hey that's great, yo. Just let me go get Freddy and the other two and we'll be on our way." Just as he was about to walk past her, Wanda's arm shot out, holding him back. "Hey, what you up to?" asked Todd, a bad feeling creeping over him. "You misunderstand me. By we, I meant you and me. My father has needs for you," explained Wanda, a mysterious glow in her eyes. Todd took a closer looked, and his own eyes widened when he notice that her eyes weren't human. They were yellow where the whites should be, and red where the pupils were, with green veins snaking through out the whole eyeball. "Whoa..... you ain't Pietro's sister, you're some sorta monster!" gasped Todd, backing away. The young teen girl laughed, an evil eerie laugh. "Oh, at one point by blood I was his sister yes, but with years of improvement, I've become more." Todd jumped back, getting into a crouch, ready to fight if need be. "I don't care what you think you are, but if you don't let me go, I'll kick your butt yo!" he shouted, readying a round of projectile slime. "Really now? Even with the odds against you, say 6 to 1?" she replied, grinning. "What do you mean? It's just you and m......" started Todd, when once again he felt powerful hands grab him, gripping his shoulders. "HEY!" he yelled out, as each of the four remaining standing zombies grabbed him, two on his shoulders, the others each holding one arm. "You think that can stop me?" snarled Todd, as he pushed off the ground, hopping up. The force of the jump ripped the zombie's arms right out of their sockets, sending chunks of flesh and globs of blood splattering everywhere. "No, I don't think we'll be playing this game," snarled Wanda, as she pointed her hands up at Todd, then swung them down. To Todd's horror, his body was ripped from the ceiling, and the young teen's body followed the hands motion, till he was smacked onto the ground powerfully, knocking the breath from him, sending his already beaten and battered body in spasms of intense pain. If she kept that up, not only would she beat him, she'd kill him. 

Todd couldn't give up. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to end up like the rest of the teens in Bayville, some brainless zombie. Todd stumbled up to his feet. "Oh please. Why don't we just skip this crap and get you to the lab?" snarled the Red Witch. "No thank you, I'm not into labs...... been in one once in my life, not going to another," growled Todd, as he did a back flip, landing on top of nearby locker, and instantly once crouched down, spit out a ball of slime. Wanda merely growled, and did a back hand motion, sending the ball back towards Todd, smacking the surprised teen right in the face, knocking him off the locker backwards. "Damn, now I have to go chase the wart ball," groaned the teenager, as she stomped off towards the row of lockers. Right as she stepped from around the edge of it, she was meet with a painful slap in the face with something long and slick and covered with slime, knocking her back a few steps, blinded from some slime that got in her eyes. "You piece of shit!" she screamed, falling over a bench. Todd didn't even waste time with a comeback, instead once again sending out his tongue, wrapping it around her ankle, and pulling it, sending the surprised girl into the air, heading towards Todd, who had leapt into the air, and was just about to place a kick to her jaw that would send her head flying....... that is if she hadn't been ready. 

Wanda at the last second used her hex powers to reverse Todd's motions, sending him instead flying backwards into the brick wall, his body impacting against it with a hollow thud, then landing on the floor, beaten into submission. Of course, the force also sent her flying, but with not a fraction of the force, being as the Toad's tongue had served as anchor, causing for a rough landing on her bottom, but nothing seriously painful. She unwrapped the long appendage from her ankle, a look of disgust crossing her face. The tongue slowly slide back towards Todd, till it was once again back in his mouth. The girl got to her feet, brushing herself off, before looking at the beaten body of Todd. "Well, now that I've gotten you under control, how do I get you out of here with out being stopped?" She huffed, thinking. "Why waste time girl? Just carry the bugger. You know your strong enough," came a voice from behind her, a slight English accent hinted. "Because, I maybe be into the dark arts, but even touching him grosses me out," she muttered turning to face the owner of the voice. "Well, It's not like you'd have any trouble, those stupid yanks stepped right into my flame trap," said the young man, stepping out of the darkness. "God Pyro, I know you're into fire, but why not something faster? We don't want them escaping," moaned Wanda. "They won't escape. The windows got replaced with bullet proof and fire proof plastic, and the dead bolt locking the door is solid steel and runs through the whole bloody thing," explained the teen boy. "We have this guy, and the humans will be dead, so why not get the fat bastard while we're here?" suggested Pyro. Wanda sighed. "Because, even with my hex powers and your flame throwers, we can't put a dent in him, and even if we do knock him out, with out combined super strength, we don't stand a chance. Hell, the Juggernaut tyrant couldn't lift him." 

"Hey, I'm sure with Peter's strength, and even if need be, Gambit's strength, we could drag him," suggested Pyro. "John, we split up, those two could be anywhere," spat Wanda, frustrated with the situation. Just as she said that though, the ceiling above them came crashing down, and they were knocked down by the combined weight of the rubble, and two bodies. One was large and metallic, the other much smaller. Afterwards, another force came crashing down, this one much heavier. "HA! Now who's the super mutant?" barked Fred, jumping off the pile, the beaten bodies of Gambit and Colossus on top of the pile of rubble and the now trapped Pyro and Red Witch. Fred grinned, turning around, and instantly horrified. There was Todd, lying on the ground, not moving. "Toad!" he yelled, moving to the boys side. He turned the young teen on his back, getting no response. "Oh man, no," moaned Fred. Todd was breathing, but barely. "I gotta get you to the others," muttered Fred, lifting the small boy in his arms, and quickly turned, leaving the locker room and the bodies of the beaten mutants behind.

Fred ran around the school for what seemed like hours, finding nothing. It was like a bad dream. He was running down the final hallway, when he noticed a large amount of smoke. He rushed down to the door it was moving from, the Chemistry Lab. Inside it looked like hell, nothing but smoke and flames, and even worse, lying on the ground were Leon and Claire. "Oh man, not this," moaned Fred, as he took a few steps back, and ran forward, ramming the door with his full weight and shoulder. The door was ripped right from the frame, and flying to the far wall, where it became lodged. Fred shifted Todd to one arm, and quickly picked up Leon, throwing him over his shoulder, then taking Claire up in the other arm. Fred quickly turned, sweat pouring from his forehead, and rushed from the room, and kept running till he was outside, on the football field, but still, it was outside. He quickly lay Claire and Leon down on their backs. They quickly sat up, coughing. "Oh man, I thought we were dead," moaned Leon, looking over to Claire. "Me too. Thank you Fred," said Claire, smiling up to the large boy. A slight blush crossed the teen's face, before he remembered what was important. "Todd's hurt," he said, carefully setting Todd down. "Oh my god! He's nearly dead," gasped Claire, as she and Leon quickly started taking care of him. "Who did this," asked Leon, as he checked for broken bones. "I dunno...... while up stairs I got attacked by these two other mutants. One turned himself to metal, the other somehow made playing cards explode. I fought them, and sent all three of us crashing through the floor, right into the locker room. That's where I found Todd like this," explained Fred. "Well, not much we can do for him now. We better get back to the boarding house. We already found the puzzle piece," suggested Claire. Fred nodded, and bent to pick Todd up. "Stop right there!" yelled out a voice. Fred looked up, to see in one end zone, Pyro and Wanda, and blocking the exit, Gambit and Peter. "My mates here want a rematch, and the Red Witch and I want pay back for you making the ceiling fall on us," growled Pyro. Leon and Claire stood up next to Fred, eyeing the other teens...... knowing that leaving this school wasn't going to be easy.........

There you go, yet another new chapter, and after nearly several weeks of being in the on the show, I finally find a way to sneak the new brotherhood mutants in. What other new surprises and new traps and enemies await? Probably lots because I'm lonely and have nothing better to do than write...... because girls who live 15 minutes from me, and that I've known for years and been supportive and liked for years........ prefer to date guys in other states, guys who the only have known for 2 weeks.........

Todd: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down bud.....*slightly pats the author on the back*

Thegamingteendream_16: I'm just so freaking lonely......and ugly..... and pathetic......*breaks down crying, with Todd very uncomfortably patting his back*

Todd: Man......he's in bad shape

Fred: Don't blame him, but if anybody can help its you.

Todd: What makes you say that.

Fred: Don't all the girls in school you like call you those things? And they do that on a daily basis, you're not in a corner crying. Right Todd? Um.....Todd? *looks over to find both the author and Todd crying on the floor, both curled up in the fetal position* This is why I rarely should talk.......


	21. Dark Secrets Remembered

I OWN NOTHING I OWN NOTHING I OWN NOTHING!

Todd: *sighs* People, this guy is proof of what drinking a case of Dr. Pepper a day, mixed in with Big Red does. Oh, and while I'm apologizing for the guy, might as well say he's sorry for using the Red Witch's name without her permission........ It seemed to slip in while he wrote the last chapter, at 3 in the morning mind you.......we apologize for any damage it has done to her image, high class name featured in low class filth.......

Fred: Dude, why you going so hard on the guy, and being so nice to her?

Todd: You read Parallel Lives too man, she gave me a girl friend who walks in on my in the shower topless........

Fred: Ahhhhh, say no more....... because thinking of you in the shower will hurt our friendship......

Fred eyed Pyro, his gaze moving over to the exit, which was blocked by a fully metallic Colossus and rather ticked looking Gambit. The Scarlet Witch was equally unhappy with her earlier beating. "Hey Blob, who are those guys?" muttered Leon, pulling out the assault rifle. "No, we won't be having any of those," hissed Wanda, using her powers to ripe the gun from his hands, and sending it air born, over to the top of the gym's roof. Claire felt it best to keep her weapons holstered. Fred clenched his large fists, glaring at the four super mutants. "You honestly think you can handle these freaks big guy?" mumbled Leon. Fred shook his head. "No way. They can't put a scratch on me sure, but I'm not fire proof......" Claire winched, picturing Fred consumed in flames. "Wish I had Lance and Pietro to take my back...... heck, even Todd could help out, if he wasn't down for the count already," Fred mused. "Oh, he's not dead, just either really hurt, or in a temporary coma, his body shutting down till the virus fixes everything," commented Wanda. Fred, Leon, and Claire instantly looked at her, confused. "Don't tell me you didn't know the little wart ball was infected? He's been infected since the get go. Just that stupid slime in his stomach slowed the affect. Wouldn't take effect till the body had reached it's limits. He'll either come out of it a brainless zombie, or be lucky enough to become one of us, mutants superior in every way," taunted the Scarlet Witch, grinning, her evil eyes glinting. "Ha, you really have no clue what that virus does do you?" spat Claire. She'd already had a run in with a supposed superior being, infected with a complete form of the virus. They start out the same, but slowly but surely, the mutation takes over, till there isn't anything left but a monster. 

"Gambit has had enough talk, no he wants to fight," growled the Cajun, as he jumped into the air, his bo staff ready to strike. Fred brought up his arm, deflecting the blow, while lashing out with a punch with the other, sending the lithe teen flying, only to smack himself out on the right prong of the goal post. "You will pay!" roared Colossus, as he charged forward, the ground rumbling each time his powerful feet hit the ground, tearing up the field. Fred growled and charged forward himself, and the two super powerful mutants connected half ways, hand's locked, each one fighting for physical domination. Leon and Claire only had moments to watch before twin streams of intense flames were shot their way. "You bloody twits may have been rescued from my fire trap, but there is no way you'll escape my flames!" crowed Pyro, sweeping his twin flamethrowers back and forth, attempting to fry both Leon and Claire. "Claire! Split up, he can't fry us both!" yelled Leon, as he dodged to the side, as the flames came dangerously close to him. Claire nodded and the opposite direction. She didn't get far before a javelin imbedded itself into the ground in front of her. She gasped, and turned to find the Scarlet Witch, with several track and field items floating around her. "Leaving so soon? The party has just started!" growled the twisted girl, as she used her powers to fling several shot puts toward Claire. Claire jumped, rolled, and ran, desperately trying to avoid the hard metal projectiles. Unfortunately, just as she had rolled to avoid one, she caught the blunt of another just in the side. Intense pain flooded her chest, not to mention the sickening crack, indicating several broken ribs. The blow was enough to knock the air out of her, bringing her down........

Leon was having trouble enough avoiding John's flamethrowers. He already had to take several rolls on the ground, not to just dodge the flames, but to extinguish the fires on his jacket. Leon was sweating furiously, smoke wafting from his jacket. He could already feel the heat in his boots, the heat was causing the rubber to melt. "Oh come on you Yank, make more sport of this, you're making it all too easy," taunted Pyro, now firing his left and right flamethrowers alternately, making dodging the flames much harder for Leon. Being on the defensive wasn't working. It wouldn't be long before he became too tired, and Leon knew even a second's wait would lead to fatal results..........

Fred gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on Peter's, pushing back on them harder, trying to either knock the mutant over, or break his wrists. Peter himself was needing to use full force. Even with the extra strength the T-Virus had given him, the Blob's strength was amazing. Not only did his upper body matching his strength equally, the girth of his lower body anchored him to the ground. Colossus dug his heels into the soft earth, as both boys strained against the others strength and force. Though, Peter had an advantage........ unlike the Blob, he wasn't going to tire........

Todd was lost in the worst nightmare of his life. That's saying a lot, considering he's had some really bad ones in his time, bad enough they'd make Stephen King wet the bed, give Wes Craven chills, and send John Carpenter to cringe. This current one was unlike anything before. All around him, he was surrounded by the dead...... only they weren't dead, they were moving. They were people he knew....... faces he'd seen in school, even some personal friends. Duncan and his crew were the leaders. The dead eyes focused on him, staring into his soul, as if to steal it...... their rotting and filthy hands reaching for him. The stench of their rotten flesh and the smell of death of their breath nearly over powering him. Todd screamed, and turned, hopping away as fast as he could. He was jumping as hard and as fast as he could, but didn't even seem to put an inch between him and his attackers, though, with each clumsy and shuffling step they took, the zombies slowly closed the gap, their moans filling his ears. Finally, Todd fell to the ground, beaten. He curled up on the ground, his hands moving to the sides of his head, covering his ears, trying to shut out the moans. He tightly closed his eyes, even as the tears filled them, slowly streaming down his face. Duncan's undead form was just in front him, his undead hands reaching........ "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Todd, suddenly lunging up, hands nearly tearing the hair from his head. But when there was no feeling of hands on him, he opened his eyes. He was alone...... alone in a dark forest. A place that was completely new to him, but familiar. Slowly, the teen stood, and began to walk, not sure where he was going, but certain he was moving in the right direction. All through the forest, he could hear the sounds of inhuman hissing and growling, and every once in awhile, the flashes of bright yellow eyes in the darkness. Todd walked for what seemed like hours, when finally he came to a large metal gate, behind it, a large mansion...... a eerily familiar mansion. Though how can that be? The only mansion he'd ever been inside was the X-Men's. Todd felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "I better go back," he muttered, and turned, only to see a sight that froze him down to his soul. It was Hunters, hundreds and hundreds of Hunters. They filled the forest, several blocking his passage back. Todd back against the large gate, certain of death. It never came. The Hunters just stood there, staring at him, shoulders rising and falling with their breaths, but other than that, nothing. The forest was silent except for their heavy breathing. Todd felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead and back. He gulped, guessing forward was how he was to go. He turned, guessing he'd have to jump the gate, only when he turned, he found the gate had grown nearly high enough to reach the clouds. "Oh what the hell is this?" moaned Todd, falling to his knees. "Why am I here? What is this place?" he sobbed, tears once again pouring down his cheeks. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud hiss next to his ear, and warm breath washing over his face. The young boy looked up, coming face to face with a Licker. Todd let out a cry, falling back on his butt. He turned, only to met with the same wall of Hunter's as before. He turned, eyes locking onto the Licker. It seemed to eye him, weird since it had no eyes, before turning, and climbing up the side of the gate's wall....... only, now the mansion wasn't there. Behind the gate, Todd saw the same forest filled with the yellow eyes of the hunters, and the path blocked by the beasts. Todd gasped and turned, only to find himself face to face with the mansion itself. 

Todd stood up, the light of a full moon lighting the whole mansion grounds. From the gate to the steps of the mansion were twin rows of hedges...... the tops covered in crows, the whole murder of them eyeing him. Watching. Todd shivered, taking another look at the gate....... upon the wall were dozens of Lickers, clinging there, the soft hisses of their breathing mixing with the heavy breathing of the Hunters. Todd suddenly felt himself moving, as if he had no control of his body. As he walked..... he saw faces in the hedges....... faces he recognized. He saw them all, Ray, Tabitha, Amara, Roberto...... all the victims of the night were there, their faces frozen in poses of agony and terror. It wasn't long before Todd found himself at the front steps, and soon, at the large double doors of the mansion..... and flash of lightening and clap of thunder sending the eerie feeling of the area to a new high. Todd had just reached for one of the large brass rings used as door knobs, when two hands suddenly shot past him, gripping the rings, pulling the doors open. Todd turned, only find the long arms belonged to a pair of Bandersnatches. As with all the others, they made no attempt to move near him. Todd gulped, and turned...... only to run straight into the door. Only, not only was it not the mansion's front door, he wasn't even outside anymore. Todd turned, pressing his back to the door. He was in some strange lab. Many different types of machinery filled the room. Electricity crackled, as it ran through several diodes. Todd continued to walk forward. He passed by many different scientists, not a single one seeming to notice or mind his presence. He was drawn to a large metal door. It was plain except for the same weird red and white umbrella symbol he had seen on the computer screen in that secret lab in the boarding house. Automatically, the door slid open, allowing Todd access. The room was full of capsules, filled with odd liquid, along with several creatures. One held a shark, another a dog. A third held one of those monsters that had attacked Leon, underneath it was labeled the name "Chimera". Beyond the capsules, there was large computer screen, and on each side, two twin capsules, each containing a human, one male, one female. 

"Sir, we're getting weak life readings. The virus isn't taking affect. It's dieing with them. They're immune system wasn't able to combat it, but the virus is took weak to survive in their dieing bodies. It's starving itself," came a voice. Todd had somehow ended up in the back of a group of scientists. He was close enough to the large screen, and close enough to see the faces of the people in the tanks. For some reason, a cold chill went through his body, as if he knew who they were, but he couldn't remember how he knew them. "I'm not surprised. Weak human hosts, nothing for the virus to do with once dead," spat the head scientist. "Sir, it's true the adult hosts have given no fruit to our labors...... but experiment T.O.A.D. seems to be showing surprising success," stated yet another scientist, a strange raven haired woman. The scientist, the one who everyone addressed as Sir, stood, and turned. Todd gasped. It was Magneto! "How can that be?" he barked. "That subject is only an infant. Not even a year old?" The woman grinned, and the group moved over to another door, which opened, holding only a single tank.......with a lone floating infant, still curled in the fetal position. Magneto and the woman stood in front the tank. "It was odd, we had given the young male the same dose of the mother virus, but instead of decaying like it's parents are, it's actually absorbing the virus, it's body is accepting the virus," commented the woman. There was bit of excited murmuring within the group. "SILENCE!" ordered Magneto. "Is there a reason why?" he simply asked. The woman cleared her throat. "At first we figured it was just the body accepting the virus as a building block, much like a the kinds it would receive from it's mother by nursing. But, after a DNA scan and evaluation, the true reason was found. The infant possesses something only known as an X-gene. It's found to be rare..... but when found, it's usually been linked with emergence of mutant abilities....." Magneto nodded, moving his hand, placing his flat against the glass. "So, this child is a mutant...... a mutant fused with our virus...... so, in the end, the Doctors Tolensky were useful after all." Todd's eyes widened, not sure he had heard right. Tolensky? Like his last name? His parents were those who were dead in those capsules outside? Todd shook his head. No, It can't be true. "Sir, how should we continue our studies on the subject?" asked a nearby scientist. "Well, obviously we can't just let him live with his parents and have them monitor his progress, so, we'll just have to send him to a boarding home..... naturally one fully financed by us, with plenty of our people to monitor him. Raven, you'll be in charge of just that," muttered Magneto. "Yes Sir, why not use the one in Bayville, New York?" Magento nodded. "Now all that's left is to name it. Naturally, we'll let him have his parents last name. Now for a first name. Well, I guess why not give him the first name of the first victim of the virus, Todd." The woman named Raven wrote something down on a tablet. "Todd Tolensky. Right got it." Magneto nodded and turned. "We'll give it a few more months, see how things go, then send him off." The group nodded and followed. Todd was about to follow, when the doors closed in, trapping him. "Hey, what's up with this?" growled Todd, angry, as he banged his fists against the door. 

The sound of breaking glass caused Todd to turn. The sight that met him was horrible. Before him stood a seven foot tall creature. It's arms were thick as tree trunks. It's legs were as thick as it's arms, and it skin was a gross looking green. It hard large bugged out yellow eyes, with a large mouth, sharp fangs protruding past it's lips. Todd stared at this beast, cocking his head to the side. The monster's feet were huge, and webbed..... as were it's hands. The creature crouched down, causing Todd to gasp. "Impressive isn't it?" came a strange voice. Todd turned, coming face to face with a strange man. "You're a real piece of work. I mean, I thought I had become a brute, and then there was Nemesis, and that Alexia girl, but you, you're the real deal. The perfect Bio-weapon. Able to follow orders, pass on the virus at will, and not to mention increased strength, full use of your mutant abilities, and various forms of what you call slime. I believe you've already come up with a few, acid, poison, and paralysis aren't they?" rambled on the man. Todd looked to him and to the beast. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" The man looked the boy up and down and grinned. "You've heard of me, Dr. William Berkin. The creator of the G-Virus, caused that Claire and Leon a bit of trouble I believe, though I do own them considerably. Saved my daughter, though, I can't forgive myself for what I did to my wife," explained the man, before lowering his head. Todd blinked and backed away. "Dude, your dead..... does that mean I am too?" Dr. Berkin shook his head. "No, worse really. Right now your friends are fighting a group of mutants how have the same infection as you, the T-Virus fused with the X-Gene...... except their virus is a newer one...... a flawed one. With out the dear doctor Spencer, they were unable to copy your virus. They'll mutate after each defeat, much like I did, until their entire genetic makeup is completely stretched and spliced, leaving them as nothing more than a burnt out pile of organic matter. Unlike you, who, as long as your body remains in tact, along with your central nervous system, will only become stronger with each battle, and even stronger after each defeat. Too bad Magneto won't know this, till he dies at your hands. With your help alone, Albert Wesker not only takes control of the United States, it wasn't long before he achieved global domination." Todd leaned against the walls, feeling sick. "You mean, I become a monster, and destroy the world?" Dr. Berkin nods. "Not to mention effectively destroying the human race." Todd slowly slid to the floor. "Is there any way to stop this?" The young boy looks up, tears once again in his eyes. William looks on a second before standing. "Yes. In fact, you alone can save the world. Soon, you will be met with a choice. Stop Umbrella, or save a friend. Depending on your choice, not only will you stop the terror, but find a way to cleanse all living and infected mutants and humans. But, time runs short...... the virus is in your blood stream again, this time, it's taking affect..... you'll wake up soon...... wake up and save your friends Todd. Don't become a monster like I did....... right my wrong.... please..." Todd nodded, as the world around him turned dark, and he lost once again was knocked out. 

Todd opened his eyes, only to be looking up at the stars, but soon became aware of a huge battle around him. He sat up, and looked around him. Blob was grappling with Colossus, Leon was desperately trying to stay a step ahead of Pyro's flamethrowers, and the Scarlet Witch looked ready to finish off Claire. Todd quickly jumped up, and was surprised to feel no pain. He was sure his had broken his ribs when he had hit the wall..... the idea that the virus had healed him was something he did not want to face right now. "Well, well, well, the Toad rises from the grave," came a voice. Gambit was crouched down, blood flowing from his forehead, a gash from when he hit the goal post. Todd got into a crouched stance. "That's right, and I'm gonna wipe the field with your sorry Cajun butt," he growled. Gambit was about to say something back, but was cut off when a glob of blue slime slapped him in the face, instantly crumpling to the ground. "Hope you like my paralyzing slime," muttered Todd, before hopping up onto the goal post. He eyed the field. Claire was too far away and Fred could handle Peter for now. Leon was tiring out, and his sleeve was on fire. "Well, that tears it," muttered Todd, as he shot out his tongue. Pyro was too focused on Leon, that he never saw the long tongue heading his way, till he felt it grab his left arm, and just as he was letting a out a stream of flames, Todd yanked on the arms, causing Pyro to set himself on fire. "Aggghhh!" screamed the teen, as the fire scorched his hair, burning his skin. As hot as the flames were, it wasn't long before John collapsed onto the ground, the flames slowly smoldering over his burnt corpse. 

Leon looked up. "Hey thanks kid." Todd nodded. Then pointed to Claire. Leon turned, and felt his stomach leap into his throat. The Scarlet Witch had several javelin's poised in a arc around her, all aiming towards Claire. "NO!" yelled Leon, getting off his feet, running towards Claire. He was cut off by the sound of gun fire. The next thing he knew, all the javelin's had fallen to the ground, and soon, the Scarlet Witch was on the ground, blood pooling around her, soaking up into the grass, her chest and back nothing but bullet holes. Leon looked over, towards the direction of the gunfire. "Carlos!" he yelled. Jill's friend Carlos was on top of the announcer's box, assault rifle still smoking. "Hey Leon, figured I'd find one of you guys here. How is Claire?" Claire sat up, holding her sides. "I-I'm ok I think," she moaned. Leon was about to move to her side, just past him, flew the body of Colossus, crashing into the stands, the force bringing the entire structure down around his defeated form. Fred walked up to Leon, Todd at his side. "That was easy, well, after Todd poisoned him that is." Leon grinned, reaching into his pocket pulling out the puzzle piece. "Let's hope this thing was worth the trouble."

Well, there you go. New Chapter, new plot twist.......


	22. Puzzle Trouble

I OWN NOTHING!!!!! *runs around laughing insanely* What have I gotten myself into?? There really is no ending to this fic! It just keeps going and going and going..... I've already got things set up for a sequel...... It's worse than Harry Potter...... It won't end till I die....... 

Todd: Or when people just lose interest and notice you can't write.......

Chris sighed. He and Rogue had arrived at the Police Station hours ago. Thankfully, many of the zombies were dead or slipped into comas. He had just searched through yet another office, finding nothing. He had chosen to start from the ground level and work his way up, leaving Rogue to search the lower level, which really was nothing more than the holding cells. "Well, nothing left but the chief's office," he muttered. He drew his hand gun, and opened the door to the stair way, which lead to the top office of the Bayville police Chief. The poor was out, other than the moonlight shining in from the office window, the corridor itself was pitch black. Chris held his breath, and listened. Hunters and Lickers usually gave away their position easily by their heavy breathing. Zombies were easier, just one whiff of your scent, and they blindly approach you, leaving you plenty of time to listen to their footsteps, draw your weapon, and blow them away. And since he hadn't been instantly attacked the second he opened the door, there were obviously no dogs, Bandersnatchs, or Chimeras. "This is just too easy," muttered Chris, fairly certain that the coast was clear. He slowly made his way up the steps. He easily reached the door way. He reached out, and gripped the door knob, and turned it. He really wasn't surprised to find it locked. He merely took a step back, and placed a hard kick next to the lock, breaking it, forcing the door to swing open. 

The office was eerie at best. Filled with shadows, illuminated only by the moonlight from a single side window, the beam of moonlight focused mainly on the lone desk and chair. Chris looked around the office, noticing something odd. From official records, Bayville had had the same chief for nearly fourteen years, yet it looked as barren as a rookie's office. The single bookshelf had nothing but standard issue procedure books, the walls devoid of awards or personal effects. The desk itself was barren. Not even a coffee cup. Chris holstered his gun, deciding this warranted some in depth searching. He started with the obvious place, the desk. The desk top itself was clear. Not even a pencil sharpener, scattered case files, or even a scratch to show it had even been in use. the desk itself had five drawers, two on each side, and on middle one. He started with the middle. He grasped the handle, and slowly pulled it free......only find it as empty as the office. "God damn, not even a pencil......." muttered Chris, reaching for the next drawer on the right, opening it, finding it as empty as the last. Chris went from drawer to drawer, finding every last one empty. Frustrated after finding the last one empty, he fell back into the chair. "The man worked here for over a decade, and his desk looks like it had just been delivered this afternoon," he sighed. "Maybe because this ain't the chief's office," suggested Rogue, suddenly entering the office. Chris raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl. "What do you mean?" he asked. Rogue shrugged. "Well, you know that big desk out up front? Every time I got brought in here, that's where he always was working. And don't try and suggest it was a one time thing, when I was living with the Brotherhood, we ended up here a lot, and he was always right there," she explained. Chris nodded, taking a whole new look at the office. "Then why put up an office at the top level and lock it, if it has no use?" he muttered. Rogue looked around, and noticed something odd. 

"This place shouldn't have any light," she said. Chris looked up, getting yet another shock. "What do you mean?" Rogue shrugged. "That window is on the wrong side if this place was going to get that much moonlight. It's nearly morning," she explained. Chris nodded, moving to the window. "You're right, it is all wrong." With that, he took out his gun, and smashed the glass open with the butt of his gun. To his and Rogue surprise, there was a secret space behind the glass, with a lone button, with a light projector behind it. "Might as well push it," muttered Chris, as he used his thumb to press down the button. Almost instantly, the bookshelf behind him and Rogue lifted up into the ceiling, revealing a secret file cabinet. "This should prove interesting," commented Chris. He wasn't to surprised to find the top drawer unlocked. What did surprise him was that he found files on all known, and even some unknown, mutants in the Bayville area. "How the heck they find this out?" exclaimed Rogue. "If Bayville is anything like Raccoon City was, then odds are Umbrella has a huge hand in this," grunted Chris, leafing through the files. Not surprisingly, he found no record of Magneto. Chris then moved to the second drawer, finding it filled with office memos. All topped with Umbrella's corporate logo. "Yep, no wonder Magneto was able to base so much of his research here, turns out that pretty much the only place that isn't controlled by him or Umbrella was Xavier's Institute. Hell, for some reason, even the Orphanage is owned by them......". Rogue shivered. "I don't like what that might mean..... considering what Magneto did to Kurt when he was just a baby." Chris felt his blood boil. That bastard is messing with the lives of children? He's going down....... Chris was shaken from his thoughts, when he caught sight of small box in the back. He reached in, and grabbed it. "What's that?" asked Rogue. Chris shrugged, and opened it, finding the puzzle piece with a large M on it. "Well, not only did we get what we came for, I think I might have enough information to finally expose Umbrella," he said, as he and Rogue left the office........

Things were not as easy for Bobby and Barry. They had landed the jet just in front of what was left of the mansion. Bobby's jaw dropped, finding his home nothing but rubble. "What happened?" Barry looked around the ground, noticing several dead soldiers, each one baring the Umbrella logo. "I'm guessing one or two of your buddies must of turned into something Umbrella thought would be useful." Bobby just stared. "Well, that's it, we lose. We can't get into the lab in that basement without the puzzle piece, and the puzzle piece is buried." Barry shook his head. This couldn't be the end..... Umbrella wasn't going to win. Then an idea struck him. "Bobby, you guys had a high tech security system. There is no way they could of gotten the puzzle piece IN the mansion..... but maybe by luck got outside the mansion." Bobby thought it over and grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you're right...... and if that's true, there is only one place that is blind to the security...... sorta something me and the others found on one of our many late night break outs." With that, he and Barry rushed over to the back wall. Ever since Cannonball had crashed into it, the wall itself had been repaired, but since the other side of the wall consisted of nothing else but a fatal drop off a cliff and into the ocean, it wasn't considered to be worth repairing the security system. Of course, a self made ice slide made escape easy, and since one it melted, all it did was fall into the ocean, covering their tracks. 

Once reaching the wall, Bobby and Barry searched the area. After several minutes of finding not even a clue, they leaned up against the wall. "Man kid, this place is huge...." muttered Barry, rubbing the sweat from his brow. Bobby nodded, but noticed something odd with the wall. "Hey, how come this brick isn't like the others?" he wondered out loud. Barry blinked and knelt down in front of the wall, noticing the brick. "Weird," he muttered, pulling out his army knife. He wedged it in between the bricks, and after a lot of effort and few minutes, managed to free the brick from the wall. Sure enough, in the back of the brick, was the puzzle piece of a man. Barry grinned. "Get your hiking boots ready kid, we've got a long walk back to that house." 

Well, that's as much as I can figure out to do at the moment....... my brain is melting......

Todd: *hugging his Game Boy Advance* I love you so much..........


	23. The Final Piece Found

Ok people, sorry about the insanely long period of time it took me to come up with a new chapter.  Had to face a lot of facts that as much as it seemed good in my head, getting it on paper was nearly impossible for me at the moment, and I have canned the Mutants of the Corn.  I might one day go back to it, but right now I've thrown it in the for later box.  Plus, I looked back and noticed that I have more trouble finishing what I've started, so no more new things till I finish this crossover and the Toad Trip series.  Too many people have asked for a certain match up, so I'm going back, and I'm seeing if it'll mix well with the comical sense of the series along with current X-Men: Evolution events.  Well, enough with the update, I'll just warn people of one thing, I pretty forgot little things of my previous chapters, so the last puzzle piece won't be named.  Hopefully, I don't suddenly bring back dead characters…

            Jill held her standard issue berretta close to her, peeking around the corner of the kitchen.  Thankfully, all she found was the dead body of Sam.  Not that meant a thing anymore.  Jill had learned long ago, back in the Spencer Mansion, that just because a body was dead, didn't mean it wasn't threat.  She wished she could track down some kerosene and torch the body, headless or not, she felt better that way, seemed when the bodies were burnt, they stopped moving.  Though, that option was out of question even is she did track down the materials.   The girl she was with would be horrified at the thought of a friend and teammate being burnt, and that Lance kid seemed to be one of those radical mutants, the types that look for any little reason to lash out at humans.  Jill shook her head.  " Don't have time for this…You want to get as far from here and find that puzzle piece before that big thing gets up," she muttered under her breath.  She turned and nodded to the two teens following her.  They silently followed her into the dark shadow of the kitchen.  The door was wide open, and it was a wonder to all of them why the house was flooded with hordes of the walking dead.  Not that they were even the biggest threat anymore.  What ever Umbrella had done here, they weren't taking any chances anymore.  Everything Jill had encountered, or heard of, had seemed to come back from the dead and come back for a rematch, in typical T-virus fueled fashion.  Considering the files on the Xavier Institutes enrollment, and then considering the few handfuls of kids they had managed to rescue, looked like Umbrella was in a commanding lead.  Even the Brotherhood had lost ranks, the blonde girl was absent, and the silver haired teen was looking like it wouldn't be long before he'd need a hot lead shot to the head to end his nightmare.

          "Lance, you've lived here for nearly three years, did you ever notice anything odd about areas in the house?  Places that seemed just slightly out of place?"  Lance shrugged and looked around the dark, shadow filled kitchen.  "You mean other than the smell from Toad's room?  Or how the Blob was able to walk upstairs with out falling straight through to the basement?" he quipped, grinning slightly, only to get a hard slap on the arm from Kitty.  " This is serious Lance!  We need to find that puzzle piece if we're going to rescue Evan!  Not to mention cure Pietro."  Lance sighed and rubbed his arm.  " I know, I know.  It's just, so helpless, I don't know what else to say.  The only place in this house we didn't nearly tear apart looking for spare cash left by Mystique when she left was that freaky lab in the basement.  Good thing we didn't either.  The only other place that hadn't gotten the full search job was Mystique's room.  We weren't going to tear it apart when Mystique lived here, and be damned if Boom-Boom was going to let us in, mostly because of the underwear mishap…but that has nothing to do with this situation," explained Lance.  Jill raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  "I don't want to know.  Either way seems our best bet is checking Mystique's room.  Let's get going.  Guessing it was that big room at the end of the hallway, right?  The one with the scorch marks around the door?" Lance nodded, and with that, the three of them left the kitchen, crept silently through the living room, which oddly smelled of decay, but showed no signs of movement, and quickly went upstairs.

          Leon and Claire spook to Carlos from with in a military style jeep.  Luckily it was big enough to fit the three of them, along with Todd and Fred, including an arsenal of weapons to fight a small army.  Too bad they were facing a large army.  While Carlos filled in Leon and Claire about how his team had entered Bayville not long ago and that he had lost contact with the rest of his team when they ran into a large mob of the undead, Toad just sat in the back, lost in thought.  If what his dream had been had any truth, then he was nothing more than one of those monster freaks.  More than likely to end up like Sabertooth and Juggernaut.  "Uh, you ok buddy?"  Asked Blob, surprised at the silence from his friend.  The beating the two of them had taken before the newly powered team of Magneto's had been taken down was more than enough to lay Todd out for weeks.  "I'll be fine, just, got a lot to think about, yo."  Fred nodded and looked out the window of the jeep, looking into the woods, and was greeted with a flash of orange and black, along with a loud thump against the Jeep, sending it into a spin.  Carlos quickly compensated, bringing the vehicle to a stop.  "What the fuck was that?" he yelled.  "It's that Wolverine guy!  He looks like he got his rear handed to him on a platter," exclaimed Toad, sticking his head out the window.  "Yeah, but what could of done that to him?" muttered Leon, pulling out his shotgun, having a sinking feeling he'll need it.  Claire like wise pulled out the grenade launcher, with Carlos bringing out his semi-automatic machine gun.  Fred and Todd moved out of the Jeep, tensing up.  This wasn't good.  They'd seen Wolverine in battles take blows that would cripple most men, but he always shrugged it off.  This time, he wasn't even getting up.  His uniform was torn wide open, huge bloody gashes along his sides and chest, though they were slowly closing.  That's when they heard that roar.  It was feral, but also alien.  Like something never meant to exist in this plane of existence.  Which, it didn't.  They watched as Sabertooth, or what used to be Sabertooth, emerge from the woods.  He had grown to nearly eleven feet tall, his already large muscles bulging obscenely large, twitching as if alive, along with his arms being covered in large, sharp spikes.  The claws on his hands had nearly taken over, his large hands now nothing more than giant sharp bone claws.  The real odd thing was he chest, his head seemed to have sunk into his chest, dead eyes staring blankly ahead, the face pulsing as if to a heart beat.  That's when the eyes opened.  Not the ones on his head, but two large, blood shot red eyes opened on the biceps of both his arms, and a large, tooth filled mouth appeared from seemingly nowhere on his stomach.  This is where the unearthly cry came from.  

          "Shit, it should be in phase three by now, but look at it, it still has most of its original form!" cried Claire.  This mutation was familiar, as it resembled the horrible mutation of Dr. William Birkin, infected by his own G-virus.  "So what, let's blow this piece of shit away, phase two or not!" yelled Carlos, and he opened fire on Sabertooth.  He might as well have been using a fire hose on the Empire State Building.  The bullets hit into the flesh of the monster, filling the air with a spray of blood and tissue.  But these did nothing more than anger the beast.   It let out another horrible cry, then lunged toward Carlos.  "SHIT!" he cried, rolling to the left, as Sabertooth swung out with a claw, missing Carlos, but easily ripping the Jeep in half.  Leon turned and opened fire with the shot gun, opening large bloody craters in the creatures back, but not even showing signs of hurting it.  "Claire, use flame rounds!" Leon cried, turning to face here.  This proved to be a bad move, as at the moment, Sabertooth swung with a powerful backhand, sending Leon flying yards away, landing roughly onto the pavement of the highway.  Claire gasped, and backed away slowly, terrified, as Sabertooth advanced on her.  Suddenly, a glob of something red splattered onto the eye on Sabertooth's right bicep, and the sound of sizzling flesh could be heard.  This instantly brought a cry of pain from the beast.  "That's it! Aim for the eyes!" cried Toad… mere seconds before Sabertooth went barreling towards him, enraged and in pain.  Toad jumped to the side, but it wasn't enough, Sabertooth's left claw caught him by the back of the uniform, leaving him unharmed, but caught on the massive claws, getting jerked backwards with the enraged beast.  It didn't take Sabertooth long, monster or not, to realize his prey was caught.  It started to raise it other clawed hand, ready to deliver a fatal blow, when it was hit with a blow equivalent with being hit by a train.  The Blob rammed his entire body into the monster, using as much speed and force as he could.  Luckily, it was enough.  The force sent Sabertooth flying one way, and Todd flying another.  Unfortunately, Sabertooth was back on his feet fast, and soon was dashing towards Blob.  That's when the world exploded.  One minute, Blob saw the monster running towards him, then next, all he saw was a flash and flames, getting hit by the force of a large explosion.  He felt flaming bits of charred flesh bounce off him.  "What in the heck?" he cried, taking a few steps back, smoke billowing in the dead night, the smell of burnt flesh heavy in the air.  "Good thing this baby made it out of the jeep ok," cheered Carlos, holding a mobile rocket launcher tightly, smoke drafting from the barrel.  Fred looked over to Todd, who was sitting up, wide eyed.  Leon and Claire limped up next to Carlos.  " We need to get the puzzle piece back to the boarding house.  No telling what else they have after us," moaned Claire, leaning against Leon.  Carlos nodded.  " You got that right, but we're on foot the rest of the way it seems, so we better get going."  With that, the small team of survivors made their way back to the source of the evil.  

          Jill sighed, having knocked on every wall in the room.  Wherever they were hiding the last puzzle piece, it was extremely hard to find.  "Are you sure this is the only place the puzzle piece could be?" grumbled Jill, slamming a fist against the wall in frustration.  Kitty peeked her head out from inside the wall just next to Jill's fist.  "Hey, careful.  The walls here have feelings too you know," she cried, before disappearing back into the wall.  Jill blinked and shook her head.  It was bad enough spending years now killing genetic mistakes, but now throwing mutants in the mix was just too much.  Lance growled and shoved a dresser over, spilling clothes over the floor.  " It has to be.  We tore the rest of this place apart months ago; we would have noticed a puzzle piece like that.  Heck, we would of even have tried to pawn it for food money."  The two looked around the room.  It looked like a tornado had gone through it.  The bed was tipped on its side, carpet torn up, dressers tipped and chairs flipped.  The closet had been completely torn open.  Yet, still no sign of a puzzle piece.  Lance had even gone as far to break open anything hollow.  Broken and shattered pots and lamps covered the ground.  Kitty finally emerged from the walls.  "Well, there's no hidden rooms, so if the piece is here, it's out in the open."  Lance growl and stamped his foot on the ground, letting lose a small tremor, shaking the entire room.  "Just great…, now what?" he cried, letting out another tremor, more plaster and dust falling from the ceiling.  That's when something large feel from the ceiling, smacking right on top of his helmet, falling at his feet.  The three of them blinked, and couldn't believe it.  It was the last puzzle piece.  "Way to go kid, now all we need to do is wait for the others, and we're out of here," Jill cheered, picking up the piece.  Though, just as she picked it up, the entire floor shook, nearly tossing Jill on her ass.  "Hey, enough already kid, we got the piece," she snapped, turning towards Lance.  "Hey, that wasn't me!" he cried.  The next they heard was the sound of cracking wood, as a giant fist suddenly emerged from the middle of the floor.  "OH SHIT!" Jill cried…but those were all the words she could utter before the world beneath her disappeared, and it suddenly filled with sounds of crashing wood, dust, and a pair of bright, blood shot, red eyes….

          Chris and Rogue were speeding down the highway on a borrowed cop cruiser from the station, when they saw the wreckage of the jeep, and the smoking crater.  "Looks like we're a little late for the party," muttered Rogue, as she stared out into the night.  "I wouldn't count on it, if I've learned one thing about these things it's no matter how many times you think you got them all, there's always more," commented Chris and with that, he pressed down on the gas, speeding up, sensing he needed to get back to the mansion, and fast. 

          "I can't believe I'm doing this," yelled Barry as he grasped onto the shoulders of Iceman.  "Hey, this is a lot faster than walking," Bobby yelled back, as he continued making a path of ice, using it to travel, sliding across the highway, heading towards the mansion, the light dust in the air hinting that they were tailing one of the others, at least, hopefully they were.  "We gotta get this puzzle piece to them and fast.  It's too strange to not be important, but this is just insane," cried Barry, as he held tightly.  Traveling by ice sled was not an experience he ever thought his life would involve, but at least the were making distance… maybe this time he won't be too late.

            Well, there you go guys.  Been a hella long time since I updated, and I did intend to write more, but since this was taking longer than I thought ( been busy graduating outta highschool )  but I should be back on track….unless im forced to get a job *shivers*  well, im trying to look back on my past Toad Trip chapters and see what I can do to satisfy past out cries for Toad and Amara to hook up.  I'm working on it, but im trying to find that magical comedy/romance thing….that our I'll have it work out like most my relationships and let alcohol do the magic for me….


End file.
